


Вкус настоящей крови

by Vemoro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Chains, Crossover, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Vampires, Violence, modern!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Благодаря изобретению искусственной крови вампиры вышли из тени и пытаются мирно сосуществовать с людьми. Загадочный вампир случайно появляется в захолустном городке Винтертаун, где встречает Теона Грейджоя. Теон знаком с вампирами лишь понаслышке. Он ничего не знает о том, как кровь людей действует на вампиров и как кровь вампиров действует на людей. Этим неведением не преминул воспользоваться его новый знакомый…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frau_Lolka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ramsay-vampire](http://i.imgur.com/COz3A55.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Огромная благодарность моей бете [Frau_Lolka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Lolka/pseuds/Frau_Lolka)  
> 

— Теон! — раздался голос из-за полуоткрытой двери подсобки, которая по совместительству была офисом Робба Старка.  
Теон не слышал — все его внимание было сосредоточено на прижатом к животу ящике с пивными бутылками.

— _**Теон!**_ — Робб высунул голову из-за двери, и Грейджой чуть не выронил тяжелый ящик. Он неловко поставил его на пол и раздраженно оглянулся.

— Ну чего еще?!

В выходные в единственном баре Винтертауна всегда было людно, однако сегодняшний пятничный вечер бил рекорды. Казалось, что все горожане решили посетить заведение "Стар _К_ с" и на славу отметить наступление уикэнда. Хозер вертелся на кухне как угорелый, не успевая выполнять заказы, пиво лилось рекой, а Теону, который трудился в баре подсобным рабочим, пришлось надеть фартук официанта. Джейни Пуль заболела и не вышла в свою смену, а оставшиеся девушки просто с ног сбивались, разнося клиентам бутылки пива и закуски. Все столики были заняты, кроме одного, расположенного рядом с входной дверью — самого маленького, с одиноким покосившимся стулом.

— Бифштекс с картофельными чипсами на седьмой стол! — гаркнул Хозер, высунувшись из раздаточного окна, и Теон схватился за голову — седьмой столик был его. Он не знал, куда ему бежать в первую очередь: нести за барную стойку ящик пива, мчаться относить заказ на седьмой столик или идти в подсобку к Роббу.

Он выбрал Робба. У порога "офиса" — слепого закутка без окон, забитого ящиками и бутылками — развалился огромный волкодав Робба по кличке Серый Ветер. Он поднял лохматую голову и сморщил нос на Теона. "Хороший песик", — Теон почесал носком ноги подставленное брюхо в сосульках свалявшейся грязно-серой шерсти.

— Робб, у меня земля под ногами дымится! Ради всех богов, что стряслось?

— Я совсем забыл тебе сказать, что пришла новая партия "Настоящей крови". Выброси старые бутылки из холодильника и поставь на полку свежие.

— Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты упорно заказываешь эту "Настоящую кровь", — вздохнул Теон. — Мы только и делаем, что выбрасываем просроченные запасы. В Винтертауне нет вампиров. И никогда не появится. Ни одного. Мы же не столица и не Белая Гавань.

— Мы должны идти в ногу со временем, Теон! У нас на вывеске заявлена свежая "Настоящая кровь", а это значит, что мы можем обслужить в "Стар _К_ се" и заезжего вампира. Вдруг кто-то из них завернет к нам в бар по пути в Белую Гавань. Поэтому иди и забери бутылки! Их надо поставить в холодное место, — сказал Робб и подтолкнул Теона к выходу, — Быстро-быстро-быстро!

Теон, шепча ругательства, отнес ящик пива на барную стойку, затем поставил тарелку с бифштексом на седьмой столик перед мрачным Карстарком, приходившимся дальним родственником Роббу (при этом Карстарк настолько выразительно постучал по наручным часам, что Теон понял — рассчитывать на чаевые с седьмого столика ему не придется) и помчался на огороженный задний двор.  
За пирамидой ящиков с "Будвайзером" Теон обнаружил маленькую упаковку из шести темно-красных бутылок с наклейкой "Настоящая кровь".

Прошло уже больше года с того дня, когда весь мир потрясла шокирующая сенсация. Вампиры, которые столетиями жили в тени человеческой цивилизации, скрываясь ото всех и тайно охотясь на свои жертвы, объявили людям о своем существовании. Одна японская корпорация, чьи исследования финансировались главами вампирских кланов, изобрела синтетическую кровь, которая по вкусу и характеристикам ничем не отличалась от человеческой. Теперь вампирам не требовалось добывать себе пропитание, похищая людей, а люди, в свою очередь, могли не опасаться нападения вампиров.

Как только бутылки "Настоящей крови" появились на прилавках магазинов, по всей планете мгновенно развернулась кампания по включению вампирского сообщества в устоявшийся людской мир. Вампиры хотели жить в нем открыто и не таясь. Они хотели жить так, как живут обычные люди… точнее, почти как люди — ведь солнечный свет для вампиров был смертельно опасен.  
После долгих переговоров глав правительств и представителей вампирских кланов, вампиры получили право на свою открытую жизнь-после-смерти, а также прочие равные права с людьми.

Несмотря на многочисленные выступления и демонстрации, призывающие людей не бояться нового мира, в котором человек и вампир могут быть добрыми соседями, помогающими и поддерживающими друг друга, многие люди до сих пор с предубеждением относились к "клыкастым" и ненавидели их.

"Да, мы другие", — говорила представитель по связям с общественностью Дейенерис Таргариен. Она являлась официальным голосом всего вампирского сообщества, ей было триста лет и она, конечно же, была вампиром. — "Нас боятся — но не потому, что мы можем причинить вред, а потому что мы _**другие**_. С момента изобретения "Настоящей крови" ни один вампир не причинил вреда ни одному человеку — чего, к сожалению, нельзя сказать о людях. Наше сообщество постоянно несет жертвы. Десятки вампиров были уничтожены в результате необъяснимой ненависти и предрассудков некоторых людей — тех, кто не желает видеть изменившийся мир.  
Но мы не отвечаем агрессией на агрессию, потому что понимаем — все новое принимается с трудом. Люди всегда были подвержены предубеждениям, и когда-то эти предубеждения были направлены не на вампиров, а на обычных людей.  
Давайте вспомним примеры из истории. Давайте вспомним о феминистках! Давайте вспомним об афро-американцах, которые столько лет боролись за свои права! Давайте вспомним о ЛГБТ-сообществах! И вы увидите, что всё повторяется снова и снова…  
Сейчас бремя косной ненависти приняли на себя вампиры, и им приходится преодолевать свой путь к признанию через тернии отторжения и ксенофобии.  
Порой люди не понимают, что это такое — быть вампиром. Они боятся нашей силы, боятся наших способностей и забывают о том, насколько уязвимы все мы, вампиры, и как просто обычному человеку убить одного из нас — достаточно всего лишь дождаться наступления рассвета.  
Поймите, вампир не становится преступником, негодяем или извращенцем лишь потому, что он — вампир. Мы устали скрываться — ведь мы не делаем ничего плохого. Мы такие же люди, как и вы. Мы просто хотим жить в покое и счастье — того же самого хотят все остальные люди на этой планете. Тогда какая же разница между человеком и вампиром? Абсолютно никакой!  
Я надеюсь, что рано или поздно мы сможем вместе преодолеть все барьеры неприязни, и вместе сумеем построить новую цивилизацию, в которой человек и вампир будут друзьями, а не врагами! "

Дейенерис была лицом и символом кампании "За равные права вампиров". Она постоянно участвовала в теле-интервью и дебатах, ездила по стране с лекциями, вела многочисленные блоги и странички в социальных сетях.

Однако каналы, транслирующие новости про вампиров и шоу с участием Дейенерис Таргариен, в Винтертауне не пользовались популярностью. 

Жители Винтертауна предпочитали местные сплетни и телесериалы. Про вампиров, вышедших на свет (а если точнее, на свет луны), они конечно слыхали, тем более, что в соседнем крупном городе Белая Гавань открылся ночной клуб для вампиров под названием "Иные". По слухам, это было жуткое и развратное место, и хотя никто из Винтертауна там не бывал, за бутылкой пива по вечерам в "Стар _К_ се" шепотом пересказывались омерзительные подробности, одна краше другой. По мнению горожан, в клубе "Иные" собирались ужасные вампиры и падшие люди-"клыкоманы" — так презрительно называли в Винтертауне людей, которые общались с "клыкастыми" — они пили кровь друг друга и занимались у всех на глазах разными сексуальными извращениями.  
К счастью, обитель порока Белая Гавань была почти в ста милях от маленького Винтертауна, поэтому ни один его житель никогда не видел воочию настоящего вампира.

Несмотря на все городские предубеждения, связанные с "клыкастыми" и "клыкоманами", Робб Старк все же решил поддаться новым веяниям и вписал в уличную рекламу своего бара _"Всегда в наличии свежая "Настоящая кровь"_.  
Но ни один вампир не заглядывал ни в Винтертаун, ни в "Стар _К_ с", и поэтому в конце каждого второго месяца Робб заказывал новые шесть бутылок с искусственной кровью и выбрасывал старые с истекшим сроком годности.

Теона Грейджоя вампиры немного волновали. Если он, переключая вечером телевизионные каналы, заставал передачу, посвященную "клыкастым" и их взаимоотношениям с людьми, он внимательно смотрел ее вплоть до финальных титров. Он прочитал про вампиров все, что сумел отыскать в интернете. К его удивлению информация об образе жизни вампиров, их привычках и способностях была очень скудной.  
Правда, свое легкое увлечение вампирами он тщательно скрывал — он и так был чужаком в Винтертауне, и если бы вдобавок приобрел репутацию "клыкомана", ему пришлось бы срочно собирать свои вещи и уезжать куда глаза глядят.

Теон часто задавал себе вопрос: каково это, быть вампиром — холодным существом ночи, бессмертным и практически всемогущим. Один раз он украл из холодильника в "Стар _К_ се" бутылку "Настоящей крови" и отхлебнул одним глотком чуть ли не четверть ее содержимого. Его потом долго рвало на заднем дворе бара, а волкодав Серый ветер с укоризной смотрел на него, помахивая хвостом.

Теон поставил новые бутылки с искусственной кровью вглубь холодильника и прислонился на локтях к барной стойке, чтобы перевести дух. Он оглядел зал — в баре царило шумное веселье. Молодой Рисвелл включил музыкальный автомат и выводил кренделя заплетающимися ногами под "Медведя и Прекрасную Деву", хватая за юбки пробегающих мимо официанток. Гловер и Хорнвуд вели бильярдную партию на деньги, и миссис Гловер подбадривала супруга, укачивая на руках свою младшую дочурку. В зале было очень жарко и душно, несмотря на распахнутые окна и работающие вентиляторы.

Внезапно Теон почувствовал дуновение прохладного воздуха. Он обернулся — в открытых дверях стоял парень в черных джинсах и черной рубашке с темно-бордовыми узорами. Манжеты рукавов были отвернуты и поддернуты вверх не без шика, а воротник чуть приподнят. Гладкие черные волосы до плеч были аккуратно зачесаны назад.  
Посетитель повел глазами в поисках свободного места, а затем уронил взгляд на куцый столик у дверей с единственным стулом.

"Абсолютный рекорд!", — заметил про себя Теон. — "Это надо заснять для истории!". Он вытащил мобильник и сделал несколько панорамных снимков переполненного бара. Парень в черной рубашке оказался на переднем плане всех фотографий.

Загадочный незнакомец поставил локти на стол и положил подбородок на скрещенные ладони. В его правом ухе светилась красным маленькая круглая сережка. Теон повертел головой — ни одна из официанток не обратила внимания на нового посетителя, и Грейджой понял, что безымянный столик, который всегда служил местом отдыха для курьеров и работников бара, сегодня достался ему вместе с первым за все время своего существования клиентом.

Он подошел к скучающему парню и пригляделся к его невероятной рубашке. Она была очень стильной, отличного качества и явно дорогой. Вообще этот стиляга с красной серьгой в ухе выглядел в баре "Стар _К_ с" как инородное тело — будто на посиделки с пивом у телевизора в шортах и футболках неожиданно явился франт в белом смокинге и черной бабочке под горлом.

— Рад приветствовать вас в нашем баре, — на автомате начал Теон, держа наготове блокнот и карандаш. — Могу предложить вам фирменное блюдо…

— Не нужно, — властно сказал незнакомец и посмотрел на Теона снизу вверх.

У Теона на миг перехватило дыхание. Он никогда не встречал людей с такими глазами — радужки были почти бесцветными и серебристо мерцали в свете ламп. Казалось, будто парень смотрел _**на**_ Теона и одновременно куда-то _**сквозь**_ него.

— Ааааа… тогда может быть просто пива? Или бокал вина? Есть "Мерло" иии… белое… эммм… вино, — ошарашено продолжил Теон. Он почему-то немного растерялся под пристальным взглядом этих потусторонних глаз.

Посетитель молча глядел на него, и Теону с каждой секундой становилось все больше не по себе.

— Бутылку "Настоящей крови", пожалуйста, — хрипловатым голосом наконец произнес клиент, и Теон похолодел от испуга, смешанного с благоговейным восторгом.

Вампир! Настоящий вампир! Приехал в Винтертаун! Сидит в "Стар _К_ се" как ни в чем не бывало и хочет заказать "Настоящую кровь".

— С ума сойти… ну надо же, — ошеломленно пробормотал Теон, качая головой.

Льдистые глаза немного сощурились.

— На вашей вывеске написано "Всегда в наличии свежая "Настоящая кровь".

— Да… эээ… да, — смутился Теон. — Просто вы первый вампир, который заглянул в "Стар _К_ с". Все… ну… все ваши обычно сразу едут в Гавань, там есть ночной клуб "Иные", и там вся ваша тусовка, и…

Вампир продолжал смотреть на него, не произнося ни звука, и Теон скис, смущенно замолкнув. Потом он взял себя в руки и продолжил:

— В общем, я думаю, что в Гавани вам будет гораздо интереснее, если вы там еще не бывали.

— Меня не интересует Гавань. Я направляюсь в поместье своего Создателя.

Теон вытаращил голубые глаза.

— Создателя?

— Вы в своей глухомани вообще ничего про нас не знаете? — с ноткой раздражения спросил вампир. — Создатель — это тот, кто меня обратил. Он мне как отец... как хозяин. Но намного больше, чем просто отец или хозяин. В общем, тебе будет сложно понять. Считай, что я просто возвращаюсь в свое родовое гнездо.

Теона неприятно кольнул пренебрежительный тон вампира.

— Гамбургер на столик пятнадцать! — выкрикнул Хозер. — Теон, ну сколько можно принимать заказ у одного клиента? Пошевеливайся давай!

— Простите, — пробормотал Теон и помчался к холодильнику. Он достал бутылку "Настоящей крови", открыл ее и сунул в микроволновку. Подхватив тарелку с гамбургером, он побежал к столику Родрика Касселя, не замечая окаменевшего Хозера, который, приоткрыв рот, уставился на микроволновку с красной бутылкой внутри.

— Пожалуйста! — Теон со стуком поставил перед вампиром "Настоящую кровь". — Подогрета по инструкции, до 34 градусов.

Вампир улыбнулся и сделал глоток.

— Спасибо.

Теон вдруг отметил, что слово "Спасибо" прозвучало в абсолютной тишине. В баре все замолкли, и кто-то выключил музыкальный автомат. Теон повернул голову — в зале словно нажали кнопку "стоп-кадра" — все присутствующие, не отрываясь, глазели на столик у дверей.  
Посетители вывернули шеи, с неприязнью рассматривая вампира и его бутылку "Настоящей крови". Официантки застыли в проходах с подносами в руках. Кира за барной стойкой уставилась на черную рубашку с приподнятым воротником, что-то прикидывая в уме, а Хозер вывалился в раздаточное окно чуть ли не наполовину, уронив свой белый тюрбан.

Вампир, не обращая внимания на внезапную тишину и недружелюбные взгляды, нарочито демонстративно сделал еще один глоток из бутылки и медленно обвел глазами бар.

У Теона сжалось сердце. Он почувствовал, что визит вампира в "Стар _К_ с" не закончится добром. Взгляды, сверлящие парня в черной рубашке, постепенно превращались из неприязненных в откровенно враждебные.

— Слушай, допивай свою "кровь" и езжай дальше, — понизив голос, быстро забормотал Теон. — Это просто хороший совет. У нас здесь не очень жалуют вампиров, и ты можешь нарваться на неприятности.

— Я это заметил, — громко сказал вампир с усмешкой. Он скрестил руки на затылке и откинулся на спинку стула. — Меня это скорее забавляет, чем пугает.

По залу прошелестели негодующие перешептывания.

Вдруг шериф Кассель грузно поднялся из-за своего столика, не обращая внимания на дочку Бет, которая ухватилась за его рукав в безуспешной попытке остановить. Кассель, размашисто шагая, приблизился к вампиру.

— Ты! — грозно выдохнул он. — Тебе здесь совсем не рады!

— Да неужели? — улыбнулся во весь рот вампир. Зубы у него были белые, ровные и блестящие.

— Убирайся отсюда! Здесь не место для таких, как ты! — рявкнул Кассель. В зале раздались одобрительные возгласы.

— Ого! — еще шире улыбнулся вампир. — А я думал, что у нас свободная страна и нынче вампиры могут быть где угодно. Равные права для людей и вампиров, разве нет?

— Ты мертвая мразь-кровосос, — с ненавистью сказал Кассель. — У тебя здесь только одно право — бежать из нашего города как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. Я не буду предупреждать тебя дважды. Выметайся из бара немедленно!!

— Род, прошу тебя, остынь, — Теон примирительно положил руку на плечо Касселя, но тот стряхнул ее, не глядя.  
Теон занервничал, видя как из-за столов начинают подниматься подвыпившие клиенты — в основном мужчины. Их вид не сулил вампиру ничего хорошего.

— Так, друзья, этот бар не для ссор и не для склок! — сказал Робб, выходя из подсобки. Он успокаивающе поднял обе руки вверх. — Мы рады здесь любым гостям, и даже вампирам. Родрик, сядь на место, пожалуйста. А вам — "Настоящая кровь" за счет бара. В качестве извинений.

Робб кивнул вампиру, который не отводил взгляда от Касселя, продолжая натянуто улыбаться. В его глазах светилась плохо подавляемая ярость.

— Пусть выметается в Гавань! Пусть идет к "Иным", в эту проклятую яму! — упорно стоял на своем Кассель. — Я шериф Винтертауна и я не допущу, чтобы в городе появились "клыкоманы"! Поэтому пусть этот гнилой труп прекратит отравлять здесь воздух!

Глаза вампира превратились в две узкие щели. Словно телепортировавшись, он внезапно оказался прямо напротив Касселя, и все в зале ахнули от неожиданности.

Вампир стоял, сжимая горло Родрика, высоко приподняв его над полом одной вытянутой рукой. Побагровевший Кассель месил кулаками воздух в безуспешных попытках дотянуться до своего противника.

— Если ты скажешь мне еще хоть слово, человечишка, кусочки твоего трупа будут лежать прямо у моих ног, — прошипел вампир. — Поэтому ты сейчас сядешь на место, будешь жрать свой гамбургер и держать рот на замке. Ты понял меня, кровяное чучело?

Кассель задыхался, его лицо исказила гримаса. Робб подскочил к вампиру.

— Убери от него руки! — твердо сказал он. — В моем баре никаких разборок не будет. Если хотите почесать кулаки — вон за дверь. _**Оба!**_   И немедленно!

Вампир отпустил Касселя, медленно повернулся и оценивающе глянул на Робба.

— Боюсь, ему не понравится схватка со мной. Я могу с легкостью оторвать ему руку, если захочу, — сказал он.

Вдруг воздух взорвался очередью выстрелов, и женщины в баре истошно завизжали.  
Родрик Кассель разрядил в спину вампира всю обойму своего пистолета.

Теон с отвисшей челюстью наблюдал, как вампир судорожно дергается от каждой попавшей пули, а затем тяжело валится на пол. Вся его спина превратилась в кровавое месиво. Кассель стрелял почти в упор.

— Твою ж мать, Род, что ты натворил! — схватился за голову Робб. Вампир корчился на полу, под ним расплывалась лужа черной крови.

— Этой дохлой мрази простые пули нипочем, — отрезал Кассель, спрятав пистолет. — Пусть скажет спасибо, что я стрелял не серебром.

Вампир неловко приподнялся на четвереньки, пытаясь выпрямиться. Теон кинулся к нему и помог встать, отметив, что поток крови из ран слабеет на глазах.

Вампиру было худо — он с трудом держался на ногах, опираясь на столик. Бутылка "Настоящей крови" опрокинулась, и ее содержимое смешалось с черной лужей на полу.

— Серебро, — выплюнул вампир багровый сгусток на стол. — Серебром нас не убить. Вы даже этого не знаете, кретины.

— А вот деревянным колом можно убить запросто, — весело сказал Гловер, приближаясь к нему с бильярдным кием наготове. Робб Старк немедленно загородил Гловеру дорогу.

Вампир тяжелым взглядом обвел притихший зал, задержавшись на Касселе.

— Спасибо! — громко сказал он. — Я оценил ваше гостеприимство. И хорошо запомнил его.

— Да, мы тоже тебя запомнили! — закричала миссис Дастин. — Только посмей еще раз появиться здесь, ублюдок! У нас хорошая память. Винтертаун все помнит, клыкастый ты гад!

Вампир скрипнул зубами и, шатаясь, вывалился за дверь бара.

Теону стало стыдно за горожан. Этот вампир никому не причинил вреда — он просто зашел в придорожный бар только лишь потому, что увидел вывеску с "Настоящей кровью", а в "Стар _К_ се" к нему прицепились безо всякой причины и продырявили из кольта.  
Проклиная Винтертаун, Робба с его вывеской и идиота Касселя, Теон выскользнул вслед за злополучным вампиром.

Тот стоял у парковки, упершись руками в ствол раскидистого дуба. Было видно, что ему очень тяжело и возможно даже больно.

Теон несмело подошел к нему.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? Может, позвать кого-нибудь… ну, там твоего создателя или кого-нибудь еще?

Вампир обернулся. Изо рта у него стекала струйка крови.

— Я давно не ел. Поэтому раны так долго затягиваются.

— Принести тебе "Настоящую кровь"? — с готовностью отозвался Теон.

— Бесполезно. Она же искусственная. Утоляет голод, но не влияет на нашу регенерацию.

— То есть нужна именно человеческая кровь, чтобы раны затянулись?

— Да, — ответил вампир и посмотрел Теону прямо в глаза. Тому стало не по себе, он переступил с ноги на ногу и нервно оглянулся на галдящий бар. Там, вероятно, уже убрали кровавую лужу и сейчас вовсю костерили вампиров и возможно даже самого Робба Старка — благодаря которому в баре объявился "клыкастый", соблазнившись вывеской с "Настоящей кровью".

— Меня зовут Рамси Болтон, — вдруг решил представиться вампир. — Спасибо, что предложил помощь. Ты действительно можешь помочь мне. Если ты дашь немного своей крови, я буду благодарен тебе до самой свой истинной смерти.

— Я… я не … ну я не "клыкоман" какой-нибудь, — замялся Теон, но потом посмотрел на пропитанную кровью рубашку и призадумался. Шесть выстрелов в упор. Кассель наверняка разнес в клочья все органы Рамси — если у вампиров в животе были внутренности, конечно.

Рамси молча смотрел на него завораживающими бледными глазами.

— Ну хорошо, — решился Теон. — Только немного. И еще — я боюсь боли, так что…

— Больно не будет, — заверил Рамси и взял его руку. — Ну если только совсем чуть-чуть.

Послышался щелчок, и во рту Рамси удлинились клыки. Он осторожно прокусил вены на запястье Теона и начал высасывать кровь.

Теон вздрогнул. Ощущение было очень странным, но больно не было. Губы Рамси были прохладными и очень нежными, они мягко прижимались к коже запястья. В местах проколов чувствовалось легкое жжение — скорее приятное, чем болезненное.

Теон боялся лишь одного — что кто-то выйдет во двор из бара и застукает их обоих. "Если сейчас кто-нибудь нас увидит, мне придется вместе с Рамси уматывать из Винтертауна", — с нервным весельем подумал он. — "Или придется всю жизнь прятаться в подсобке у Робба".

Перед его глазами заплясали белые огоньки. Рамси оторвал окровавленный рот от запястья Теона и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Он улыбался.  
Теон посмотрел на свою левую руку — из двух глубоких ранок сочилась кровь. Он поморщился:

— Я пойду за пластырем...

— Не нужно, — тихо сказал Рамси. Его глаза странно блестели в свете луны. — Я дам тебе немного своей крови, и у тебя все заживет.

— Да ну? — рассмеялся Теон. — Я слышал, что кровь вампиров для людей как наркотик. Ее запрещено употреблять. Если я выпью твою кровь, то просто получу от нее кайф, но никакого лечения.

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Теон Грейджой.

— Откуда ты узнал мое имя? — похолодел Теон. — Вампиры могут читать мысли?

— У тебя бейджик с именем на футболке, — усмехнулся Рамси.

Теон облегченно вздохнул. Он совсем забыл про свой затертый бейджик подменного официанта.

Рамси не выпускал из прохладных ладоней руку Теона с прокушенным запястьем.

— Да, наша кровь действует на людей как наркотик, — произнес он. — Бодрость, энергия, приятные видения, постоянное желание и долгая эрекция... но также кровь вампира может исцелить любые раны. Надеюсь, ты догадываешься, почему это держат в глубочайшей тайне? Если миру станет известно о целебных свойствах вампирской крови, все фармацевтические компании накроются медным тазом, а вампиров будут держать на цепи в больницах и поить заболевших людей их кровью. Это неинтересно ни вампирам, ни людям.

— Надо же… — удивленно сказал Теон. — Ну раз так… то давай. Я попробую твою кровь.

Его сердце сделало кульбит. Сейчас должно было исполниться его давнее желание — ощутить вкус волшебной крови вампира. Теон задрожал от предвкушения.

Рамси поднес указательный палец к клыку и проколол кожу. Затем он вложил подушечку своего окровавленного пальца в полуоткрытые губы Теона.

Теон слизнул капельку темной крови — она была горько-соленой и вязкой, будто густое оливковое масло. Он сглотнул, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и не заметил торжествующего блеска в глазах Рамси.

По телу Теона пробежали мурашки, все мышцы сладко заныли, словно после нежного расслабляющего массажа, и тело охватила приятная истома. Ему захотелось закрыть глаза и погрузиться в сон. Запястье мгновенно перестало ныть, и когда Теон посмотрел на свою руку, которую все еще бережно сжимал в ладонях Рамси, то не увидел на коже даже маленьких шрамов. Проколы затянулись без следа.

— Ничего себе… — только и смог вымолвить Теон. У него кружилась голова, и все плыло перед глазами, как будто он залпом выпил стакан бренди на голодный желудок.

— Ты помог мне, а я помог тебе, — улыбнулся Рамси. — Не ожидал встретить в этом городишке такого приятного паренька.

Рядом послышалось тихое, но грозное рычание. Серый Ветер возник словно из ниоткуда и, припав на передние лапы, скалился на Рамси. Тот злобно сощурился и произнес, криво ухмыльнувшись:

— Сколько сюрпризов таит обычный провинциальный городок. Не ожидал…

— Ветер, все в порядке. Успокойся! — сказал собаке Теон. — Извини… Рамси. Мне пора возвращаться в бар. Надеюсь, ты больше не попадешь в неприятности. Желаю без приключений добраться до родового гнезда.

— Спасибо, Теон Грейджой, — церемонно склонил голову Рамси, и длинные черные волосы на мгновение закрыли его лицо. — Мы скоро увидимся снова.

Теон открыл рот, чтобы переспросить "каким образом", но Рамси исчез, будто испарившись в ночной мгле. Теон почувствовал как тычется в его ладонь влажный собачий нос.

— Да, Ветер, я иду обратно. Все хорошо.

***  
Наконец-то эта безумная пятница завершилась. Робб подсчитал выручку, а Теон вместе с Кирой на скорую руку убрали зал и загрузили посуду в мойку. Теон чувствовал себя на удивление бодрым и нисколько не уставшим, он весело крутил педали велосипеда на пути домой, насвистывая мотив "Медведя и Прекрасной девы".

Последние два месяца он жил в доме Старков. Отец Робба вместе с остальными домочадцами переехал на работу в столицу, закрыв второй и третий этажи, а также несколько комнат внизу. Сам Робб предпочитал ютиться в летнем домике, который примыкал к его бару "Стар _К_ с". "Мне так удобнее", — говорил он родителям, и они в конце концов прекратили попытки убедить его вернуться.  
Когда Старки уехали, Робб предложил Грейджою временно пожить в их доме, и таким образом в распоряжении Теона оказались просторная кухня, огромная гостиная и спальня в закутке на первом этаже. По сравнению с трейлером, в котором Теон жил последний год, условия были просто райские.

Войдя в дом, Теон сразу же направился к холодильнику и достал бутылку пива. Вечер был перенасыщен событиями — он познакомился с настоящим вампиром… первый раз в жизни он воочию наблюдал, как стреляют из пистолета… он впервые попробовал вампирскую кровь и напоил вампира своей собственной…  
Теон вспомнил белые мерцающие глаза Рамси и его полные красные губы. Интересно, у всех вампиров такие глаза? Он попытался вызвать в памяти лицо активистки движения "За права вампиров", но вспомнил лишь длинные серебристые волосы и гладкую белоснежную кожу… такую же белоснежную, как у Рамси Болтона.

Хмыкнув, Теон стянул с себя одежду и в одних трусах рухнул на кровать, мгновенно провалившись в глубокий сон.

***  
Он очнулся от резкой боли в плечах и запястьях. Теон пошевелился и с ужасом обнаружил, что ничего не видит, а его руки вздернуты высоко над головой и прикручены к чему-то твердому. Теона охватила паника. Он принялся дергать руками в попытке освободиться и понял, что его ноги тоже привязаны, а на голове болтается мешок, пахнущий сыростью и плесенью.  
Он не ощущал на теле одежды — значит, кто-то похитил его, раздел и прикрутил к деревянной дыбе. И надел на голову непроницаемый мешок, чтобы он ничего не смог увидеть.

— Эй, что это за шутки? — выкрикнул Теон в пустоту, но никто не отозвался. Его сердце бешено забилось в панике, по телу побежали струйки пота. — _**Эй! Кто-нибудь?!**_

Он ничего не слышал. Теон дернулся изо всех сил, не обращая внимания на боль от широких ремней, впившихся в запястья и лодыжки. Ремни держали крепко.

— _**Эй! Кто-нибудь?!**_

Теон снова забился в путах, но ему не удалось ни ослабить, ни тем более надорвать их. Единственное, что он получил после минутной пляски на деревянной дыбе — дикую боль в плечах и шее.

Потом он попытался стряхнуть мешок, но безрезультатно.  
Дикий страх затопил разум, и в голове Теона мигом пронеслись картины из фильмов ужасов и криминальной хроники: он попал в логово маньяка, и сейчас это неведомое чудовище будет мучить его и измываться, а потом — когда вдоволь наиграется с пленником — просто убьет его. Или будет заставлять вымаливать смерть — когда Теон будет валяться на полу, лишенный конечностей, кожи, а может быть даже и глаз. А что, если этот маньяк решит похоронить его заживо, и Теон будет медленно умирать в деревянном гробу с мешком на голове, страдая от жажды и недостатка воздуха?

От этих мыслей Теон совсем обезумел. Он кричал так, что чуть не сорвал себе голос. Он дергался вперед всем телом, едва не выворачивая руки из суставов, и тряс головой до тех пор, пока его не начало тошнить. В конце концов он повис на ремнях, тяжело дыша. В горле саднило, а по щекам катились слезы.

Вдруг Теон услышал мягкие шаги. Он еле подавил желание закричать в голос и напрягся, вслушиваясь в тихие звуки. Он попытался понять, кто приближается к нему, но неизвестный ступал так легко и невесомо, что было невозможно разобрать мужчина это или женщина. Его похититель ("спаситель?!" — мелькнула отчаянная мысль, и тут же погасла) подошел совсем близко и замер. Теон не слышал его дыхания, и от этого ему стало так страшно, что внутри все сжалось в тугой узел.  
Теон изо всех сил прикусил губу, чтобы не завопить от страха неизвестности.

После молчания, длившегося, казалось, целую вечность, Теон услышал мягкий хрипловатый голос. Мужской, и немного знакомый.

— Ну что ж… посмотрим на нашего красавчика, — и черная сырая тряпка исчезла с лица Теона. Хватая воздух открытым ртом, он с ужасом уставился на бледное лицо, обрамленное черными волосами. Полные губы изогнулись в улыбке, а бесцветные глаза жадно уставились на мокрое перекошенное лицо Теона.

— Рамси, — с облегчением выдохнул Теон.. — Что… что ты тут делаешь? Развяжи меня.

— Я же говорил тебе, что мы скоро увидимся, — сказал Рамси и прикоснулся пальцем к влажной щеке Теона. Тот дернулся, словно в него ткнули раскаленным железом.

— Зззачем ты украл меня? — выдавил из себя Теон. Его рот сильно пересох и язык едва ворочался. — Я ведь помог тебе...

Он наконец-то смог оглядеться по сторонам. Именно это он и представлял себе, когда потеряв голову от отчаяния, бился на своей деревянной дыбе в бесплодных попытках вырваться.  
Он был вместе с Рамси в сыром мрачном подвале, из каменных стен которого торчали факелы, сделанные из истлевших человеческих рук. С потолка свисали цепи разной длины и толщины. Несколько цепей змеились по полу, они были припаяны к железным кольцам, торчащим из стен.

— Почему? За что? — простонал он. — Я дал тебе свою кровь… я помог тебе!

— Я знаю, — сочувственно сказал Рамси. Он провел кончиками пальцев по напряженно вытянутой шее Теона. — И поможешь мне еще не раз, поверь.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — Теон поразился, как жалко и тихо прозвучали эти слова. Его горло как будто сжимали тиски.

— О! — сказал Рамси, опуская глаза вниз. Его пальцы продолжали гладить шею Теона. — Я хочу от тебя... многого.

Теон повернул голову, прижавшись щекой к деревянной поверхности. Рамси резко схватил его за подбородок и развернул к себе — он больше не улыбался, и его глаза заледенели.

— Не смей отворачиваться от меня, — сказал он таким тоном, что Теон обмер и слабо кивнул.

Рамси несколько секунд смотрел прямо в зрачки Теона.

— Ты… ты убьешь меня, — прошептал Теон, зажмурившись. Он решил, что Рамси собирается выпить всю его кровь, и тихо заскулил от страха, кляня себя за малодушие. — Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, не убивай… я ведь помог тебе… пожалуйста…

Рамси внимательно слушал его, продолжая цепко держать за подбородок. Теон бормотал свои просьбы все более сбивчиво, переходя на шепот. Потом он замолчал и заморгал глазами. Слова были бесполезны, ведь Рамси все равно не собирался его отпускать.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я непременно убью тебя? — холодно спросил Рамси.

Теон молчал, опустив взгляд.

— Потому что я вампир? И ты считаешь, что я должен убить тебя в любом случае?

Теон продолжал хранить молчание. У него ныла челюсть, и он никак не мог унять дрожь — его трясло от холода и страха.

— Отвечай мне! — Рамси влепил ему пощечину.

Голова Теона дернулась, щеку обожгло огнем.

— Я не знаю! — выкрикнул он со слезами. — Ты вампир… Ты украл меня и привязал к этой штуке… что я еще могу подумать?

Рамси ударил его снова по той же щеке, и Теон от неожиданности прикусил себе язык. Он захлебнулся собственными словами, ощутив соленый вкус крови во рту. В голове запульсировала боль.

Зрачки Рамси расширились. Он облизнулся и еще ближе придвинулся к своему пленнику, не отрывая взгляда от его губ, между которыми проступила полоска свежей крови.

— Не бойся. Я не убью тебя прямо сейчас. Ты мне нужен, — нежно прошептал Рамси прямо в ухо Теона, растягивая слова.

Он провел ладонью по груди Теона, на мгновение задержав руку у бешено колотящегося сердца, затем скользнул ниже. Теон напрягся. Он ничего не понимал.

Рамси прикусил мочку его уха.

— Я пил твою кровь, а ты попробовал мою. Считай, что мы обручились.

Он тихо рассмеялся.

— Рамси, прошу тебя… отпусти меня, - простонал Теон. — И мы оба забудем обо всем, что здесь случилось. Пожалуйста… просто отпусти меня!

Рамси усмехнулся.

— Как я могу отпустить тебя? Ты невнимательно меня слушаешь? Ты пил _**мою**_ кровь. А я пил _**твою**_. Это значит, что теперь ты — мой! Мой всецело.

Теон нервно сглотнул.

— Ты будешь держать меня здесь и пить мою кровь, пока я не сдохну? Может, лучше сразу убьешь меня?! Выпей всю мою кровь! Тебе же этого хочется, верно?! — отчаянно выкрикнул он.

Рамси покачал головой, рассматривая Теона с головы до ног. Внезапно его лицо перекосилось от гнева.

— Я с тобой всего каких-то десять _**паршивых**_ минут, а ты уже _**так**_ меня бесишь!

Его глаза вспыхнули яростью. Он сильно укусил Теона за шею, и тот заорал от боли.

— Сейчас я еле сдерживаю себя, но если ты и дальше будешь мне перечить… — Рамси вцепился рукой в затылок Теона и вздернул его голову так, чтобы тот смотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Я накажу тебя. Я могу голыми руками содрать с тебя шкуру. И могу с легкостью вырвать все твои пальцы — один за другим. Если я начну с мизинца — какой выбрать? На левой руке? На правой? Или сразу на обеих?

Рамси схватил одной рукой левый мизинец Теона, а второй рукой — правый. Острые когти впились в кожу, и Теон в ужасе замотал головой.

— Не хочешь? Нет? Эти пальцы тебе нужны? А зачем? Разве ты ими пользуешься?

— Рамси, пожалуйста… — проскулил Теон. Он уже ничего не соображал от страха.

— Хорошо.

Рамси отпустил его мизинцы, и Теон облегченно вздохнул. Однако как только Рамси снова принялся поглаживать его грудь и живот, Теон напрягся и сжал зубы, еле сдерживая рыдания.

— Пожалуйста… — простонал он.

Левой рукой Рамси перебирал волосы на его голове, а правой ласкал круговыми движениями бедра и низ живота, приближаясь к паху.

— Ты согласен остаться здесь со мной? — неожиданно спросил Рамси.

"А у меня есть выбор? " — хотел переспросить Теон, но сдержался и просто кивнул. Похоже, это удовлетворило Рамси, потому что он тут же прижался к нему и поцеловал в губы. Теон ошеломленно дернулся.

— Ты никогда не занимался любовью с вампиром? — мягко спросил Рамси, оторвавшись от его рта. Он отстранился от Теона, быстро облизал свои пальцы и провел ими по внутренней поверхности рук, прикрученных к крестовине дыбы. Влажные кончики задержались на сгибах локтей.

— Я… я не… — недоуменно пробормотал Теон. — Но ты же… парень… парень-вампир.

— Я вампир, — кивнул Рамси. Его губы нежно двигались вдоль щеки Теона, а тот корчился в своих ремнях, не смея отвернуться. Ладонь Рамси нежно поглаживала и пощипывала его тело.

— Ммммм… я понял, — Теон почувствовал щекой, как растянулись в улыбке губы Рамси. — Ты никогда не занимался любовью с мужчиной…

При этих словах Рамси сильно сжал ягодицу Теона правой рукой. Его пальцы слегка касались сомкнутого ануса.

— … ты никогда не занимался любовью с вампиром… — левая рука зарылась в волосы Теона.

— … и ты никогда не занимался любовью с мужчиной-вампиром.

Рамси вновь прижался к губам Теона, грубо раздвинув их языком.

— Да ты у нас девственник, — засмеялся Рамси. — Я буду у тебя первым.

— О боже, нет, пожалуйста! — выкрикнул Теон. — Не делай этого, прошу! Лучше просто убей меня!

— Зачем? — искренне изумился Рамси. — Тебе ведь _**нравится**_ то, что я с тобой делаю.

Теон внезапно понял, что его пах уже давно налился приятной давящей болью. Он опустил глаза и увидел, что член набух и стоит почти горизонтально. Теон с ужасом уставился на Рамси.

— Нет, — замотал головой он. — Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет… Я не… мне не нравится это! Пожалуйста, прекрати! Это больно! Пожалуйста, не надо… остановись! Я не хочу… не надо!

Но Рамси продолжал целовать его лицо и шею, а потом сомкнул ладонь вокруг члена.

— Нет… — простонал Теон со слезами. — Нет, только не это… пожалуйста…. Не надо!

Он попытался сдержаться, но тело совершенно не поддавалось контролю.

— Да! — возразил Рамси шепотом. — О да! Говоришь, тебе это неприятно? Больно? И тебе не нравится? И почему я совсем не верю в это?

Теон дергался в его руках, не в силах сказать ни слова.

Рамси сунул горячий язык в его рот и несколькими рывками заставил Теона кончить с такой силой, что тот отключился.

***

Теон резко сел на постели. За окном все еще было темно. Он посмотрел на часы — была половина четвертого утра. В голове стучал молот, простыня была сбита в комок, а трусы и живот были обильно залиты спермой.

— О Боги… — Теон уткнул лицо в ладони. Последняя поллюция случилась у него три года назад, и сейчас он испытывал жуткий стыд перед самим собой.

Он встал, снял трусы и вытерся, с содроганием вспоминая свой сон. Все картины как наяву стояли у него перед глазами — Рамси, ласкающий его, прикусывающий, причиняющий боль, обхвативший его напряженный член… Он не хотел этого, но… Седьмое пекло, да он кончил так, что в глазах потемнело. Было очень стыдно и в то же время очень приятно. Теон не помнил, когда он в последний раз испытывал оргазм такой силы.

Теон прошел на кухню, открыл холодильник и выпил немного прокисшего молока из пластиковой канистры. Машинально он посмотрел в окно.

Канистра выпала из его рук, расплескав остаток молока по всей кухне. На газоне перед домом стоял вампир Рамси Болтон — с волосами, зачесанными назад, в той же черной рубашке с щегольски поддернутыми рукавами и поднятым воротником. Рубашка и брюки были перепачканы подсохшей кровью. Рамси смотрел прямо в окно кухни, словно чувствовал, где сейчас находился Грейджой.

Теон испуганно спрятался за дверцу открытого холодильника, но потом выругал себя за малодушие. Возможно, Рамси снова требовалась помощь… А сон… это всего лишь сон и дурные игры его собственного подсознания.

Теон натянул джинсы и поплелся к входной двери.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — недовольно спросил он.

— Мне нужно переждать день. Скоро рассвет, — вежливо сказал Рамси, оставаясь на прежнем месте. — Ты не позволишь мне спрятаться у тебя?

— Мдааа... — протянул Теон, переминаясь на пороге. — Ты за мной следил? Как ты меня нашел?

— У тебя есть кладовка или просто угол, куда не попадает солнечный свет? — не обращая внимания на реплику Теона, спросил Рамси.

— Нуу… есть подвал… — нерешительно ответил Теон. — А почему ты не пошел в свое "родовое гнездо"?

— Не успел, — коротко сказал Рамси. — Твоя кровь залечила мои раны, но мне надо отдохнуть. Я не могу передвигаться так быстро, как раньше — благодаря твоим землякам.

Теона кольнуло чувство вины.

— Я вообще-то сам не из этого города. Ладно, заходи в дом. Устрою тебя в подвале.

Рамси мгновенно очутился на пороге, и Теон отпрянул.

— Ого… ну ты и быстрый…

— Ты приглашаешь меня в дом? — переспросил Рамси, глядя на него своими белыми завораживающими глазами.

— Да, — неуверенно повторил Теон. Рамси стоял так близко, что они едва не соприкасались носами. Теон вдруг вспомнил свое сновидение и со стыдом обнаружил, как потяжелел его пах.

— Хорошо, — и Рамси очутился внутри.

— Показывай свой подвал, — приказал он.

В подвале было чисто, ящики с упакованными инструментами и ненужными вещами стояли аккуратными рядами. В углу расположился сломанный бойлер и две детские коляски. Рамси стащил вниз матрас и устроил себе удобную постель.

— Спасибо за то, что приютил.

— Надеюсь, завтра ночью ты продолжишь свой путь, — с нажимом произнес Теон. Еще не хватало, чтобы в Винтертауне узнали, что он позволил вампиру зайти в дом Старков.

Белые глаза Рамси блеснули в темноте.

— Конечно. Приятных снов, Теон Грейджой. Тебе ведь снились приятные сны?

Теон вздрогнул и непроизвольно прикрыл пах ладонью.

— Я бы не сказал, — пробормотал он и начал подниматься по лестнице наверх. — Надеюсь, такая жуткая хрень мне больше не приснится.

Теон закрыл дверь подвала.

— Наяву все будет гораздо интереснее, — сказал Рамси, провожая его взглядом. Он плотоядно улыбнулся, обнажив удлинившиеся клыки. — Гораздо интереснее, мой славный Теон…

Огромный серый волкодав вышел на газон перед домом Старков и завыл, подняв морду к луне.


	2. Западня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теон Грейджой, отведав крови вампира Рамси Болтона, невольно установил с ним мистическую связь, и хочет разорвать ее как можно скорее. В попытках избавиться от Рамси Теон попадает в западню.

Теон попробовал повернуться на бок, но ему что-то мешало. Он разлепил веки и увидел вместо потолка темно-бордовую парчовую ткань. Воздух был напоён сладковатым ароматом горячего воска, словно в церкви. В полутёмной комнате плясали тени, и слышалось потрескивание горящих свечей. Теон лежал на широкой постели с тяжёлым балдахином, раскинувшимся над кроватью на резных деревянных опорах. Обнажённую кожу холодил атлас красной простыни, в изголовье были разбросаны небольшие плотные подушки, обитые шёлком. Рядом стоял длинный комод чёрного дерева, и на нём теснилось множество зажжённых свечей разной высоты с причудливыми наростами восковых потёков, которые наплывали прямо на столешницу. В самом углу старинного комода примостилась пузатая бутыль из тёмного стекла, покрытая пылью и паутиной. Остальная часть комнаты скрывалась в полумраке, и в ней невозможно было разглядеть что-то ещё.

Пошевелив руками, Теон обнаружил, что его запястья крепко привязаны к столбикам резной спинки кровати. Он опустил глаза — на нём не было одежды, и смугловатая кожа казалась белоснежной на фоне простыни из кроваво-красного атласа.

— Рамси? — неуверенно произнёс Теон в пустоту и снова подёргал руками. Верёвки сильно врезались в его запястья, и он поморщился от боли. — Чёрт, Рамси!!! Развяжи меня! Или просто позволь проснуться! Мне надоели эти игры!

В голове у него мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, это ему не снится — ведь все предыдущие встречи с Рамси проходили в куда менее комфортной обстановке. Трижды он оказывался в сыром холодном подземелье — в первый раз на деревянной дыбе, во второй — на цепях, прикованный к стене, а в третий, самый омерзительный, — привязанный к деревянному столу. Но декорация снов никогда не менялась — это всегда был каменный подвал, в отличие от нынешних покоев с роскошной средневековой кроватью и прочим готическим антуражем.

Теон нервно сглотнул и выкрикнул:  
— Рамси, я хочу проснуться!

— А ты уверен, что это сон? — Рамси бесшумно возник на краю постели, словно соткавшись из теней, пляшущих по сторонам.

Теон похолодел, потому что на самом деле он не был в этом уверен. Если раньше его сновидения повторялись почти по одному и тому же сценарию, сейчас всё изменилось. Теон явно находился в покоях Рамси, который сидел рядом и спокойно смотрел на него без своего обычного хищного блеска в ледяных глазах. Рамси просто разглядывал его, не запугивая и не приступая к пыткам, и Теон окончательно понял, что это не сон.

— Чччёрт… так это всё на самом деле?! — с тоской произнёс он, даже не обратив внимания, насколько глупо прозвучал его вопрос. Он принялся дёргать руками, намеренно причиняя себе боль, страстно желая лишь одного — вырваться из кошмара. Но явь оставалась явью, несмотря на усиливающуюся боль в его несчастных запястьях.

Рамси с еле заметной усмешкой наблюдал, как Теон извивается на простынях. На вампире красовалась шёлковая рубашка серебристо-розового цвета, расстёгнутая сверху на три пуговицы. Воротник, как обычно, был слегка приподнят, а манжеты рукавов немного поддёрнуты. На груди, на металлической цепочке висела чёрная подвеска в форме буквы Х, а в правом ухе сверкала красным круглая серёжка. Теон вдруг вспомнил, что в подземелье одежда Рамси была совсем другой — что-то тёмное и бесформенное, напоминающее рясу, а в последний раз поверх этой рясы-балахона был нацеплен чёрный кожаный фартук.  
Теон прекратил бесполезные рывки и обречённо закрыл глаза. Рамси всё-таки похитил его.

— Я не знаю, что за игру ты затеял, но хочу, чтобы ты немедленно прекратил… — собравшись с силами, начал Теон, прекрасно понимая, что вся его запальчивость и гонор выглядят, по меньшей мере, комично.  
Как мог обнажённый человек, привязанный к кровати, диктовать условия пленившему его вампиру? К тому же Теон боялся Рамси. Прошлые сновидения не прошли для него без следа, и он каждую минуту ожидал, как исказится гневной гримасой лицо вампира; как он начнет угрожать и мучить. Теон страшился посмотреть в белые холодные глаза, потому что думал — еще немного, и Рамси примется вытворять наяву всё то, что он проделывал с ним в жутких снах.

Теон прерывисто вздохнул, и его сердце бешено заколотилось. Вспомнив о своих кошмарах, он словно вновь очутился на дыбе в подвале, где Рамси шарил по его телу жадными руками, вгрызался в шею, вцеплялся в волосы когтистой рукой и с размаху бил по лицу.

Глаза Рамси чуть расширились, он с интересом смотрел на Теона, чье тело заблестело от выступившей холодной испарины.

— Боишься меня? — утвердительно спросил он.

Теон старался дышать глубоко и ровно, но это получалось с трудом. Он отрицательно покачал головой, заворожено наблюдая за тем, как в свете свечей вспыхивают серебром изгибы пепельно-розовой рубашки.

— Почему ты так напуган? — продолжил Рамси спокойным голосом, и Теон заметил в его льдистых глазах насмешливые искорки. — Ведь я не причинил тебе никакого вреда.

— Тогда почему я здесь? В твоём… твоём доме? Почему ты связал меня? — Теон пошевелил запястьями.

— А тебе неудобно? — заботливо поинтересовался Рамси. Его глаза блестели весельем. — Я постарался, чтобы веревки не ранили тебя. Но ты так сильно дергался, что боюсь, теперь на твоих руках останутся синяки. Извини, но в этом виноват только ты сам.

Теон с недоумением уставился на него.

— Рамси, — прошептал он. — Ты раздел меня и привязал к кровати. И в моих снах я был в твоем подвале, ты пытал меня…

— Я не знаю, что тебе снилось. Это твои сны, а не мои, — прервал его Рамси. Лицо вампира изменилось, он холодно смотрел на Теона сощуренными глазами, а в голосе появились интонации Рамси из кошмарных снов — Рамси-палача, Рамси-насильника.

Теон вжался спиной в скользкую атласную простынь. Ужас снова овладел им, и Теон почувствовал, как пересыхает во рту, как холодеют его пальцы, как перехватывает горло и затрудняется дыхание. Его охватила паника — кошмарные сны начинали сбываться.

Вид перепуганной жертвы явно доставлял удовольствие Рамси, который с наслаждением любовался тем, как Теон пытается отползти к другому краю постели и как безуспешно старается высвободить руки. Ноздри Рамси чуть шевелились, а полные губы разомкнулись, приоткрыв белую полоску зубов.  
Он молчал, и от этого Теону становилось ещё страшнее. Рамси из снов практически не закрывал рта и сразу приступал к действиям, но Рамси настоящий просто сидел и наблюдал за бьющимся в панике пленником, абсолютно ничего не предпринимая. Это пугало всё сильнее, потому что Теон не знал, что ожидает его впереди.

Теон, согнув ноги в коленях, уперся пятками и дернулся изо всех, пытаясь разорвать веревки. Его ступни проехали по гладкому атласу, и рывок пропал втуне. Шёлковые подушки в изголовье разметало по сторонам.

Рамси продолжал молча смотреть. Теон обессиленно вытянулся, хрипло дыша. Он постарался отодвинуться от вампира, насколько позволяли привязанные руки, и в результате растянулся на кровати почти по диагонали, но Рамси не двигался.  
Он глядел на Теона, и в прозрачных глазах отражалось пламя горящих на комоде свечей.

— Пожалуйста, Рамси, отвяжи меня, — не выдержал Теон. Его умоляющий голос звучал настолько жалко, что от беспомощного стыда поджались пальцы на ногах. — Не нужно меня пугать. Мы ведь по-дружески попрощались с тобой позавчера… зачем ты забрал меня к себе? Что ты от меня хочешь?

Вместо ответа вампир положил на его бедро прохладную ладонь. Теон дёрнулся и попытался убрать ногу, но Рамси держал крепко.

— Я думал, что это очевидно, — сказал он и вдруг оказался верхом на Теоне.

Рамси оседлал его бёдра, и Теон почувствовал, как жесткая джинсовая ткань и грубые швы вдавились в обнажённый пах. Ощущение было не из приятных. Вампир медленно провел длинным ногтем по шее Теона, оставив на коже полоску, набухающую красным.

— Ты чем-то приворожил меня, — прошептал Рамси и прочертил другую царапину на груди Теона, задев сосок. — С самой первой нашей встречи. Как только я попробовал твою кровь, я захотел обладать тобой. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты сладок на вкус — твоя кровь пьянит и воспламеняет. Я потерял голову, словно новообращённый вампир. Меня отчаянно тянет к тебе, как бы я не пытался сдержаться. Все эти дни я не мог перестать думать о тебе… Я хочу тебя, и ничего не могу с собой поделать. Поэтому ты здесь.

От изумления у Теона отвисла челюсть. Несмотря на то, что во время своего монолога Рамси не прекращал поглаживать его грудь и живот кончиками пальцев, он не заметил этого, находясь под впечатлением от ошеломляющего любовного признания.

— Я… я… я не знаю, что и сказать, — растерянно пробормотал Теон.

— Я раскрыл перед тобой душу, а всё, что ты можешь промямлить мне в ответ — “Не знаю, что и сказать”? — яростно прошипел Рамси. За долю секунды его прозрачные глаза, только что смотревшие на Теона с нежностью, превратились в две ледышки, и страшный оскал перекосил лицо.

У Теона оборвалось сердце — он словно рухнул на дно чёрной пропасти. Рамси с силой провёл скрюченными пальцами по ребрам своей несчастной жертвы, оставив восемь следов, сочащихся кровью, и Теон заорал от резкой боли.

Рамси мгновенно схватил его за волосы и стукнул головой об деревянную спинку кровати. В глазах Теона потемнело, зубы клацнули, а перед глазами заплясали искры.

— Рамси, пожалуйста… — привычно захныкал он, глядя с униженной мольбой на свирепое лицо своего мучителя. Кошмар повторялся наяву, и Теон был не в силах прекратить его.

Рамси, похоже, немного успокоился. Он принялся поглаживать Теона, проводя указательным пальцем по контуру лица. В голове у Теона всё ещё шумело после удара, и он ждал, обмирая, когда ласковые прикосновения сменятся очередной оплеухой или зуботычиной.

— О чем ты просишь меня? — неожиданно мягко переспросил Рамси. Его лицо снова стало прежним — спокойным и немного отстраненным, с едва заметной усмешкой на полных губах. Он перебирал волнистые волосы Теона, пропуская их между пальцами прядь за прядью, словно играя.

Видимо, к Рамси вернулось благодушное настроение, и Теон решил попытаться разжалобить его.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти меня, — выпалил Теон, не отводя умоляющего взгляда от вампира. Он глубоко вдохнул и продолжил скороговоркой. — Ты отличный парень, и я думаю, что мы могли бы стать хорошими друзьями, но я не могу быть с тобой против своей воли. Я не гей. И не “клыкоман”.

Рамси не ответил. Его белые глаза призрачно блестели в мерцающем пламени свечей, а ладонь спускалась все ниже — он гладил живот Теона, задевая красные царапины, протянувшиеся от подмышек до талии. Вторая рука продолжала бережно придерживать голову пленника.

— А почему ты решил, что меня интересует твое мнение? — спросил он.

Теон сжался и тихо произнес:

— Ты… ты никогда не освободишь меня?

— Конечно же, НЕТ. Я заполучил тебя. Теперь ты мой.

Раздался щелчок, и во рту Рамси выросли длинные клыки. Он впился зубами в сгиб локтя Теона, прокусывая вену, и тот завопил, но скорее от отчаяния, чем от боли.

— Рамси… — протянул он, чувствуя, как глаза заволакивает слезами. В голове Теона словно на ускоренной перемотке мелькнули эпизоды их первой встречи — появление Рамси в баре, выстрелы в спину в упор, обмен кровью под ветвями раскидистого дерева на парковке… Рамси, дожидающийся на газоне приглашения в дом… Чёрт бы побрал Робба, “Настоящую кровь” и всех долбанных вампиров! Нужно было отобрать у Гловера бильярдный кий и сразу вонзить его в сердце Рамси…

Вампир наконец поднял голову, его глаза были полузакрыты, а рот перепачкан темной кровью. Теон всхлипнул — он ощущал, как стекает по руке струйка крови из прокушенной вены. Из-за пелены слёз всё вокруг него превратилось в бесформенные размытые тени.

Рамси скинул рубашку и с размаху опустился на Теона, вдавливая его в кровать всем весом. От неожиданной тяжести воздух с сипением вышел из лёгких Теона. Кожа Рамси была очень гладкой и прохладной.  
Вампир сдавил искусанную руку, заставляя кровь из вены бежать сильнее. Его правая ладонь, стискивающая локоть Теона, словно оделась в красную перчатку с длинной бахромой.

— Не надо… прошу тебя… — простонал Теон. Из-за навалившегося всем телом Рамси ему было тяжело дышать.

Теон вдруг подумал, что эта жуткая ночь не может продолжаться бесконечно. Рано или поздно наступит рассвет, и тогда… тогда Рамси спрячется в самом тёмном углу и заснёт. И хотя сейчас бесполезно сопротивляться, вырываться и умолять, днём он сможет попытаться сбежать отсюда. Нужно всего лишь дотерпеть до рассвета — чтобы ни задумал Рамси, убийство Теона явно не входило в его планы.

— Думаешь, что сможешь сбежать от меня днём? — вдруг жарко зашептал прямо ему в ухо Рамси, и Теон испуганно вытаращился на него. — Удивлён, что я могу с лёгкостью прочесть все твои жалкие мысли? Не забывай, что я пил твою кровь, и теперь я чувствую тебя. Даже если ты убежишь, я без труда разыщу тебя, где бы ты ни спрятался. Ведь я всегда знаю, где ты находишься. Забудь о побеге! Он все равно закончится тем, что ты вновь вернёшься ко мне, но наказание будет ужасным. Я никогда не отпущу тебя. Ты — мой. Ты принадлежишь мне до конца своей жизни, крепко запомни это.

Теон лежал в прострации совершенно без сил, им овладела безразличная полуобморочная дурнота. Он обречённо уставился в провисающий бордовый полог над головой, не обращая внимания на Рамси, который тискал его, пачкая кровью, и то ли прикусывал, то ли целовал его шею.

— Покорным ты нравишься мне гораздо больше, — прошептал Рамси и вдруг завёл окровавленные пальцы под ягодицы Теона. Он принялся массировать сжатые мышцы вокруг отверстия.

Теон зажмурился и, кусая губы, попытался думать о чём угодно, только не о руке Рамси, которая возилась между его ягодиц, но все его мысли и ощущения, похоже, сейчас сосредоточились именно там. Теон с ужасом готовился к новой боли и унизительному проникновению — ведь Рамси намеревался перейти к тому, о чём, как выяснилось, он мечтал с самого начала их знакомства.

Рамси погрузил кончики двух пальцев внутрь Теона и начал мягко водить ими по кругу. Теон продолжал кусать губы, не сдерживая слёзы, которые стекали по вискам. Он чувствовал, как распирает его анус и усиливается жжение.

Пальцы вошли до половины, продолжая двигаться по кругу то в одну, то в другую сторону, сменяясь нежными толчками вперёд.

Рамси, приподнявшись, обхватил член Теона второй рукой, и начал дрочить, мягко проталкивая пальцы внутрь всё глубже. Теон зашипел от неожиданности — в паху протяжно стрельнуло, жжение и давление сзади усилилось. Нижняя часть тела отказывалась ему повиноваться.  
То, что делал с ним Рамси, было отвратительным, но в то же время таким непристойно приятным, что Теон не сдержал стона.  
Он не видел, как внимательно наблюдают за его лицом мерцающие серебристые глаза.

— Не так уж и плохо, правда? — спросил Рамси и прижался к его губам, раздвигая их языком. Теон ощутил во рту солёный привкус собственной крови, а потом почувствовал сильный рывок внизу и взорвался оргазмом.  
Он выгнулся дугой, кончив с тремя пальцами Рамси, глубоко погружёнными в его зад.

***

Теон подскочил на кровати, словно кто-то толкнул его в спину. Он проснулся в своей небольшой спальне, на сбитых в комок простынях, со спущенными до колен трусами. Постельное бельё было перепачкано спермой.

Теон уткнул лицо в ладони. Снова! Это случилось снова! Он едва не разрыдался от отчаяния.  
Темнота за окном постепенно рассеивалась, было около половины пятого утра. Теон встал с постели и в сердцах скомкал изгаженные простыни в плотный комок.

Он расстался с Рамси два дня назад. Вампир провел день в подвале дома, и, как только село солнце, вежливо поблагодарил Теона за оказанный приют, и продолжил путь к своему загадочному Создателю.

Вместо того, чтобы просто остаться в памяти Теона необычным воспоминанием, Рамси начал являться к нему каждую ночь в кошмарных эротических сновидениях. В этих ужасных снах вампир мучил его, издевался, унижал и домогался, а затем доводил до оргазма, после которого Теон просыпался в холодном поту, перемазанный спермой.

Сны были почти неотличимы от яви, и Теону казалось, что он одновременно находится в двух мирах: ночью — в лапах Рамси, скованный цепями, прикрученный ремнями или связанный веревками, а днем — в солнечном Винтертауне вместе с Роббом, Кирой, Хозером и посетителями бара “Стар _К_ с”.

Теон не высыпался и ходил весь день в странной серой дремоте до вечера, чтобы потом, рухнув в постель, вновь оказаться в жутком доме Рамси. Самое омерзительное заключалось в том, что Теон, кажется, начинал привыкать к ласкам Рамси и даже к угрозам и боли, которыми тот постоянно “разогревал” его перед позорным финалом. А самым постыдным было то, что, кончая во сне в кулак Рамси, Теон испытывал оргазм в реальности, обильно пачкая спермой живот и трусы.

Теперь, стоило ему хотя бы подумать о сексе или мельком глянуть на аппетитную задницу проходящей мимо девицы, он мгновенно вспоминал сильные умелые руки Рамси и его вожделеющий взгляд. После этого пах наливался тяжестью, и Теону приходилось немедленно ретироваться в укромное местечко, где он старался любыми способами прекратить неожиданную эрекцию.

Теон начал замечать, что заглядывается на мужские руки, и как-то раз, засмотревшись на волосатые мосластые ручищи Хозера, привлёк его внимание. Хозер, который жарил гамбургеры, блистая в очередном умопомрачительном тюрбане, подмигнул ему и, причмокнув губами со словами “Нравится, как я сегодня выгляжу, дорогуша”, выпятил зад в обтягивающих фиолетовых лосинах. Теон, покраснев, умчался на задний двор и долго стоял там, прижавшись разгоряченным лицом к сложенным у стены железным ящикам. “Я не гей! ” — твердил Теон, словно заклинание, и с ужасом ждал наступления вечера, когда придет черед гостить в безумной реальности вампира Рамси Болтона с его веревками, цепями и насильными ласками.

Теон понимал, что серия повторяющихся снов совсем неслучайна и как-то связана с тем, что он отведал крови вампира. Однако он не имел ни малейшего представления как избавиться от этого кошмарного наваждения.

Теон снова и снова просматривал все сайты и ссылки, посвящённые вампирам, но не нашёл даже намёка на такой побочный эффект от вампирской крови, как эротические сновидения. Похоже, что только вампир мог помочь ему, а единственным вампиром, которого он знал, был Рамси. Круг замкнулся. От мысли, что ему придется разыскивать Рамси и просить избавления от навязчивых гомосексуальных снов, Теон приходил в ужас, но другого выбора у него не было. К тому же он догадывался, где сейчас мог находиться вампир.

Теон повертел головой, разминая затёкшую шею, и направился на кухню. Остановившись у холодильника, он вытащил из-под магнитика в форме мультяшного осьминога пожелтевшую от времени фотографию.  
В тот вечер, когда Рамси, церемонно попрощавшись, покинул дом, Теон обнаружил на обеденном столе выцветшую карточку, сделанную еще в те времена, когда фотографы использовали пластины и магниевые вспышки. На пожелтевшей картонке в окружении высоких деревьев стоял трехэтажный особняк с четырьмя белыми колоннами и лепниной. На обороте карточки размашистыми печатными буквами было выведено одно слово — “Хорнвуд”.

Теон не знал, зачем Рамси оставил ему эту фотографию, и даже не был уверен, был ли “Хорнвуд” тем самым “поместьем”, куда держал свой путь вампир. Возможно, Хорнвудом назывался городок, в котором располагался этот старинный дом, изображенный на фотографии.

Набрав в поисковике “Хорнвуд”, Теон обнаружил, что это название земель некоего Хорнвуда, который почти два столетия назад построил в самом сердце своих владений что-то вроде замка — огромное здание из серого камня с готическими башенками, флюгерами и горгульями на водостоках. После того, как род Хорнвудов прервался, земля вместе с причудливым замком были заброшены. На протяжении десятилетий строение ветшало и разрушалось, пока восемьдесят лет назад его не выкупил один делец. Он продал земли, оставив лишь просторный участок, на котором располагался полуразрушенный “замок” и полностью перестроил его, превратив в большое поместье с колоннами. К его дверям вела широкая аллея, по краям которой росли высокие тисовые кусты. Особняк несколько раз менял владельцев, поскольку содержание такого огромного дома обходилось недёшево, а его местоположение в самой глуши северного округа совсем не привлекало толстосумов, предпочитающих селиться поближе к цивилизации.

Сейчас хозяином “Хорнвуда” числился некий Мандерли, но, как сообщало одно из риэлтерских агентств, дом пустовал уже более десяти лет и в течение этого срока безуспешно ожидал арендаторов или покупателей.  
Самым важным было то обстоятельство, что особняк “Хорнвуд” находился всего лишь в двенадцати милях от Винтертауна.

Теон не имел ни малейшего понятия, был ли этот загадочный Мандерли Создателем Рамси, но он знал, что Рамси не случайно оставил фотографию поместья на столе, а значит, искать вампира следовало именно в “Хорнвуде”.

Теон решил отпроситься с работы пораньше, и вечером наведаться в таинственный особняк.

Еле дождавшись полудня, Теон приехал на велосипеде в “Стар _К_ с” совершенно разбитым, он чувствовал себя так, словно у него начинался грипп. Теон все время думал о предстоящей поездке в “Хорнвуд”, и от этого его сердце начинало лихорадочно колотиться. Теона страшила предстоящая встреча с вампиром, хотя он постоянно твердил себе, что Рамси из его кошмаров не имеет ничего общего с настоящим Рамси — высокомерным и церемонно-вежливым.

В будние обеденные часы “Стар _К_ с” не мог похвастаться наплывом посетителей. Бар был почти пуст, если не считать троих молчаливых лесорубов, которые торопливо поглощали свои ланчи, намереваясь выкроить из скудного времени перерыва несколько минут на перекур, и парочки подростков за дальним столиком, потягивающих кока-колу.

Кира читала любовный роман в затёртой бумажной обложке, облокотившись о барную стойку. Когда Теон поздоровался с ней, она подняла голову.

— Привет, Теон! В мужском туалете подтекает бачок, посмотри, в чём там дело…

Внезапно она замолчала и прыснула смехом, лукаво сощурив глаза.

— Ай-ай-ай, проказник! Выглядишь так, будто всю ночь смотрел порнушку и гонял в кулачок, — хихикнула она.

— Да ну тебя… — мрачно отмахнулся Теон и направился в мужской туалет осматривать бачок. Он почувствовал, как кровь ударила в лицо, и приложил ладони к разгоряченным щекам.

— Кто-то пришёл в плохом настроении! — пропела Кира ему вслед. — Это всё потому, что ты никак не заведёшь себе девушки!

— Ну так погуляй с ним снова, милашка, — отозвался с кухни Хозер. Сегодня он щеголял в тюрбане с леопардовым принтом. — Или он уже недостаточно хорош для нашей принцессы?

Кира громко расхохоталась и начала шутливо препираться с Хозером, но Теон уже не слышал их. Он починил подтекающий бачок, подтянул краны и проверил наличие в дозаторах туалетной бумаги, мыла и бумажных полотенец. Теперь можно было с чистой совестью отпрашиваться у Робба.

Теон прошёл к подсобке-“офису”, по привычке почесав ногой подставленное брюхо Серого ветра, развалившегося на пороге. Волкодав протяжно зевнул, громко клацнув огромной пастью. Дверь, как всегда, была полуоткрыта, и Робб в окружении коробок, примостившись на краешке железного ящика, что-то посчитывал на калькуляторе, листая пачку счетов.

— Привет, Робб! Как дела?

Робб поднял голову и сунул за ухо карандаш с изгрызенным кончиком. Он широко улыбнулся, но мгновением позже — когда он внимательно вгляделся в лицо Теона — улыбка погасла, а взгляд стал озабоченным.

— Дружище, да ты совсем хреново выглядишь — весь серый и словно с лица сошёл. Что случилось? Ты заболел?

Теон присел на коробку с пачками кофе. Робб смотрел на него с сочувствием и грыз кончик шариковой ручки, которую он машинально подхватил со стола.

— Ну… э… да, — соврал Теон. — Просто немного приболел. Я как раз хотел попросить тебя отпустить меня пораньше. Хочу немного отлежаться — ну, знаешь, аспирин, грелка на голову, много апельсинового сока…

Он криво улыбнулся и развёл руками. Робб, не отрываясь, глядел на его бледно-серое лицо, залёгшие тени под глазами, вытянутую шею, а затем перевел глаза на его руки — сначала на запястья, а затем на локтевые сгибы. Теон недоумённо проследил за его взглядом, не понимая причины этого странного осмотра.

— Да ты и впрямь подхватил какую-то заразу, — нахмурив брови, сказал Робб. — Ты, видимо, этой ночью совсем не спал, тебе надо отдохнуть. Я отпущу тебя домой прямо сейчас. Всё равно по вторникам у нас затишье, так что “Стар _К_ с” сегодня прекрасно справится и без тебя.

— Спасибо, — со вздохом облегчения сказал Теон. — Ну, тогда я пойду?

— Дружище, — Робб перегнулся через стол, чуть подавшись вперёд. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Он выжидательно смотрел прямо в глаза Теона, и тому стало не по себе. Что известно Роббу? И самое главное — как он сумел узнать о Рамси?

— Сказать что? — начал тянуть время Теон.

— После пятничной стрельбы ты сам не свой, — осторожно сказал Робб. Он продолжал пристально глядеть на Теона с очень странным выражением. — Тот вампир… Он не беспокоит тебя?

Теон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и его глаза забегали.

— А с чего бы ему меня беспокоить? Он ушёл… куда он там направлялся... С тех пор я его больше не видел.

Робб молчал, не отрывая взгляда от лица Теона. Тому захотелось съёжиться от неловкости и стыда — он понял, что Робб не верит ни единому его слову. Теон мог бы рассказать своему лучшему другу обо всём, что произошло с ним за последние дни, но он понимал, что не в силах сделать это. Возможно, когда-нибудь потом… когда прекратятся эти ужасные сны… и когда Рамси превратится в очень далекое отстранённое воспоминание.

— Ну что ж, это хорошо, — произнес Робб и вздохнул. Он снова принялся покусывать кончик шариковой ручки. — Просто я очень переживаю за тебя. Иди домой немедленно, и сразу ложись в постель. Отдохни, выспись как следует… Я надеюсь, что завтра ты придёшь в бар прежним веселым бодрячком.

— Конечно, Робб, — вымученно улыбнулся Теон. — Ну, я пойду?

— Иди. До завтра, Теон.

Выходя из подсобки, Теон заметил, как Робб провожает его взглядом.

Усевшись на велосипед, Теон увидел, как к нему трусит Серый Ветер. Волкодав вывалил розовый язык, словно улыбаясь, и помахивал хвостом.

— Что, решил проводить меня? — с улыбкой обратился Теон к собаке, ставя ногу на педаль. Серый Ветер сморщил нос и коротко гавкнул. — Это значит “да”? Ну, тогда догоняй!

Он ехал по обочине шоссе, постепенно набирая скорость, а волкодав безмолвной серой тенью мчался вслед за ним.

***

Незадолго до заката Теон, вооружившись фонариком, выкатил велосипед из гаража. Дома он сверился с картой — чтобы добраться до особняка “Хорнвуд”, ему нужно было проехать семь миль на восток по шоссе, а потом свернуть на просёлочную дорогу между холмами “Бараньи лбы”, которая должна была вывести прямиком в земли Хорнвуда к его покинутому поместью.

Теон быстро добрался до съезда с шоссе и свернул на широкую колею с утоптанным щебнем, сквозь который пробивались стебли травы. Дорога тянулась по открытой зеленой равнине с пологими холмами, заросшими низким кустарником, и было заметно, что ею почти не пользовались. Чем дальше продвигался Теон, тем чаще ему встречались участки колеи, полностью скрытые травяными зарослями. Земли вокруг выглядели совсем заброшенными — не было ни строений, ни ферм, ни даже временных охотничьих домиков.

Теон несколько раз терял тропу, и надеялся, что успеет найти особняк до того, как окончательно стемнеет. С каждой милей, которая приближала его к “Хорнвуду”, Теону всё больше становилось не по себе. Он думал, насколько дурацкой была его идея явиться на ночь глядя к неизвестному дому. Скорее всего, в конце своего пути он обнаружит лишь пустой обветшалый особняк с заколоченными окнами и дверью. После этого ему придётся возвращаться домой в полной темноте, подсвечивая дорогу фонариком и рискуя расшибиться, наехав на камень или кочку.

Дорога, петляющая между холмов, вывела его к большому полю, огороженному почерневшей деревянной оградой. Кое-где брёвна рухнули, и из высокой травы торчали изъеденные непогодой и временем чёрные столбики опор, словно редкие гнилые зубы. В поле гудела летняя мошкара, и стрекотали сверчки.  
В вечерних сумерках были видны покосившиеся ржавые ворота ограды, от которых вглубь поля шла ровная аллея, обрамлённая тисовым кустарником. В самом конце аллеи можно было разглядеть высокий белый дом с четырьмя колоннами.

Когда Теон с опаской обошёл ворота (которые грозили рухнуть на любого смельчака, дерзнувшего отворить их), сумерки превратились в чернильную темноту.

Теон ехал по тисовой аллее, зажав в зубах фонарик, постепенно снижая скорость. Он уговаривал себя развернуться и отправиться домой. Вся эта затея была сплошной глупостью и безрассудством. “Хорнвуд” был заброшен и пуст — в нем не горело ни единого огонька.

Подъехав к величественному особняку, Теон прислонил велосипед к ближайшей колонне и медленно поднялся по каменным ступенькам.  
На просторной веранде валялись прошлогодние сухие листья и перевёрнутое кресло-качалка с выломанными полозьями.

Теон направился к дверям, и рассохшиеся доски заскрипели под его ногами. Он заметил, что вокруг воцарилась тягучая тишина, словно кто-то выключил все звуки. Теон не слышал даже сверчков — лишь собственные шаги и своё прерывистое дыхание. Он застыл, вслушиваясь в темное безмолвие, и на секунду ему почудился какой-то шелест сзади.  
Он резко обернулся и посветил фонариком, однако перед верандой никого не было. Теон не заметил, как большая серая собака припала к земле, скрывшись в высоких стеблях травы.

Теон приблизился к огромным двустворчатым дверям с позеленевшим медным кольцом на одной из ручек. На кольце висела миниатюрная лосиная голова с ветвистыми рогами.  
Теон, затаив дыхание, взял медную лосиную голову и еле слышно стукнул ею по теплому дереву. Никто не ответил, и он, усмехнувшись, развернулся и уже занёс ногу, чтобы сделать шаг, как вдруг ощутил дуновение воздуха.

Теон обернулся — одна из створок чуть приоткрылась, и в тёмном проёме возникла высокая фигура. Внезапно над входом вспыхнула керосиновая лампа в железной сетке, и веранда озарилась кружком неяркого света. Теон подпрыгнул от неожиданности и выронил фонарик.  
В дверях стоял Рамси Болтон в темно-бордовой рубашке с приподнятым воротником и чёрных джинсах. Его волосы до плеч, как обычно, были зачесаны назад, открывая бесстрастное белое лицо с серебристыми глазами.

Теон сумел поднять свой фонарик только со второго раза.

— П-привет… как же ты меня напугал, — сказал он дрожащим голосом.

— Здравствуй, Теон. Я ждал тебя, — спокойно ответил Рамси.

— Ждал? — недоуменно переспросил Теон. Что значит “ждал”?!

— Не нужно перебивать меня глупыми вопросами, — холодно продолжил Рамси. Он как-то странно посмотрел на Теона, и тот насторожился, почуяв неладное. — Я действительно ждал тебя. Но думал, что ты придешь в другую ночь. Сейчас ты немного… не вовремя.

Теон открыл рот, чтобы спросить, почему он должен был явиться в “Хорнвуд” в другую ночь, и почему именно сейчас его визит “не вовремя”, как вдруг заметил, что за спиной Рамси маячат какие-то силуэты.

Через мгновение на веранде возник молодой блондин с коротким хвостом волос на макушке и выбритыми висками. Он был затянут в чёрную косуху и кожаные штаны, в его ушах были тоннели, а в носу сверкала страза. Руки юноши серебрились металлическими браслетами и кольцами, и даже на больших пальцах тускло блестели расплющенные черепа, змеи и оскаленные пасти. Из-за пазухи куртки торчала рукоятка кнута с намотанным ремнём. Блондин быстро облизнулся, обшарив Теона взглядом с головы до ног. Его блёклое лицо растянулось в гаденькой усмешке.

— Человек! Какая приятная неожиданность… — протянул он, сверкнув глазами.

Рядом с ним, словно из-под земли, выросли еще двое — хмурый брюнет и иссохший лысоголовый, похожий на измождённую хищную птицу. Они встали вокруг испуганного Теона, взяв его в полукольцо.

— Рамси, почему ты держишь на пороге этого славного человека? Почему ты не впускаешь его в дом? — высоким фальцетом спросил блондин. Похоже, что, несмотря на свой юный вид, он верховодил в этой компании. — Человек пришел так кстати… очень, очень кстати!

Теон почувствовал, как в его груди расползается холодок. Он догадался, что перед ним стоят вампиры, и намерения у них были совсем недобрые. Они как будто собирались напасть на него… хотя Дейнерис Таргариен всегда повторяла, что за последний год ни один человек не пострадал от вампира. Однако троица, окружившая Теона, вела себя так вызывающе, если не сказать агрессивно, что Теон понял — лучшим выходом будет немедленное бегство.

— Я, наверное, и впрямь ошибся со временем визита, — сиплым голосом выдавил он и отступил на шаг. — Мне пора. Увидимся, Рамси.

Пальцы блондина вцепились в его плечо, и гладкая физиономия с широко распахнутыми водянисто-голубыми глазами заглянула прямо в лицо. Вампир улыбался, изображая дружелюбие, но его взгляд был холоден, а из под верхней губы торчали длинные клыки.

— Почему ты убегаешь так быстро? Заходи, побудь с нами немного, — блондин снова жадно облизнулся. — Мы приглашаем тебя в дом!

Тройка вампиров расхохоталась.

Теон не успел моргнуть, как всё закружилось перед его глазами, и он оказался внутри особняка, в самом центре пустого вестибюля.  
В холле приглушённо горели два переносных керосиновых фонаря, и в их неярком свете можно было рассмотреть грязный пол, покрытый сухими листьями и белыми травинками, несколько старомодных стульев, продавленный диван с пружинами, торчащими прямо из обивки, и большой бильярдный стол. В глубине вестибюля виднелась широкая изогнутая лестница с роскошной балюстрадой, уходящая наверх. С высокого потолка свешивался огромный серый кокон — скорее всего гигантская люстра, замотанная в ветошь.

Теон испуганно озирался по сторонам. Вампиры вновь окружили его, придвинувшись ближе, и взгляды, которые они обменивались, нравились ему все меньше. Он беспомощно оглянулся на Рамси, который продолжал бесстрастно стоять у дверей, скрестив руки на груди.

— Какой хороший свежий человек, — пропел блондин. Он начал приплясывать на месте, не отрывая голодного взгляда от шеи Теона. — Такой сюрприз, такой сюрприз…

— Он мой, — громко раздался властный голос, и трое вампиров, как по команде, повернули головы к дверям.

— Это твой человек? — сощурился белокурый главарь. — Ты не говорил нам, что завёл здесь себе человека!

Он медленно направился к Рамси вихляющей походкой, достав, как бы невзначай, кнут из-за пазухи. Ремень мгновенно размотался, и его кончик волочился вслед за блондином.

— А почему ты не хочешь поделиться им?

— Потому что он принадлежит только _**мне,**_ — Теон словно услышал голос Рамси из своих снов — тихий, но полный клокочущей ярости. Видимо, нотки бешенства уловили и остальные вампиры, потому что лысый вдруг оскалился в улыбке-гримасе, а блондин остановился и начал визгливо хохотать.

— Брось, Рамси, не жадничай, — прекратив смех, сказал вампир. Он чуть повел рукой, и ремень кнута зазмеился по полу, едва не достав кончиком ботинок Рамси. — Ты ведь всегда делился своими людьми! Мы и возьмем-то от него совсем чуть-чуть... Мы не собираемся выпивать его досуха.

— Хотя я здорово проголодался, — заскрежетал низким голосом хмурый брюнет.

— В подвале стоит целый ящик “Настоящей крови“. Иди и угостись, если совсем невмоготу, — процедил сквозь зубы Рамси. Он не удостоил скрипучего брюнета взглядом, продолжая буравить глазами юного вампира с кнутом.

— Сам лакомишься свежатинкой, а нам суешь эту химическую дрянь? — просипел брюнет и, резко вцепившись в плечи Теона, повалил его на грязный пол.  
Он на мгновение завис над своей ошеломлённой жертвой, разинув зубастый рот, как вдруг его словно вихрем смело с Теона.  
Теон даже не успел осознать, что именно произошло. Он приподнялся на локтях, чувствуя запоздалую боль в ушибленной спине. Теон повернулся к вампирам, и от увиденного зрелища его волосы едва не встали дыбом.

Блондин стоял, расставив чуть согнутые в коленях ноги. Он замахнулся кнутом, а тощий лысый, раззявив рот, громко шипел, как разъяренный лесной кот, выставив напоказ клыки величиной с мизинец.  
Рамси одной рукой душил черноволосого вампира, впечатав его в стену с такой силой, что он с головы до ног покрылся серой пылью осыпавшейся штукатурки.

— Разве я непонятно объясняю? — ледяным тоном спросил Рамси, а вампир, висящий в его руке, щелкал зубами, не в силах вырваться. — Этот человек — _**мой** **!**_

Рамси повернулся и с лёгкостью вышвырнул брюнета в окно. Стекло вместе с рассохшимися деревянными рамами звонко разлетелось на куски, и вампир исчез в вихре деревянных щепок и стеклянной крошки.

Молодой главарь оскалился и взмахнул кнутом:

— Нас трое, а ты один, Рамси! Не самый удачный расклад.

Рамси очутился рядом с лежащим Теоном, закрывая его собой. В руках он держал обломок деревянной рамы с зазубренным кончиком. Двери распахнулись, и в холл ввалился кипящий от бешенства брюнет — его лицо было усеяно порезами, а в горле торчал крупный кусок стекла.

— Померяемся силами? — прошипел Рамси так страшно, что Теон непроизвольно сжался в комок.

Вампиры застыли и переглянулись. Брюнет выдернул из шеи осколок и покачал головой, расплескивая сгустки черной крови.  
Молодой вампир помедлил и нехотя растянул губы в мерзкой улыбке.

— Мы не хотим причинять тебе вред, Рамси… это невежливо — обижать хозяина в его собственном доме, — сказал он.

— Тогда выметайтесь отсюда поскорее, — ответствовал Рамси, не выпуская из рук деревянный обломок.

— Мы уйдем. Но что же нам передать Русе?

— Передайте ему, что я в пути, и что рано или поздно мы с ним увидимся.

— Ай-ай-ай-ай, — зацокал языком главарь. — Русе призвал тебя больше десяти дней назад, а ты, вместо того, чтобы немедленно явиться к нему, поселился в своем старом доме, завёл себе человека… Русе это не понравится, очень не понравится! Ты осмелился не выполнить прямой приказ Создателя?

— Если бы он не отрёкся от меня, создав другое дитя, я бы не осмелился ослушаться его, — холодно бросил Рамси. — Но я выполню приказ и приду к нему. Скоро.

Троица неторопливо направилась к дверям. У самого порога блондин обернулся и смерил Теона красноречивым взглядом:

— Ещё увидимся, человек!

Двери распахнулись, и трое вампиров словно растворились в ночной мгле. Теон, который всё это время просидел на полу, поднялся и стер холодный пот со лба. Его сильно трясло — он понял, какой страшной опасности только что избежал.

— Кто они? — тихо спросил Теон. Его губы словно заледенели и совсем не двигались.

— Подручные моего Создателя, — коротко ответил Рамси и закрыл двери. — Пришли выяснить, почему я ещё не у него.

— И почему же?

— У меня были на то свои причины, — улыбнулся Рамси. Он пододвинул Теону колченогий стул.  
— Извини, обстановка небогатая. Этот дом когда-то знавал лучшие времена.

— Почему они напали на меня? — никак не мог успокоиться Теон. — Я думал, что вампиры больше не охотятся на людей. Белокурая вампирша постоянно об этом талдычит по телеку! И не только по телеку…

Рамси склонил голову и, помедлив, ответил:

— Это… немного сложно. Тебе нет нужды вникать в это.

— Почему ты сказал им, что я — твой? В каком смысле “твой”? — возмущенно продолжил Теон.

— В прямом, — серьезно сказал Рамси и через мгновение добавил. — Мне надо было их как-то прогнать.

Теон вздохнул и затем вспомнил, зачем он, собственно, приехал в “Хорнвуд”.

— Рамси, я пришел к тебе не просто так… Есть одна проблема… Видишь ли, после того, как я выпил твою кровь…

— Тебе снятся странные сны обо мне? — с улыбкой спросил Рамси.

— Да… Ты _**знал?!**_ — гневно переспросил Теон и вскочил со стула. — Ты знал, и все равно дал мне выпить свою долбаную кровь? И как теперь прекратить всё это?

— Сны скоро прекратятся сами собой, — пожал плечами Рамси.

— И всё?

— Всё.

Теон открыл рот, чтобы выругаться, но потом просто возмущенно выдохнул. Какой же он идиот!

— Хорошо, — с неприязнью сказал он и направился к дверям. — Спасибо за то, что просветил насчет снов… я пошел.

— Куда?

— Домой! — резко ответил Теон. — Пока я доберусь до Винтертауна, будет глубокая ночь. Очень надеюсь, что сегодня мне наконец-то удастся выспаться.

Рамси вдруг преградил ему путь. Теон попытался обойти его, но, как только он делал шаг влево или вправо, вампир оказывался прямо напротив него.

— Что из шутки, Рамси? — похолодел Теон. — Выпусти меня!

Рамси широко улыбнулся.

— Нет.

Теон нервно сглотнул и, резко подавшись вправо, опрометью кинулся к двери. Через секунду он обнаружил, что стоит, плотно притиснутый спиной к твердой поверхности, а Рамси нависает над ним, упершись ладонями в стену по бокам от его плеч, словно поймав Теона в клетку... или приготовившись обнять.

— Ты останешься здесь, — прошептал Рамси, глядя своими бесцветными глазами на застывшего от ужаса Теона. — Я сказал этим вампирам правду. Ты мой. И поэтому ты никуда не пойдёшь без моего дозволения.

— Черт, Рамси, это… это не смешно, — выдавил Теон, прекрасно понимая, что вампир и не собирался шутить.

— Добро пожаловать из снов в реальность, — нежно сказал Рамси.

Он взял Теона за руку и мгновенье спустя они оказались перед распахнутым люком в полу. В полутьме были видны каменные ступеньки, ведущие вниз.

— И добро пожаловать в твои новые покои, Теон.


	3. Добро пожаловать в мир "Иных"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теон узнает много нового не только о вампирах, но и о своем друге Роббе.

Подвал был совсем не похож на подземелье из сновидений Теона. Просторное темное помещение с каменными стенами и полом было сухим и на удивление чистым. Подвал был пуст, если не считать высокого матраса в дальнем углу. На нем была навалена груда одеял и несколько подушек. По верхней части одной из стен, почти на стыке с потолком, тянулась цепочка из пяти оконных проемов, каждый из которых был размером с небольшой кирпич. Через стекла виднелись кусочки черного неба, усеянного звездами.

Рамси, крепко стиснув руку Теона, молниеносно пересек помещение и толкнул своего пленника на матрас. Не успел Теон опомниться, как вокруг его правого запястья сомкнулось железное кольцо и что-то лязгнуло сбоку. Грейджой повернул голову — из стены торчало чугунное полукружье, к которому крепилась новенькая блестящая цепь длиной не меньше четырех футов. Рамси проверил оковы и присел на край матраса.

Перепуганный Теон немедленно отполз к противоположной стороне и подтянул ноги к подбородку, пытаясь хоть как-то отгородиться от Рамси. Вампир наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой.

— Цепь не будет серьезно досаждать тебе, — сказал он. — Если, конечно, ты не попытаешься отгрызть себе большой палец, чтобы освободиться.

Теон дернул правой рукой — цепь действительно не мешала ему и не сковывала движения. По крайней мере, он мог свободно встать или лечь на матрас, вытянувшись во весь рост.

— Здесь есть все необходимое, — Рамси небрежно махнул ладонью вправо, и Теон, покосившись вниз, увидел, что рядом с матрасом стоит бутылка воды и пакет с сэндвичами из магазина. Рядом располагался ночной горшок.

Теон тяжело вздохнул. Рамси хорошо подготовился к его приему.

— И что потом? — хрипло спросил он.

— Сейчас мне надо отлучиться по делам, — ответил вампир. — А на закате я приду к тебе. И больше нам никто не будет мешать.

Теон уткнулся лицом в ладони и прижался спиной к стене. Все внутри у него словно смерзлось в ледяной ком. Он обреченно ждал, когда наконец Рамси уйдет и оставит его в покое.

Вдруг Теон ощутил прикосновение прохладных пальцев. Рамси бесшумно переместился — теперь он сидел почти вплотную к Теону, упершись локтем в стену прямо над его головой. Он мягко отвел руки Теона в стороны, и тот застыл, затаив дыхание.

Он ждал, что сейчас Рамси вцепится ему в волосы, ударит головой об стену, а затем грубо повалит на матрас.

Но Рамси просто прижался своими полными губами к губам Теона — изгиб в изгиб, — помедлил и легко тронул кончиком языка сомкнутый рот. Почувствовав, как напрягся Теон, Рамси не стал проникать дальше, и лишь нежно обвел языком его губы. Это был очень бережный поцелуй, но испуганный Теон сидел неподвижно и почти не дышал, ожидая подвоха.

Наконец Рамси отстранился от Теона и, мягко приподняв за подбородок, посмотрел ему в глаза:  
— Если ты не будешь делать глупостей, тебе будет очень хорошо со мной.

Теон замычал и затряс головой, показывая всем видом, что делать глупости он не намерен.

— Я доверяю тебе, — продолжил Рамси, не отпуская его подбородок. — Но пока не настолько, чтобы снять эту цепь.

Внезапно он схватил правую руку Теона и поцеловал запястье, скованное наручником. Теон вздрогнул и сглотнул — прикосновение было настолько приятным, что в животе сладко заныло, а в паху он ощутил знакомую горячую тяжесть.

— Скоро увидимся, Теон, — Рамси легко поднялся на ноги и мгновение спустя оказался наверху лестницы. Лязгнул засов двери, и Теон, прикованный к стене, остался в одиночестве.

Он повалился на матрас и вдруг его прорвало.  Теон захохотал, а потом обнаружил, что уже не смеется, а рыдает, прижав к себе одно из сбившихся в клубок одеял. Страшный особняк Хорнвудов, кровожадные вампиры, чудесное спасение от смерти и Рамси, который посадил его на цепь в своем подвале — вся эта череда событий оказалась слишком бурной и кошмарной для одной ночи.  
Теон никак не мог совладать со слезами. Потом ему почудилось, что наручник на правой руке натер кожу до крови, и ему захотелось сорвать его. Теон изо всех сил дергал цепь, чтобы освободиться, но через несколько минут понял, что скорее оторвет себе кисть, чем совладает с наручником. Он в бешенстве расшвырял одеяла и подушки, растоптал пакет с сэндвичами и пнул в дальний угол бутылку с водой.

Теон потерял счет времени. Он лежал на матрасе и уже не рыдал, а просто обреченно всхлипывал, уткнувшись лицом в мокрую от слез простыню. Он не заметил, как забылся сном.

Теон проснулся от звонкого лая. С трудом раскрыв заплывшие глаза, он обвел взглядом подвал. Вспомнив события прошедшей ночи, он резко сел на матрасе. На правой руке звякнула намотавшаяся вокруг запястья цепь.

Из маленьких окошек струился солнечный свет, перечеркивая косыми лучами подвальное помещение. В стекло центрального окошка уткнулся черный собачий нос. Серая пасть широко раскрылась и призывно гавкнула.

— Серый ветер! — радостно улыбнулся Теон. Он шмыгнул носом и вдруг его осенило. Если бы он смог написать записочку Роббу… Хотя нет… ему не дотянуться до окон из-за цепи. К тому же проемы были расположены слишком высоко, и даже без наручника он не смог бы до них добраться.

— Ччерт… — Теон лихорадочно озирался по сторонам. — Ветер, не убегай! Я сейчас, я что-нибудь придумаю...

Но ничего толкового в голову не приходило. Теон снова принялся дергать цепь, стараясь вырвать ее из чугунного кольца, но сталь не поддавалась. Серый ветер уже не лаял, а просто лежал на земле, прижавшись мордой к стеклу.

Внезапно сверху послышались осторожные шаги, и за дверью загремели отпираемые засовы.  
У Теона все оборвалось внутри. Он вжался спиной в стену и отчаянно зашептал, обращаясь к волкодаву:  
— Ветер, беги! Беги к Роббу, быстро!

Он начал размахивать руками, пытаясь втолковать глупому псу, что нужно убегать как можно скорее, но упрямый волкодав продолжал спокойно лежать, обнюхивая оконное стекло.  
Теон облизнул пересохшие губы. Что ж… вряд ли Рамси сможет причинить вред Серому ветру, ведь вампиры не выносят дневного света, и поэтому он не осмелится выйти во двор прямо под солнечные лучи.

Дверь в подвал тихо отворилась, и на площадке появился Робб Старк.

У Теона отвисла челюсть. Он радостно подпрыгнул:  
— Робб! О Боги… как же ты вовремя! Как ты узнал?!

Робб с озабоченным лицом быстро спустился вниз.

— Он еще и приковал тебя… — нахмурился Робб. — Дружище, ну как можно быть таким беспечным и доверчивым?!

Робб достал из кармана ножовку и принялся ловко распиливать цепь.  
На глазах Теона выступили слезы облегчения. Ему хотелось обнять Робба и завопить от радости во все горло.

— Робб! Ты не представляешь, как я тебе рад! Как я счастлив, что ты все-таки меня отыскал!

Робб помрачнел. Он не поднимал глаз от ножовки.

— Если бы ты сразу все мне рассказал, этого никогда бы не случилось. Зачем ты вообще связался с этим вампиром? Видишь, к чему это привело?! Он бы держал тебя здесь как раба-донора, и никто бы тебя не нашел. А в конце концов он бы выпил тебя досуха!

Теон, понурившись, стоял у стены. Робб был прав во всем. Как всегда.

— Прости… — сказал Теон. — Я не знал. Этот вампир показался мне похожим на человека. Мне стало жаль его… ну, то, что с ним сделал Кассель в баре… Рамси просто…

— Просто _**что?!**_ — оскалился Робб. Его лицо исказила злобная гримаса.

Теон удивился — он никогда в жизни не видел друга таким рассерженным.

— Этот вампир просто добивался своей цели, а ты повелся как дурак! Он ничего не мог с тобой сделать в _**твоем**_ доме, потому что ты в любой момент мог изгнать его! Именно поэтому он всеми силами старался выманить тебя в свое логово!

— Изгнать? — тупо переспросил Теон. — Как я мог изгнать его?

— Ты пригласил его в дом?

Теон кивнул с грустным вздохом.

— Запомни — ни один вампир никогда не сможет войти в твой дом без личного приглашения, — сказал Робб. — Но если ты хочешь прогнать его, то достаточно произнести “Я отзываю свое приглашение”, и вампир мгновенно вылетит из дома. И никогда не сумеет войти вновь.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Робб. — И больше не держи от меня секретов, ладно? Если бы ты вчера рассказал мне, что пил его поганую кровь, я смог бы дать тебе совет, как избавиться от наваждения. Тебе ведь снились всякие сны с его участием?

Теон покраснел так сильно, что у него застучало в висках.

— Прости, Робб… просто это были такие сны, что я не мог… Мне было тяжело говорить об этом.

— Знаю. И понимаю. — Робб наконец распилил цепь.

Теон победно поднял вверх правую руку с наручником, на котором болталось несколько стальных звеньев.

— Я могу снять его в гараже, у меня там есть подходящие инструменты. Так что тебе недолго осталось красоваться с этим браслетом. Я бы сказал, что он тебе совсем не идет. Не твой стиль, — Робб посмотрел на Теона смеющимися синими глазами и широко улыбнулся. Затем он крепко обнял его, и Теон почувствовал, как сильно колотится сердце друга.

— Как же я волновался за тебя, дружище, — прошептал Робб прямо в ухо Теона. Он чуть встряхнул его и еще крепче прижал к себе.

Потом Робб чуть отстранился. Его взгляд стал серьезным:  
— Я бы, не раздумывая, убил эту тварь прямо сейчас. Его лежбище в кладовой, сейчас он спит, и его можно прикончить без труда.

У Теона екнуло сердце. Он почему-то не желал смерти Рамси. Да, вампир доставил ему много неприятностей… но он не причинил ему вреда или боли — по крайней мере, в реальности. Теон умоляюще посмотрел на Робба, но тот продолжал говорить, не обращая внимания на изменившееся выражение лица друга:

— У меня руки чесались сделать это. Но если я убью его, это приведет к плохим последствиям. Поэтому мы сейчас просто уедем отсюда, и первое время ты будешь находиться рядом со мной. Вампир не посмеет в открытую выкрасть тебя — это будет равнозначно объявлению войны. Поэтому ты временно поживешь у меня в летнем домике. Ночью мы будем в безопасности. С наступлением заката ты не должен покидать “Стар _К_ с”, и будешь выходить на улицу только вместе со мной. Ты понял меня?

Теон кивнул.

— Это не шутки и не игрушки, Теон. Пойми, от этого зависит твоя жизнь.

— Я все понял, Робб. И… спасибо тебе, друг, — на этот раз Теон сам прижался к Роббу, и почувствовал, как тяжело тот вздохнул.

Они вышли во двор страшного особняка. При солнечном свете все вокруг выглядело очень мирным — заброшенный обветшалый дом с облупившимся фасадом и серыми колоннами, грязная веранда, запущенные газоны и заросшая тисовая аллея. Слепые окна были покрыты толстым налетом пыли и паутины. Один оконный проем зиял оскольчатым провалом, и внизу на веранде валялись окровавленные куски стекла вперемешку с деревянными обломками рамы. Теон поежился, вспомнив ночную схватку Рамси.

Рядом с крыльцом был припаркован старый внедорожник Робба, и у задней двери сидел Серый Ветер, раскрыв во всю ширь розовую пасть с высунутым языком.

— Еле нашел сюда дорогу, — пожаловался Робб, поворачивая ключ зажигания. — Я бы приехал гораздо раньше, но заблудился в этих проклятых холмах.

— А как ты вообще узнал, что я отправился в Хорнвуд? — спросил Теон и с подозрением уставился на Робба. — Я ведь никому не говорил об этом. А еще ты так много знаешь о вампирах… ты что-то от меня скрываешь?

Серый ветер тихо заскулил на заднем сиденье.

— Какая разница, как именно я тебя разыскал, дружище? — улыбнулся Робб. — Если бы не Серый ветер, ты продолжал бы торчать в плену у Рамси Болтона. Ну а что касается вампиров… да, я много знаю о них. Гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Только я предпочитаю об этом не трепаться — ты же знаешь, что такое Винтертаун. Меня обзовут “клыкоманом”, перестанут ходить в мой бар… Мне это совершенно не нужно.

— Понятно… — кисло отозвался Теон. Прямодушный Робб довольно неуклюже уклонился от его расспросов, и это настораживало.  
Тайны и секреты… Секреты и тайны… Теон решил покончить со всеми загадками сегодняшним вечером — когда после закрытия “Стар _К_ с” они с Роббом сядут выпить по бутылке пива.

Теон смотрел в боковое зеркало, наблюдая, как постепенно удаляется обветшалый особняк. Грейджоя вдруг охватило веселье — он представил себе физиономию Рамси, который вечером обнаружит пустой подвал и перепиленную цепь.  
Но затем Теон вспомнил Рамси, который стоял над ним с деревянным обломком в руке — его страшное бледное лицо, искаженное яростью, горящие кроваво-красным глаза и оскаленный рот. Веселье мгновенно испарилось, и Теон встревожено покосился на Робба, который сосредоточенно вел машину по заросшей поселочной дороге, регулируя скорость педалью сцепления.  
Сможет ли Робб защитить его от Рамси? Теон не был в этом уверен.

Они добрались до Винтертауна в полдень и перевезли большую часть вещей Теона в летний домик Робба позади бара "Стар _К_ с".

***  
Теон старался прогнать из головы все мысли о прошедшей ночи, но страшные картины, словно кадры из фильма ужасов, упорно вставали перед глазами: светловолосый вампир с хлыстом, брюнет, щелкающий клыками, и рычащий Рамси с деревянным колом в руках.

Потом Теон невольно вспоминал подвал и то, как Рамси нежно облизывал его губы. От этого щеки начинали полыхать так сильно, что Теон мчался в туалет и совал голову в раковину под струю холодной воды.

Он решил как можно больше нагрузить себя работой в “Стар _К_ с” — отправил домой анемичную Джейни Пуль с вечно заложенным носом и взял на себя ее столики; выдраил полы и барную стойку под изумленным взглядом Киры; вымыл туалеты, отполировал двери и натер их латунные ручки. Он порывался вычистить плиту и мойку на кухне, но Хозер выгнал его, заявив, что у него много дел, и что он не собирается потом перемывать свое оборудование заново.

Хозер переглядывался с Кирой. Они посмеивались над Теоном, который весь день носился по бару как угорелый, и без устали обсуждали, что именно послужило причиной такого усердия. Кира предположила, что Теон в чем-то провинился перед Роббом, и теперь заглаживает свои промахи, а Хозер настаивал, что Теон просто хочет произвести на кое-кого хорошее впечатление. При этом он многозначительно хлопал длинными накладными ресницами и игриво толкал Киру в бок.

Робб каждые десять минут выглядывал из подсобки, разыскивая Теона. Убедившись, что тот в помещении, Робб вновь скрывался в своем “офисе”. У входной двери в бар сидел Серый ветер и приветливо тянул морду к каждому входящему посетителю. Завсегдатаи любили добродушного волкодава, и каждый вошедший норовил потрепать лохматую голову или почесать за серым вислым ухом.

С каждым часом приближения заката Теон нервничал все больше. Он уже порядком вымотался, потому что бар постепенно наполнялся вечерними бражниками, и все норовили усесться за те столики, которые были на попечении Джейни Пуль. За окнами занимались сумерки, и Теон отметил, что Робб уже не сидит в подсобке, а вышел к барной стойке.

Робб трепался с горожанами, разливая виски по стаканам, а Кира наполняла пивные кружки. Серый ветер переместился ко входу в подсобку, неподвижно застыв в дверном проеме.

Теон, принимая заказ у компании молодых Флинтов, заметил, что на улице окончательно стемнело, и стоянку перед “Стар _К_ с” освещает лишь уличный фонарь. У него упало сердце. Теон прислонился к стойке и с ужасом уставился на дверь — ему почудилось, что через секунду в бар ворвется Рамси с криком:  
“Тебе не понравилось мое гостеприимство, Теон Грейджой?!”

Теона бросило в холодный пот. Внезапно он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обняли его за плечи. Он подскочил и обернулся — это был Робб.

— Дружище, — сказал он. — Иди посиди в “офисе”. Отдохни немного. Окон там нет, а у дверей будет Серый ветер.

— Черт, Робб, если бы ты видел, насколько сильные и насколько быстрые эти проклятые вампиры, — с тоской вздохнул Теон. — Рамси за секунду разорвет Ветра пополам. А я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.

— Не нужно недооценивать моего волкодава, — загадочно улыбнулся Робб. — К тому же у меня есть кое-что для твоей защиты. Идем.

Он увлек его в подсобку. Среди наваленных ящиков и коробок, как всегда, было не повернуться. Робб пошарил в столе и достал длинную темную цепь с массивным медальоном. На нем была выбита оскаленная волчья голова.

Робб надел цепь на Теона, спрятав ее под футболку. Теон поежился от прикосновения холодного металла и повел головой — странное украшение весило не меньше фунта.

— Вампиры терпеть не могут серебро, — сказал Робб. — Оно обжигает их как раскаленное железо. Если ты перехватишь горло твари этой цепью или даже просто прижмешь к коже медальон — клыкастому это очень не понравится, и он предпочтет сбежать.

Теон потрогал сквозь ткань футболки распахнутую волчью пасть.

— Слушай, Робб, я видел одного вампира, и он был с головы до ног просто увешан серебром…

— Чем угодно, но только не серебром, — прервал его Робб, — Это мог быть любой металл. Когда сюда явится Рамси Болтон, я покажу тебе то, что делает чистое серебро с вампиром.

Робб говорил очень уверенно, не отрывая руки от плеча Теона.

— Все будет хорошо, дружище.

Внезапно за дверью громко взвыл волкодав, и Робб обмяк, закатив глаза. В подсобку ворвались две быстрые тени. Теон отскочил в сторону, чуть не свалившись на коробки, но в его плечи вцепились сильные руки.  
Перед глазами Теона все слилось в сплошную черно-зеленую пелену, а в ушах засвистел ветер, словно неведомый ураган на предельной скорости уносил его прочь.  
Теон потерял сознание.

***

Он пришел в себя в подвале. Но это было не подземелье из его сна, и не сухой подвал Хорнвуда с маленькими оконцами.  
Это был длинный бункер с железными стенами и низким потолком. Единственная лампочка в ржавой сетке тускло светила возле двери, к которой вела невысокая металлическая лестница с прутьями-перилами. Из стен торчали толстые чугунные цепи с железными ошейниками — Теон насчитал не меньше десятка. В бункере невыносимо смердело застарелыми испражнениями и гнилой тухлятиной, словно в глубине темного коридора разлагался чей-то труп.

Теон ощупал горло, туго стянутое массивным ошейником. Длины цепи хватало лишь на то, чтобы привстать на колени или опустится на железный пол, скорчившись прямо под кольцом-креплением.

— Рамси! — крикнул Теон в темноту. — Какого черта?!

Вдруг он заметил, что напротив него сидит Робб, прислонившись к стене и свесив голову на грудь. Робб был неподвижен и тоже закован в ошейник. Теон заглянул в лицо друга, и увидел полуоткрытые глаза с полоской белков. Робб был в глубоком обмороке.

— Робб! Робб! Просыпайся! — отчаянно выкрикнул Теон. Он рванулся вперед, но тяжелая цепь натянулась, ошейник врезался в кадык, и он рухнул назад, больно ударившись спиной об стену. Их с Роббом разделяло не более восьми футов, но Теон не смог дотронуться даже до кончиков его кроссовок.

— Робб, брат… очнись! Очнись!

Теон осмотрелся по сторонам — кроме цепей с ошейниками в коридоре-бункере ничего не было. А вдруг Робб на самом деле не в обмороке, а мертв?! Мертв из-за него? У Теона сжалось сердце, но он, не поддавшись панике, склонился вперед, насколько позволяла цепь. Металлическая полоса сдавила шею, но Теон, не обращая на это внимания, напряженно вслушивался в тишину, и наконец уловил звук дыхания — спокойного и ровного, словно Робб находился в глубоком сне.

Теон с облегчением вздохнул и отполз к стене. Побег из этого железного бункера был невозможен, и оставалось полагаться лишь на милость Рамси. Теон принялся прокручивать в голове разные варианты диалогов с вампиром. Он должен любой ценой добиться того, чтобы Рамси освободил Робба. Он будет просить, умолять, унижаться и согласится на все, что угодно, только бы Рамси выполнил его просьбу.  
Пусть Рамси делает с ним все, что пожелает… он будет исполнять все его самые дикие фантазии, только пусть он освободит Робба… пусть он выпустит его.

Теон грыз ногти и ломал пальцы. Больше всего он беспокоился, что Рамси не поддастся на его мольбы и все-таки убьет Робба в назидание за побег.  
“Тогда я сам убью его… не знаю как, но убью”, — с ненавистью прошептал Теон, и вдруг услышал, как лязгнула железная дверь в конце коридора.

Теон подобрал колени к подбородку и повернул голову. В квадрате яркого света на площадке металлической лестницы стояли две фигуры.

Захлопнув дверь, посетители приблизились, и у Теона упало сердце. Один из них был тот самый отвратительный блондин с хлыстом — подручный Создателя Рамси, а второго вампира Теон видел впервые. Незнакомец выглядел очень хрупким, и свободная белая рубашка только подчеркивала изящную худобу. На его бледном лице светились печальные голубые глаза. Длинные черные волосы были зачесаны назад и заплетены в небрежную косичку. Вампир выглядел встревоженным. Его лицо было слишком утонченным, и даже немного женственным, с узкими губами такого насыщенного темно-красного оттенка, будто их подкрасили помадой.

Блондин гнусно скалился и проводил по губам длинным языком. Он был затянут в прежнюю черную косуху со множеством цепочек и молний-застежек, и на пальцах, которыми он беспрестанно поигрывал, щелкали металлические кольца. Вампир слегка пританцовывал, и светло-пшеничный хвост на его макушке покачивался в такт движениям.

— Здравствуй, человек, — противным голосом хихикнул светловолосый. Он пнул ногой сжавшегося в комок Теона. — Я же говорил, что мы еще увидимся, сладкий человечек Рамси!

— Перестань, Дэймон, — поморщился второй вампир и присел на корточки напротив Теона.

Их лица оказались вровень, и Теон с удивлением обнаружил, что вампир внимательно рассматривает его с жадным любопытством, чуть приоткрыв узкие вишневые губы. От вампира пахло умопомрачительным и вероятно очень дорогим парфюмом — приятным, но чересчур приторным.

Вдруг вампир вздрогнул, словно спохватившись, и быстро сказал:  
— Как невежливо… Я не представился. Меня зовут Домерик Болтон. А ты — Теон Грейджой. Ты — человек Рамси.

Теон недоуменно уставился на него, пытаясь вникнуть в то, что он сейчас услышал. Какой-то учтивый вампир заковал его и Робба в цепи, и теперь извиняется за нетактичность, потому что не назвал свое имя. Вампир обратился к нему “человек Рамси”, как и блондин-Дэймон до этого… они словно сговорились… и как странно, что этот вампир тоже носит фамилию Болтон.  
Неужели все вампиры в окрестностях Винтертауна однофамильцы?! Никакой фантазии…

Теон откинул голову и расхохотался. Он судорожно всхлипывал, утирая текущие ручьем слезы.

Домерик некоторое время ошеломленно смотрел на него, сведя тонкие брови, а потом беспомощно оглянулся на пританцовывающего Дэймона. Тот, не говоря ни слова, выхватил из-за пазухи кнут и сильно хлестнул бьющегося в истерике Теона.

Тот подпрыгнул от болезненного удара — ремень наискось опоясал его колени и плечи, которые тут же вспыхнули, словно ошпаренные кипятком. Теон захлебнулся и замолк, низко опустив голову. Его трясла крупная дрожь.

— Какой непочтительный человек, — холодно заметил Дэймон, сворачивая свой кнут. — Домерик, позволь мне немного поучить его хорошим манерам.

— Нет, — сказал Домерик. Его нежный голос прозвучал на удивление твердо. — Русе приказал доставить сюда этого человека. Но других распоряжений не было, поэтому ты не должен ему вредить.

— Ну же, Домерик, не будь таким занудой, — с ухмылкой протянул Дэймон. — Я всего лишь немного с ним поиграю… совсем чуть-чуть. А потом дам ему своей крови, и он будет как новенький, я обещаю. Русе ничего не заметит.

Теон крепко стиснул пальцы. Он смотрел в железный пол, не поднимая головы. Для этих вампиров он был словно зверушка или раб, с которым они были вольны делать все, что пожелают. Место удара горело огнем, а жуткая ухмылка Дэймона и его свистящий кнут все еще стояли перед глазами Теона.

— Дэймон, я сказал “нет”, — повторил Домерик. — Теон Грейджой! Посмотри на меня!

Теон нехотя поднял голову. Пока он находился в руках этих вампиров, нужно было постараться не злить их по пустякам. Теон покосился на Дэймона, который все еще держал в руках свернутый кнут.

Домерик вновь принялся осматривать Теона — с любопытством и нетерпением. Было заметно, что у него на языке вертится какой-то вопрос, но он все никак не решался его задать.

— Домерик! Насчет вот этого человека Русе ничего не говорил, — Дэймон пнул носком гриндерса бесчувственного Робба. — Он вообще про него ничего не знает. Так позволь мне попробовать хотя бы его!

— Отстань от Робба! — выкрикнул Теон, вскочив на ноги, но цепь резко натянулась и он, хрипя пережатым горлом, свалился на пол.

— Оооооо… — медленно протянул блондин и приблизился к Теону, виляя бедрами. Его водянистые голубые глаза хищно мерцали. — Это твой друг? Он тебе дорог? Он тоже человек Рамси?

— Он ничей! — с ненавистью ответил Теон. — Оставь его в покое!

— Какой отважный и какой глупый человек, — сокрушенно зацокал языком Дэймон. — Он сидит в ошейнике на цепи и смеет диктовать нам свои условия. Какое безрассудство!

Он взмахнул кнутом, и Теон сжался, готовясь к удару. Однако Домерик мгновенно поднялся и перехватил его руку.

— Прекрати! — поморщился он. — Русе не любит своеволия. Лучше уйди отсюда, Дэймон, ты мне только мешаешь.

Светловолосый застыл, кусая нижнюю губу. В его глазах вспыхивали недобрые огоньки. Потом он ухмыльнулся и спрятал кнут за пазуху, хитро прищурившись.

— Как скажешь, Домерик. Я подожду тебя снаружи.

Он медленно направился к выходу, отвесив по пути болезненный пинок прямо в бок Теона.

Когда за Дэймоном закрылась железная дверь, Домерик повернулся к Теону:  
— Прости за… все это. Подручные моего Создателя подчиняются мне нехотя, только из уважения перед ним. Я не могу на них влиять.

Потом он быстро повел глазами из стороны в сторону и выпалил:  
— Ты действительно человек Рамси?

— Я не человек Рамси. Я сам по себе, — угрюмо ответил Теон. Он не понимал, чем вызван такой интерес к его персоне у этого странного женственного вампира.

— Ты был с Рамси, — продолжил Домерик. — Из-за тебя он не выполнил приказ моего Создателя, и не явился вовремя. Дэймон сказал, что Рамси защищал тебя и заявил, что ты его человек. Теон Грейджой... расскажи мне, какой он? Рамси? Каков он из себя?

Теон ошеломленно слушал этот сбивчивый шепот, больше похожий на лихорадочный бред, и провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь согнать наваждение. Но Домерик, подвал и цепи никуда не исчезли. Теон словно оказался в параллельной реальности, в которой не было ни законов логики, ни здравого смысла.

— Рамси Болтон — вампир, любит одеваться в черное. В ухе гранатовая серьга. Волосы длинные, как у тебя, — монотонно забубнил Теон, с удивлением отмечая, с каким жадным вниманием подался к нему Домерик, приоткрыв темно-красные губы. — Очень сильный. Стремительный. Как и все вы. Черт, да я его почти не знаю! Я видел его всего два раза…

Про свои сны Теон благоразумно решил умолчать. Домерик заворожено смотрел на него и отвлеченно кивал, погруженный в свои мысли.

— Как он разговаривает? Как он обращается с тобой? — продолжал шептать он свои вопросы. — Ты так дорог ему, что он ослушался приказа Русе… скажи, почему ты так понравился ему?

Он вдруг протянул тонкую изящную руку и быстро пробежал пальцами по лицу Теона, ощупывая его, словно слепец, который знакомится с внешностью чужака. Теон застыл. Он уже ничего не понимал и не пытался понять. Вампир смотрел на него с глухой тоской.

— Почему он снова стал нужен ему? — неожиданно спросил Домерик с болью в голосе. — Почему он позвал его? Зачем он ему нужен? Ты знаешь, зачем? Ты ведь его человек, ты должен знать!

Теон покачал головой и откинулся к железной стене. Он порядком устал от этих странных расспросов и от не менее странного Домерика. Теон смежил веки, но вампир не отставал. Тонкими пальцами он деликатно взял его за плечо и легонько потряс:  
— Скажи мне… пожалуйста! Мне нужно это знать!

— Я не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты спрашиваешь, — тускло отозвался Теон, не раскрывая глаз. Похоже, этот Домерик был своего рода вампиром-безумцем.

— Я спрашиваю, по какой причине Русе позвал к себе Рамси? Он разорвал с ним связь очень много лет назад, и никогда не вспоминал о нем. Я — его единственное дитя. Так зачем сейчас он призвал к себе Рамси?!

Теон заинтересованно посмотрел на Домерика. Теперь он понял, что в семействе Болтонов были очень непростые взаимоотношения, и что Рамси среди родичей был чем-то вроде блудного сына.

— А ты никогда не видел Рамси? — спросил он в свою очередь, и Домерик печально покачал головой. Из его косички выбилось несколько черных прядей, и он заправил их за острые уши.

— Я могу сказать тебе, зачем твой Создатель позвал Рамси, — осторожно произнес Теон, втайне вознося молитву всем Богам, чтобы его план удался, и этот странный вампир ничего не заподозрил. — Только если ты отпустишь меня и моего друга.

Домерик беспокойно обернулся на неподвижного Робба и виновато развел руками.

— Я не могу. Я не могу ослушаться приказа своего Создателя. Попроси что угодно, только не это.

Теон выругался про себя. Ну да ладно. Тогда пусть хотя бы выпустит Робба.

— Хорошо. Ты не можешь освободить меня, но тогда выведи отсюда моего друга. Твой приятель говорил, что “Cоздатель” ничего не знает о нем. Отнеси его обратно в Винтертаун, и я все расскажу тебе.

Домерик смотрел на него огромными голубыми глазами, и Теон с ужасом заметил, как вдруг они наполнились темной кровью. Набухшая капля поползла по бледной щеке.

— У тебя… у тебя из глаз кровь идет, — выдавил Теон, глядя на лицо вампира с сочувствием и одновременно с отвращением.

Домерик вытащил из рукава белоснежной рубашки кружевной платок и прижал к лицу. Тонкая ткань мгновенно пропиталась черной жидкостью.

— Все в порядке, — прошептал он. — Это не кровь, всего лишь слезы. Я не могу ослушаться Создателя, и не могу выпустить ни тебя, ни твоего друга. Но я должен знать, зачем ему понадобился Рамси… Он не вспоминал о нем сотни лет. Зачем он нужен ему теперь, когда у него есть я?!

Теон ошалело наблюдал за тем, как Домерик стирает сбегающие кровавые слезы. Он и не подозревал, что вампиры способны на такие сильные эмоции.

— Прости, но я ничем не могу помочь тебе, — пробормотал он.

Внезапно раздался знакомый лязг засова и скрип петель. Рядом с Теоном и Домериком словно из под земли выросли вчерашние знакомцы — хмурый брюнет с лысым вампиром. Брюнет уставился на Теона исподлобья и облизнулся так плотоядно, что тот поморщился, отведя в сторону глаза.

— Русе вернулся, — сказал лысоголовый. — Он требует, чтобы людей привели к нему.

Он одним движением отстегнул ошейник Робба и закинул обмякшее тело на плечо. Брюнет склонился над Теоном. Прежде чем освободить его от цепи, вампир растянул губы в подобии улыбки и медленно провел длинным ногтем по горлу пленника.

— Сегодня мы попробуем, каков ты на вкус, человек Рамси, — прошептал брюнет. Изо рта у него несло какой-то прокисшей мерзостью, и Теона замутило от ужаса и отвращения.

Вампир схватил его за руку, и секунду спустя они оказались в просторном зале ночного клуба, освещенного красными светильниками в виде человеческих рук.

Безмолвный клуб пустовал. За длинной барной стойкой с чередой высоких металлических стульев никого не было. На площадке для ди-джея сгрудились музыкальные инструменты, стереосистема и ящики с аппаратурой. Огромные усилители звука крепились по углам, с потолка спускались стробоскопы, а в центре зала качались три огромные клетки, подвешенные на цепях. Танцпол был огромен, и казалось, что на нем могло одновременно плясать не меньше полутысячи человек.  
Вдоль стен теснились диванчики, обитые красной кожей, и полированные столики с бежевой поверхностью. В качестве декора на стенах красовались человеческие черепа, перекрещенные берцовые кости и чучела волчьих голов. Теон с содроганием вспомнил тухлую вонь подвала-бункера и понял, что он не уверен — были ли искусственными развешанные по стенам человеческие останки. По крайней мере, волчьи головы точно были настоящими.

Слева от танцпола к стене примыкал высокий помост, над которым на алом ковре раскинулась коллекция холодного оружия — мечи, сабли, кинжалы, ятаганы, катаны, стилеты, шпаги, гладиусы, мачете и даже какой-то странный двуручный меч с пятифутовым зигзагообразным клинком. Остро заточенная сталь тускло блестела в красном свете.

На помосте стояло огромное деревянное кресло, больше похожее на трон, нежели на обычную мебель. Черные отполированные подлокотники венчали оскаленные морды химер. На кресле-троне, не касаясь спинки, сидел вампир средних лет очень непримечательной наружности. Черты его лица были настолько заурядными и незапоминающимися, что Теон, выйдя за дверь клуба, вряд ли бы сумел внятно описать его внешность. Вампир был одет в черный глухой джемпер и черный костюм. Его одежда странным образом напоминала кожаную броню, хотя и костюм, и джемпер были самыми обыкновенными.

Слева от кресла застыл Дэймон, скрестив руки на груди. Белокурый вампир, который ни секунды не мог постоять спокойно, словно был одержим пляской святого Витта, замер в полной неподвижности. При виде Теона он злобно сощурился.

Домерик встал справа, повернув лицо к вампиру на троне. Тот не обратил на Домерика никакого внимания — он спокойно смотрел, как лысоголовый небрежно сбросил к подножью помоста тело Робба, а брюнет выдвинул вперед Теона.

Вампир-незнакомец уставился на Грейджоя, и у того екнуло сердце. У вампира были очень светлые глаза — светлее, чем у Домерика, но темнее, чем у Рамси. Очевидно, это и был тот самый пресловутый Создатель — всемогущий Русе Болтон, о котором Теон так много слышал.

Русе молча обвел взглядом неподвижного Робба, Теона, а потом свою свиту, и все вампиры по очереди опускали глаза под его пристальным взором. Наконец вампир заговорил, и Теон поразился, насколько тихим и бесцветным был его голос.

— Я отдал приказ привести мне зверушку Рамси, — еле слышно произнес со своего трона Русе Болтон. — Так почему же в моем клубе вдруг оказался этот варг?

Он двинул рукой, указывая на лежащего без сознания Робба.  
Лысый вампир испуганно дернулся.  
— Он все время крутился рядом с человеком Рамси, и мы никак не могли забрать его. Поэтому мы с Алином решили взять обоих. Мы не знали, что он варг! Русе, клянусь, мы не знали…

— Вам нужно было просто исполнить приказ. Принимать решения могу только я, и очень странно, что вы забыли об этом, — спокойно констатировал Русе. Он уставился в упор на лысоголового, и тот немедленно опустился на колени.

— И что же получилось в итоге? Вы притащили сюда варга!

С трона взметнулась черная тень, и через долю секунды Теон увидел, что Русе Болтон стоит рядом с лысым вампиром и держит его за шиворот. Лысоголовый трясся, словно нашкодивший щенок, и умоляюще глядел снизу вверх на своего хозяина.

— Мы не знали, что он варг! — прохныкал он.

— Живодер, — тихо сказал Русе, не отпуская ворот вампира. — Это не простой варг-бродяга. Это же сын Старка!

Дэймон ойкнул, а Домерик вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Теперь ты понимаешь, что вы натворили? Вы хотите снова развязать войну между нами и варгами? Вы забыли нашу историю? Я могу вам напомнить, что войны велись не единожды, причем с попеременным успехом. А еще могу напомнить, что в последней войне победа осталась за варгами. И Тайвину пришлось заключать перемирие на очень невыгодных для нас условиях.

При этих словах Русе слегка тряхнул Живодера, и тот отлетел к противоположной стене, сбивая головой бежевые столики.  
Русе обернулся к дрожащему Алину, который выпустил Теона и теперь стоял, вытянув руки по швам.

— Я столько лет сохранял эти земли в мире и покое, — прошелестел Русе. — И я не собираюсь развязывать войну из-за двух идиотов, которые до сих пор так и не научились распознавать варгов.  
Вампир влепил пощечину хмурому брюнету, и он с шумом грохнулся на пол.

Затем Русе присел на одно колено рядом с Роббом и осторожно приподнял ему веко. Он покачал головой.

— И давно варг в обмороке?

— Пару часов, — дребезжащим голосом ответил Алин с пола, не решаясь подняться.

Теон словно оказался в театре абсурда. Вампиры, варги, войны между ними, Старки и Болтоны… Каким образом Робб был замешан во всем этом? Почему вампир называет его “варгом”, а не “человеком”? Теон никогда в жизни не слышал о варгах.

— Плохо, — бесстрастно подытожил Русе. — Очень плохо. Потому что прямо сейчас его зверь на всех парах мчится к папочке Старку. Если Нед Старк узнает об этом инциденте, это доставит всем нам некоторые неудобства. К счастью, я знаю способ, как разорвать связь варга с животным и вернуть сознание в тело.

Русе взял на руки обмякшего Робба и положил его на барную стойку. Живодер, потирая лысую голову, тихонько подошел к Алину и помог ему подняться, стараясь не привлекать внимания босса.

Робб лежал на столешнице, словно мертвец, его левая рука свисала вниз. Русе Болтон провел ладонями над его лицом, потом запустил растопыренные пальцы во вьющиеся рыжие волосы. Нащупав нужные точки, он резко нажал, и Робб дернулся вперед. Веки широко раскрылись, и его взгляд встретился прямо с блеклыми глазами Русе. Робб застыл, заворожено глядя в светло-серые мерцающие радужки.

Русе Болтон, не отпуская головы Робба, начал говорить медленным мягким тихим голосом:

— Ты никогда не видел поместье Хорнвуд. Ты провел весь день в своем баре, а Теон Грейджой помогал тебе. Теон хотел уехать к родственникам на несколько недель, и ты отпустил его. Он сказал, что уедет надолго, и предупредил, что, если он не вернется, то тебе не нужно беспокоиться. Это значит, что он остался в своей семье и что у него все хорошо.

Теон с ужасом наблюдал, как Робб еле заметно кивает в такт словам Русе, не отрывая от него завороженных синих глаз.  
Теон понял, что его самого ждет очень незавидная судьба — Робб, очнувшись в Винтертауне, будет помнить только то, что внушил ему вампир, и никогда не начнет поиски своего исчезнувшего друга.

Теон быстро огляделся по сторонам. Нахмурившийся Дэймон стоял у трона, похлопывая по голенищу гриндерса своим кнутом, а изящный Домерик грустил, прислонившись к подлокотнику кресла. Парочка провинившихся вампиров находилась позади своего босса, склонив головы, а Русе был целиком поглощен Роббом.

Вряд ли мог выпасть более подходящий момент для бегства.

Теон, еле слышно ступая, начал осторожно пятиться назад. Он заметил небольшой проем с табличкой “Выход”, и если бы ему удалось добраться туда… Ярд… еще ярд… и еще…

— Далеко собрался, человек? — цепкие пальцы схватили его за горло, и лицо обдало зловонное кислое дыхание.  
Хмурый Алин вернул Теона к стойке, где Русе уже закончил свое внушение Роббу. Алин так крепко стискивал шею и затылок Теона, что острые ногти впились в кожу почти до крови.

Робб лежал на столешнице, опираясь на локти. Он мотал головой и выглядел так, словно выпил залпом пинту виски. Синие глаза помутнели, а из уголка рта стекала слюна.

— Дэймон, верни его обратно в “Стар _К_ с”, — приказал Русе, и Дэймон, подхватив шатающегося Робба, мгновенно исчез.

Русе Болтон медленно подошел к Теону. Вампир не был ни грозен, ни внушителен, и его лицо было абсолютно бесстрастным. Однако от Русе веяло такой леденящей пустотой, что Теону захотелось съежиться в собственной коже. Он не мог понять, почему этот вампир внушает ему такой сильный ужас.

— С варгом мы разобрались, а теперь перейдем к самому интересному, — сказал Русе.

Он провел ладонью по лицу и шее Теона. Его пальцы были холодными и очень гибкими, как извивающиеся черви. Теона передернуло от отвращения. Русе задержал руку над плечом Теона, чуть приподняв бровь.

Вампир надел тонкую кожаную перчатку и запустил ладонь за воротник футболки Теона. Вытащив серебряную цепь с медальоном, Русе немного полюбовался ею, держа на вытянутой руке.

— А! Какой знакомый сувенир, — произнес он и швырнул цепь в угол. — Нужно будет вернуть его Старкам. Они обеспокоятся, когда обнаружат пропажу фамильного серебра.

Русе осторожно снял перчатку, сдергивая ее палец за пальцем, а затем прищурился, оценивающе глядя на Теона, который мысленно клял себя последними словами за то, что напрочь забыл о серебряном обереге.

— Странно… очень странно, — наконец вымолвил Русе, склонив голову. Он словно что-то перебирал в памяти, вспоминая. — Очень странно, мой мальчик.

Теону становилось все больше не по себе от этого изучающего взгляда, шелестящего голоса и непонятных фраз.  
Русе взял вялую руку Теона и поднес ко рту. Тот попытался вырваться, но Алин еще крепче вцепился в его затылок, а хватка Русе не уступала железному браслету наручника. Резцы вампира удлинились, и он проколол вену на руке Теона.  
Выдавив каплю крови размером с монету, Русе слизнул ее с запястья Теона и на миг опустил веки, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям.

Теон обреченно вздохнул, чувствуя, как жадно затряслась на его шее рука Алина.  
Русе открыл бледные глаза и слегка приподнял брови.

— Очень интересно, — повторил он тем же бесстрастным тоном. — Не хочешь отведать моей крови, мальчик?

Теон отрицательно покачал головой, и Русе улыбнулся краешками губ.

— Твои желания не имеют никакого значения, — сказал он и с силой прикусил собственный указательный палец. На подушечке выступила черная капля.

— Алин, открой мальчику рот, — приказал Русе.

Брюнет вцепился в подбородок Теона и разжал его челюсти так сильно, что у Грейджоя что-то хрустнуло в скулах и лицо мгновенно заломило от уха до уха.  
Русе вложил окровавленный палец в рот Теона и прижал к корню языка. Теон рефлекторно сглотнул и покачнулся — у него все поплыло перед глазами.  
Русе, выждав немного, еле заметно кивнул. Алин отпустил подбородок Теона, и тот с трудом закрыл рот. Челюсть болела так, будто ее вывернули наизнанку, а потом небрежно вправили на место.

— Что ж, — промолвил Русе. — Я рад…

Вдруг темная тень вихрем вылетела из проема с табличкой “Выход”, и в центре клуба возник разъяренный Рамси Болтон. От спокойного модника с аккуратной прической не осталось и следа. Рамси был перепачкан грязью, на черные джинсы налипли листья и трава, волосы растрепались и взъерошенным колтуном клубились вокруг головы. Бордовая рубашка без пуговиц была разорвана почти пополам и свисала с правого плеча.

Все на мгновение застыли, повернув головы к Рамси, который, быстро сориентировавшись в обстановке, метнулся к Алину. Секунду спустя брюнет валялся под стереосистемой, а Рамси стоял нос к носу с Русе Болтоном, заслоняя собой Теона.

Живодер зашипел, выпуская клыки, а Домерик вцепился обеими руками в голову кричащей химеры на подлокотнике трона.

Невозмутимый Русе слегка кивнул головой.  
— Добро пожаловать, Рамси. Ты опоздал на нашу встречу.

Теон вдруг понял, что безумно рад появлению Рамси. Сейчас его единственным желанием было очутиться как можно дальше от этого ужасного древнего вампира. Подвал в особняке Хорнвуд представлялся ему тихим спокойным убежищем, и Теон отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы Рамси забрал его туда.

— Я пришел бы к тебе рано или поздно, — прорычал Рамси. — Я говорил об этом твоим прислужникам.

— Мне было нужно, чтобы ты пришел “рано”. И поэтому я слегка поторопил тебя, — ответил Русе. — Я был уверен, что ты мгновенно примчишься за своей зверушкой, как только почуешь, что она у меня.

— Он — мой, — сказал Рамси. — Ты не можешь забрать его у меня.

— Здесь я могу делать все, что угодно, — спокойно возразил Русе. — Я шериф Северного округа, и ты должен выполнять мои приказания.

— Что, сложновато теперь приказывать, разорвав со мной связь? — усмехнулся Рамси, но улыбка вышла кривая.

— Меня расстраивает твое открытое неповиновение, — чопорно ответил Русе. — Я не могу приказывать тебе как твой Создатель, но я приказываю как шериф, и ты обязан повиноваться мне.

— Это и есть твое новое дитя? — презрительно мотнул головой Рамси в сторону Домерика, который смотрел на него с ревностью и болью. — Жалкий дохляк! Я за милю учуял его слабость.

— Мы ведем разговор неподобающим образом, — заметил Русе. — Куда подевались твои хорошие манеры, Рамси? Присядь куда-нибудь, и мы продолжим диалог.

Теон со страхом понял, что Рамси проигрывает это противостояние. Как бы он не хорохорился и не грозил, Русе Болтон все равно намеревался подчинить блудное дитя своей воле.  
Вампир нехотя опустился на один из диванчиков у стены, а Русе присел на стол напротив, возвышаясь над Рамси почти на голову. Хмурый Алин вновь схватил Теона за шею, не отводя взгляда от своего босса.

— Домерик! — позвал Русе, и Домерик с поникшими плечами очутился рядом.

— Домерик, познакомься с Рамси, — продолжил Русе Болтон. — Рамси, это Домерик. Очень талантливый, хороший и послушный мальчик. Он любит классическую музыку и уважает права людей. С момента изобретения “Настоящей крови” он ни разу не прикоснулся к человеку.

Рамси открыл рот для ехидной реплики, но Русе поднял ладонь, и тот сразу сомкнул губы.

— Мы не будем сейчас обсуждать, почему я был вынужден отречься от тебя. Ты прекрасно все знаешь сам — что ты натворил, и что послужило причиной. Еще ты должен помнить, что я, вместо того, чтобы убить истинной смертью, дал тебе еще один шанс, хотя это обошлось мне очень недешево. К счастью, ты встал на путь исправления, и я больше не слышал о твоих диких выходках. Однако, когда мне потребовались твои услуги, и я призвал тебя, ты проигнорировал мой приказ.

— Я направлялся к тебе! Но ты столько лет про меня не вспоминал! И я решил, что несколько дней задержки не имеют значения, — дерзко ответил Рамси, и немедленно получил от Русе пощечину.  
Его голова дернулась, и из разбитой губы потекла черная кровь. Секунду спустя ранка затянулась, и Рамси небрежно вытер рукой испачканный подбородок.

— Я не давал тебе слова, — сказал Русе таким тоном, словно прервал неуместное замечание на собрании акционеров компании. — Я отдал приказ как шериф Северного округа. Ты должен был незамедлительно явиться ко мне. Однако по пути ты обзавелся некоей… зверушкой. Этот человек стал тебе настолько дорог, что ты забыл о своих обязательствах?

Рамси молчал, сведя брови к переносице.

— Ты чуть не убил моих слуг, защищая своего нового человека. Но ты знаешь его всего несколько дней. Скажи мне, что в нем такого особенного, что ты напрочь забыл про свою семью?

— Семью, которая от меня отреклась, — напомнил Рамси.

— Ты не прав, дитя. Ты всегда был нужен мне.

Русе положил руку на плечо Рамси и, чуть наклонившись, проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза.

— А сейчас я особенно нуждаюсь в тебе. Мне нужны твои способности, твоя смекалка и твои непредсказуемые действия. Я не могу доверить свое задание никому из подчиненных. И не могу просить помощи со стороны.

Ладонь Русе скользнула к шее Рамси, и он слегка привлек его к себе.

— Ты слышал о ковене “Вольные странники”?

— Немного, — настороженно ответил Рамси.

— Эти вампиры не хотят жить по новым правилам. Они продолжают охотиться на людей — также, как охотились до нашего выхода из тени. Они не интересовали меня до тех пор, пока не заявились на мои земли. Как шериф округа я обязан разобраться с ними. Убей их, Рамси. Я предоставлю тебе любую помощь, какая только потребуется. Мне нужна твоя дикая необузданная натура, поэтому не сдерживай себя. Как только ты принесешь мне головы вожаков этих одичалых, я немедленно верну твою зверушку. А также очень щедро вознагражу тебя. Ты получишь все, что пожелаешь.

Голос Русе был монотонным, размеренным и таким завораживающим, что Теон почувствовал легкое головокружение. Точно такими же интонациями Русе гипнотизировал Робба, но на Рамси эти чары, видимо, не действовали.  
Рамси сидел, набычившись, и смотрел куда-то поверх плеча своего Создателя, который склонился к нему так близко, что шепчущие губы почти касались уха.

— А если я не соглашусь помогать тебе? — хрипло спросил Рамси.

Русе улыбнулся уголком рта и на мгновение замер, прижавшись щекой к виску Рамси.

— От твоего согласия зависит жизнь Теона Грейджоя, — прошептал он.

— Так убей его, — ответил Рамси. — И чем тогда ты будешь на меня давить? Ты шериф, и поэтому я должен исполнять твои приказы… но я больше не твое дитя, и теперь у меня есть свобода воли. Я могу подчиниться тебе, а могу и послать куда подальше. Ты разорвал нашу связь против моего желания — и ты даже не представляешь, КАК мне было БОЛЬНО — а теперь хочешь, чтобы я принес тебе головы Манса и Стира? Пусть тебе несет их твое новое дитя! Я не буду в этом участвовать.

Русе отстранился и скрестил руки на груди.

— Значит, жизнь этого человека ничего для тебя не стоит? — с легкой иронией переспросил он, глядя в бесцветные глаза Рамси.

— Нет. Не стоит, — последовал немедленный ответ.

Теон затаил дыхание.

— Алин! — ледяным тоном сказал Русе, не отрывая взгляда от Рамси. — Выпей Теона Грейджоя досуха. Прямо сейчас.

Алин молниеносно повалил Теона на ближайший столик и запрокинул ему голову, раззявив пасть с удлинившимися резцами.  
Рамси в мгновение ока очутился возле кресла-трона и с треском оторвал деревянный подлокотник. Зубы Алина едва успели коснуться пульсирующей артерии на шее Теона, как Рамси с силой вогнал полированную доску под левую лопатку вампира, словно кол.

Алин взорвался фонтаном черной крови и ошметками плоти. Месиво разлетевшихся тканей и кровавой пены с плеском шлепнулось на распростертого Грейджоя.

После того, как замолкли вопли Теона, пытавшегося сбросить с себя останки Алина, Русе молча обвел взглядом зал — Рамси с раздутыми ноздрями и окровавленным подлокотником в руке, ошеломленного Домерика в черных брызгах и Живодера с широко распахнутым ртом.

Русе легко спрыгнул со стола и покачал головой:  
— Нехорошо. Очень нехорошо, Рамси. Во-первых, ты испортил мое кресло. А во-вторых, ты снова не подумал о последствиях своего поступка.

Он повернул голову к потрясенному Живодеру.

— Зови остальных. Человека — в подвал. Рамси — туда же, и накинь на него серебряную сеть.


	4. Вольные странники

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Новые друзья Рамси оказываются не столь надежными, как он предполагал поначалу.

Сильный толчок в спину заставил Теона пробежать несколько шагов. Носок правого кеда запнулся об ножку бежевого столика, и Теон схватился за полированную поверхность, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Красный зал с просторным танцполом пустовал, и лишь одинокая черная фигура восседала на кресле-троне с отломанным подлокотником. Над навершием трона — резными шпилями, башенками и горгульями — переливалась серебром коллекция клинков, оттеняемая алым ковром.

Теон, обмирая от ужаса, мгновенно опустил голову, не отрывая рук от столешницы цвета выскобленной кости. Вампир, который дожидался его в огромном пустом зале, внушал обморочный, почти звериный страх, цепенящий тело в бессильном параличе. Все, что мог сейчас сделать Теон — покорно и неподвижно дожидаться своей участи. Он был жертвой, предназначенной Русе Болтону, и от этой мысли низ живота скручивала противная тянущая боль. Грудь Теона словно стискивали стальные обручи, не давая вдохнуть, и он мелко заглатывал воздух полуоткрытым ртом, не отрывая взгляд от пола, выложенного розоватой плиткой в кровавых разводах. Впрочем, красные кляксы и размазанные потеки были всего лишь узором на матовом кафеле. Останки вампира, которого Рамси убил час или два назад, уже убрали, и натертый пол сверкал чистотой.

— Почему ты остановился? — нарушил тишину негромкий голос. — Подойди ближе, Теон Грейджой.

Теон вздрогнул и попробовал сделать шаг вперед, но ноги не слушались его. Он снова запнулся, оступившись на ровном месте, и чуть не упал. Теон не осмеливался поднять голову, перед его глазами все так же маячили розовый кафель с кровавой вязью и бежевая линия столешниц вдоль красных диванов у стены.

— Посмотри на меня, Теон Грейджой! — последовал второй приказ, произнесенный с той же спокойной интонацией. В абсолютной тишине гулкого зала этот приглушенный голос прозвучал так зловеще, что у Теона сразу же пересохло во рту, и живот вновь пронзила ледяная боль.

Он почувствовал дуновение воздуха и медленно выпрямился, дрожа всем телом. Русе Болтон стоял прямо напротив и отстраненно смотрел на него блеклым равнодушным взглядом, словно Теон был случайно забредшей с улицы зверушкой. Лицо вампира было бесстрастным, из-под узких губ виднелись острые кончики клыков.

Теон затравленно обернулся — он помнил, что выход из этого жуткого зала был совсем близко — но быстро подавил безрассудное желание попытаться спастись бегством. Этот бессмысленный поступок мог лишь разозлить древнего вампира, а Теон совсем не хотел ощутить на себе его гнев.

— Раздумываешь, как убежать от меня? — с легкой иронией поинтересовался Русе Болтон. — За сотни лет побег не удался ни одному человеку. Ты стал моим… _**гостем**_ и сможешь покинуть мой кров только с моего дозволения.

Теон сглотнул и еще крепче вцепился пальцами в край столешницы, словно эта опора могла спасти его от Русе Болтона. Вампир продолжал внимательно рассматривать своего перепуганного до смерти пленника, и Теону казалось, что по его коже скользят нити липкой паутины.

— Подойди ко мне, мальчик, — сказал Русе Болтон. — Я хочу попробовать тебя.

Глаза Теона обожгло слезами, он резко замотал головой, разбрызгивая соленые капли.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептал он. Слезы стекали к подбородку, и Теон, не отрывая рук от столика, быстро потерся щеками о свои плечи.  
Из-за горячей пелены в глазах Теон видел вместо Русе Болтона размытую фигуру в черном одеянии. От расплывшегося силуэта расходились чернильные лучи, словно сполохи угольного пламени. Волна ледяной пустоты накрыла Теона. Одним своим присутствием этот потусторонний вампир словно вытягивал из него жизненную силу, превращая в закоченевшего полумертвеца.  
Теон крепко зажмурился, молясь всем Богам, чтобы этот безумный кошмар наконец-то прекратился.

— Боги вряд ли помогут тебе в этом месте, мальчик, — прошептал вампир прямо в ухо Теона. — Сейчас мы одни, и никто не может мне помешать.

Теон попытался отступить на шаг, но Русе Болтон положил ему на плечо руку и задержал на месте. Тонкие пальцы холодили тело даже через ткань футболки. Вампир медленно провел тыльной стороной ладони по влажной щеке Теона.

— Какая хорошая кожа, — тихо произнес Русе Болтон. — Мягкая… нежная… гладкая… но в то же время упругая и плотная. Ты мог бы стать очень ценным экземпляром моей коллекции.

Теон приоткрыл глаза. Слезы исчезли, словно вампир высушил их своими прикосновениями.

— Что… что вам нужно от меня? — выдавил из себя Теон. — Моя кровь? Моя кожа?

— И то, и другое, мальчик, — слегка улыбнулся Русе Болтон, но его глаза оставались холодными и бесстрастными. — Но это понадобится мне немного позже.

Он ласково потрепал Теона по щеке. Тот невольно отпрянул, однако цепкие пальцы на его плече вновь не позволили ему отстраниться.

— Ты боишься меня, мальчик? — спросил Русе Болтон, мягко привлекая его к себе. Губы вампира почти касались переносицы Теона. — Почему? Я не причинил тебе боли. Я не собираюсь убивать тебя. Так почему же ты боишься меня?

— Потому что вы пугаете меня, — прошептал Теон. — Если бы вы отпустили меня, как Робба Старка… Пожалуйста… Вы ведь можете заставить меня позабыть все, что я здесь видел. Прошу вас…

— Ты вроде неглупый мальчик, Теон Грейджой, — протянул Русе Болтон, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его щеки. — Как бы ты не умолял, я не могу отпустить тебя. Твое место теперь здесь, рядом со мной. Ты больше не принадлежишь Рамси, и можешь не бояться его. Возможно, ты думаешь, что он оберегает и защищает тебя, но это не так. Ты совсем не знаешь его истинную суть. Мое бывшее дитя всегда очень вольно обращалось со своими людьми и быстро ломало даже самые любимые игрушки. Рамси очень опасный и непредсказуемый вампир. Когда-то его безумные выходки едва не привели к катастрофе. Как-нибудь я расскажу тебе о том, что он натворил много лет назад, и как мне пришлось отречься от него. Это очень большая удача, что я вовремя успел отобрать тебя у Рамси, но почему-то ты совсем этого не ценишь.

Тихий размеренный голос древнего вампира завораживал, и Теон почувствовал, как от затылка начинает расползаться волна приятного покалывания. Его лицо сладко занемело, как в полусонной истоме.  
Теон, не отрываясь, смотрел в светло-серые глаза, которые уже не казались такими пугающими. Русе Болтон продолжал нежно поглаживать его лицо, проводя большим пальцем по полуоткрытым губам.

— Ты теперь мой человек, Теон Грейджой, — прошептал он, и его ладонь проскользнула за ворот футболки Теона. — Ты должен доверять мне. Ты должен служить мне. Если ты будешь беспрекословно подчиняться мне и выполнять все мои приказы, то проживешь долгую и довольно приятную жизнь. Я всегда щедро вознаграждаю тех, кто всецело предан мне.

Вампир одним движением сорвал с Теона одежду, и мгновение спустя тот обнаружил, что лежит ничком на одном из красных диванов, ощущая обнаженным телом все изгибы и швы грубой кожаной обивки.  
Теон испуганно сжался, но ничего страшного не происходило, и он, подтянув руки к груди, начал приподниматься на локтях. Вдруг узкая прохладная ладонь опустилась на его затылок, и тонкие пальцы взъерошили волосы. Теон замер, опустив голову. Не прекращая поглаживающих движений, Русе Болтон медленно провел второй рукой вдоль хребта Теона.

— Ты уже не боишься меня, мальчик? — прошелестел мягкий голос.

Теон ничего не ответил. В кожу головы словно одновременно вонзились тысячи ледяных иголочек, вызывая приятную дрожь, и сладкие мурашки побежали по телу. Ладонь, лежавшая на пояснице, спустилась ниже, слегка раздвигая ягодицы.

— Почему ты все еще так напряжен, мой мальчик? — спросил Русе Болтон. — Расслабься! Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я знаю человеческую анатомию лучше создавших тебя Богов. Стоит мне всего лишь нажать вот здесь… или вот здесь… и ты начнешь извиваться от наслаждения.

Теон выгнул спину и приподнял бедра, раскрываясь под легкими прикосновениями Русе Болтона. Древний вампир поглаживал его тело, одна рука нащупывала чувствительные точки на затылке, вторая нежно ласкала спину — немного впиваясь ногтями в место между лопаток, — поднималась и спускалась вдоль позвоночника, а затем скользила в щель между ягодицами, чуть вдавливая указательный палец в нежный участок плоти под мошонкой.  
Теон стонал в голос, прикрыв глаза — в паху горело огнем, и его член едва не лопался от напряжения.  
Это было неправильно, это было плохо, это было унизительно, но в тоже время так сладко и возбуждающе, что не оставалось никаких сил терпеть.  
Прерывисто дыша, Теон просунул под себя правую руку и схватил набухший член. Прохладные пальцы вампира немедленно оторвались от его промежности и перехватили запястье.

— Разве я разрешал касаться себя, мальчик? — в тихом голосе прозвучали угрожающие нотки, заставившие Теона испуганно содрогнуться.  
Но распирающая боль в паху была такой непереносимой и давящей, что ему казалось — не наступи сейчас разрядка, он просто сойдет с ума.  
Теон, поскуливая, начал тереться об диван, и Русе Болтон ткнул его лицом вниз, сжав пальцы вокруг шеи. Он влепился носом в жесткую красную кожу, которая противно пахла сладковатой тухлятиной. Переносицу заломило от боли, но, несмотря на это, возбуждение только усилилось.

— Пожалуйста… — промычал Теон, пачкая слюной вонючую обивку. Он был готов разреветься от стыда, унижения и резкой боли в паху. — Пожалуйста, позвольте мне… Я больше не выдержу… Прошу, пожалуйста…

Русе аккуратно завел его правую руку за спину.  
  
— Ты совсем не умеешь терпеть, мальчик, — бесстрастно отметил он.   
  
Теон торопливо втиснул под живот левую ладонь и обхватил ноющий член, обмирая от отвращения к самому себе.   
Вампир еще крепче вдавил его лицо в диван, вонючая кожа впилась в ноздри и рот, перекрывая дыхание.   
  
— Я не позволял прикасаться к себе! — ледяным тоном произнес Русе, заломив руку Теона до хрусткой боли.  
  
Теон отчаянно застонал в кожаную обивку, ему не хватало воздуха. Он затрясся, пытаясь вдохнуть, и вдруг кончил, размазывая сперму по красному дивану.  
В голове зашумело, и Теон потерял сознание от удушья и одновременного постыдного оргазма. 

***

— Пожалуйста… — простонал Теон, открывая глаза.

Он сидел на цепи в знакомом подвале-бункере с железными стенами. Его горло стискивал ошейник, перекрывая дыхание, и Теон откинулся к стене, чтобы хоть немного ослабить давление и отдышаться. Джинсы и футболка, задубевшие от крови убитого вампира, царапали тело. Теон протянул руку и пощупал волосы. Они топорщились слипшимися грязными прядями, а лицо стягивала подсохшая кровяная корка. Теон яростно поскреб щеки ногтями, сдирая мерзкую гадость, и на перепачканный подол футболки посыпались черные чешуйки.

Кое-как очистив лицо от присохшей крови, Теон осмотрелся по сторонам. В подвале все так же тускло горела единственная лампочка в железной сетке над входом у лестницы, все так же свисали на массивных цепях раззявленные ошейники и все так же несло чем-то тухлым из темноты коридора. Только теперь напротив Теона вместо бесчувственного Робба сидел Рамси в серебристой металлической сетке, словно вытащенная на берег огромная диковинная рыба. Лицо Рамси кривилось в гримасе боли, время от времени он поводил головой и плечами. Ячейки сети курились дымком, и раздавалось еле слышное шипение.

— С пробуждением, Теон Грейджой, — сквозь стиснутые зубы поприветствовал его Рамси.

Теон вгляделся в сеть, опутывающую тело вампира. На Рамси болтались ошметки грязной бордовой рубашки, обнажая грудь, часть живота и предплечья. Там, где металл касался голой кожи, расползались черные следы ожогов, словно сеть хорошенько прокалили в печи, прежде чем накинуть на Рамси. Стоило вампиру немного сдвинуться под серебристой полоской, ожог затягивался, но ячейка, прижавшись к обнаженному телу в другом месте, вновь расчерчивала его угольным следом с характерным шипением, распространяя запах паленого. Было видно, что сеть не только обжигала Рамси, но и не позволяла ему приподнять даже руку, словно весила по меньшей мере пятьсот фунтов.

Теон сочувственно поморщился, наблюдая, как по лицу Рамси пробегают червеобразные ожоги и как он тщетно пытается отстраниться от металлических ячеек. Прозрачные глаза Рамси поблескивали красным — то ли от боли, то ли от ярости.

— Серебро? — глупо спросил Теон, запоздало вспомнив про медальон Робба с оскаленной волчьей мордой.

_"Вампиры терпеть не могут серебро. Оно для них как раскаленное железо"_

— Конечно серебро! — ответил Рамси с плохо скрываемым раздражением. — Благодаря тебе мы очутились здесь, и сейчас я ничего не могу поделать, кроме как сидеть и терпеть боль! Тебя никогда не прижигали раскаленным прутом?! Нет?! А надо бы, чтобы ты смог сполна прочувствовать мои ощущения…

— Ну извини! — взорвался Теон. — Я не просил тебя врываться в мою жизнь! Нахрена ты запер меня в своем доме? Ты же посадил меня на цепь! Ты приковал меня к стене в подвале собственного дома! Как ты думаешь, о чем тогда были все мои мысли?! Да я хотел только одного — поскорее сбежать и больше никогда не слышать ни о тебе, ни о прочих долбаных вампирах!

Рамси вдруг широко улыбнулся, обнажив острые белые зубы. Его лицо с коричневыми отметинами, красными глазами и кошмарным оскалом выглядело ужасно. От черных растрепанных волос поднимался дымок. Сейчас Рамси был похож на огненного демона из дешевого фильма ужасов.

— Ты сам пришел в мой дом, — раздувая ноздри медленно отчеканил Рамси. — Ты пришел _**очень не вовремя**_ и выдал себя шавкам моего Создателя. Как я мог отпустить тебя после того, что произошло в Хорнвуде?! Ты бы оказался в этом подвале еще вчерашней ночью. Думаешь, Дэймон не проследил бы за тобой? У меня был безупречный план, который ты сорвал своим побегом. Ты все разрушил только из-за того, что не смог провести один день взаперти! Ты повелся на уговоры своего дружка-варга… и где он теперь? Сможет ли он **"спасти"** тебя?! Я в этом сильно сомневаюсь. Старки не будут вмешиваться в дела вампиров из-за какого-то человека.

Теон задохнулся от возмущения.

— Да пошел ты нахрен! Я не просил втягивать меня во все это! План… Какой нахрен план?! Твою мать, из-за тебя я теперь сдохну здесь, _**вот в этом самом подвале**_! Да, Робб Старк не придет мне на помощь, потому что твой долбаный Создатель запудрил ему мозги, и он все забыл!

Теон запнулся, вспомнив свой сон — завораживающий шепот, мягкие осторожные поглаживания, покалывающие ледяные иголочки на затылке… Он невольно глянул на промежность своих заскорузлых джинсов — там подсыхало новое мокрое пятно, и Теон густо покраснел.  
Когда он поднял глаза, то заметил, что Рамси со странным выражением смотрит на его ширинку. Теон сжал колени и отвернулся.

— Что тебе только что снилось? — бесцветным голосом спросил Рамси, не отводя взгляда от сомкнутых коленей Теона.

— Ничего, — угрюмо ответил тот, откинув назад голову. Затылок ударился о железную стену и Теон поморщился от боли.

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — тем же тоном продолжил Рамси. — Отвечай мне!

По спине Теона пробежал холодок. Он вспомнил этот голос — голос Рамси из кошмарных снов. Теон коротко выдохнул. Кажется, сейчас он мог позволить себе роскошь небольшой мести. Из-за серебряной сети Рамси не мог до него дотянуться, так что теперь они были на равных.

— Хочешь узнать ответ? Хорошо! — мстительно начал Теон. — Мне приснился твой Создатель, Русе Болтон. Сперва он приказал мне…

— Он пил твою кровь? — перебил его Рамси, подавшись вперед. Сеть с шипением врезалась в его лицо. — И дал тебе попробовать свою?! Отвечай мне! Живо!

— Да! — выкрикнул Теон. — Да! Да! Да! Он пил мою кровь и заставил выпить свою, и тот мертвяк мне чуть челюсть не сломал при этом, а теперь…

Раздался яростный рев, от которого Теон испуганно сжался в комок, подтянув колени к подбородку. Рамси кричал так неистово, что у Теона заложило уши — вопль, полный бешенства и боли, многократно отразился от железных стен.  
Рамси изо всех сил рванулся вперед, но серебряная преграда держала его словно чугунная плита, не давая сдвинуться даже на пару дюймов. Металлические ячейки целиком вплавились в тело вампира, и Теон с ужасом подумал, что сейчас сеть разрежет Рамси на тысячу обугленных кусочков.

Наконец разъяренный крик смолк, и Рамси откинулся назад, полуприкрыв веки. Выглядел он как смертельно раненое животное. Решетка черных рубцов изуродовала его тело, на обожженном лице мерцали красным глаза в кровавых ободках. Серебряные нити с шипением оставляли новые отметины на коже Рамси, но он сидел неподвижно, словно забыв о сети.  
Некоторое время они молчали. Теон испуганно смотрел на Рамси, он не ожидал, что его слова причинят вампиру такую боль.

— Рамси… я не хотел, чтобы так вышло, — пробормотал Теон. — Я думал, что ты объяснишь мне, как избавиться от снов-наваждений, и мы просто… останемся друзьями. Я очень благодарен тебе, что ты спас меня от тех вампиров. И если бы ты отпустил меня домой, возможно, все было бы по-другому. Но ты ничего не сказал мне. Может, в ту ночь я бы остался в твоем доме по доброй воле, расскажи ты мне про свой план. И кстати… я не знал, что Робб — варг. Я вообще не знаю, кто такие варги. Твой Создатель сказал, что они воюют с вампирами или что-то типа того… Вся эта ваша изнанка мира… Я ничего не знаю о ней. И честно говоря, предпочел бы не знать.

Рамси молчал, не сводя с Теона поблескивающих красных глаз. Кровавые полоски на его веках исчезли. Глухую тишину подвала нарушал лишь легкий шипящий звук, словно капельки воды испарялись на раскаленной сковородке.

Через несколько минут Рамси хрипло произнес:

— Ты бы не остался.

— Что? — непонимающе протянул Теон, оторвавшись от изучения своих кроссовок в буро-коричневых пятнах.

— Ты бы не остался, — повторил Рамси. — Если бы я рассказал тебе о своем плане, ты все равно попытался бы уйти от меня. Но это невозможно.

Теон с недоумением уставился на него.  
— В каком смысле "невозможно"? Что это значит?!

Неожиданный лязг засова заставил их повернуть головы к открывающейся двери. В светлом проеме стоял изящный черноволосый вампир в серых брюках и идеально белой рубашке.

Губы Рамси раздвинулись в недоброй усмешке.  
— Домерик… Какая _**приятная**_ неожиданность!

Домерик быстро переместился к Теону. Он потянулся к его ошейнику, покосившись на Рамси, и Теон отметил, что переодетый Домерик с аккуратно заплетенной косичкой совсем не выглядит растерянным и жалким, как в их первую встречу.

— Я и не ожидал, что ты обрадуешься моему появлению, Рамси, — ответил Домерик. — Однако поверь, меня тоже совсем не радует, что ты все еще находишься в доме моего Создателя.

Он освободил Теона от ошейника и повернулся к Рамси. Теон ошалело повертел головой, принявшись растирать и разминать шею. Он неловко поднялся, упираясь спиной в стену, и с трудом подавил порыв помчаться к открытой двери. Было очевидно, что Домерик навестил пленников по собственной воле, и оставалось надеяться, что он пришел в подвал ради помощи, а не ради злорадства или мести.

Домерик присел на корточки напротив Рамси и уставился на него большими голубыми глазами. Он внимательно рассматривал черные ожоги от серебряных нитей и довольно улыбался.

— Что ты задумал, Домерик? — спросил Рамси спокойным будничным тоном, словно не было ни подвала, ни сети, ни странной усмешки, которая блуждала по бледному лицу его сородича.

— Избавиться от тебя, Рамси, — ответил Домерик. Он придвинулся ближе, и Рамси попытался вскинуть руку, но сеть остановила его, оставив новый отпечаток на предплечье.

Глаза Домерика вспыхнули радостью.

— Тебе больно, Рамси, — с удовлетворением отметил он. — Но поверь, твоя боль никогда не сравнится с тем, что сейчас испытываю я. Мне тоже очень больно, Рамси. Мне больно, потому что ты находишься здесь, а не за тысячу лиг отсюда, как это было всегда. Мне больно, потому что Создатель все еще нуждается в тебе и по-прежнему прощает все твои выходки! Но ты не заслуживаешь его внимания! Ты должен был оставаться в забвении — так, как это было всегда.

— Ну так убей меня, — предложил Рамси. — Я исчезну, и тебе станет хорошо. Правда, потом ты сполна насладишься милосердием Русе Болтона, который с легкостью может сотворить себе новое дитя и отречься от прежнего.

— А ты на моем месте поступил бы именно так? — хмыкнул Домерик. — Но я — не ты. Я не желаю тебе смерти, и не собираюсь никого убивать. За всю свою жизнь я не убил ни человека, ни вампира, ни варга. Я всего лишь хочу избавиться от твоего присутствия.

Домерик вытащил из кармана брюк кожаную перчатку.

— Я выведу наружу тебя и твоего человека. Ты должен скрыться из Белой Гавани как можно быстрее и как можно дальше. Я не хочу делить с тобой внимание моего Создателя. Надеюсь, что мы больше никогда не увидимся снова, Рамси.

Рамси рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Не боишься идти против воли Русе? Да ты, оказывается, не такой уж слабак, как я думал вначале.

— Я не нарушаю волю Создателя, — склонил голову Домерик, сдергивая серебряную сеть рукой в перчатке. — Он не давал мне приказа охранять или не выпускать вас. И я готов принять его гнев за ваш побег. Это невысокая плата за то, что ты навсегда исчезнешь из нашей жизни, Рамси.

Рамси потянулся и обтер ладонями обожженное лицо. Он поднялся на ноги, шатаясь от слабости, и схватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. Ожоги от серебряных нитей затянулись, но не исчезли, лицо и грудь Рамси все еще пересекали квадраты грубых рубцов.

— Теон! Помоги мне, — позвал Рамси, и тот нехотя приблизился, прекрасно зная, что последует за этой просьбой.

— Ты простишь меня за это? — спросил Рамси, протягивая к нему изуродованную шрамами руку.

— Кажется, у меня нет выбора, — вздохнул Теон.

— Так ты поможешь мне? — повторил Рамси. — Ты дашь мне свою кровь?

— Да, — устало кивнул Теон. — Я дам тебе свою кровь.

Он вложил правую ладонь в руку Рамси и, отвернувшись, прикрыл глаза. Острые клыки прокололи кожу, и запястье свело холодом, словно вокруг него сомкнулся ледяной браслет. Холодок начал подниматься выше — к локтю, плечу, шее, корням волос, и перед глазами замелькали белые огоньки. Теон покачнулся и ощутил во рту окровавленный палец Рамси. Он покорно слизнул горьковато-вязкую каплю, чувствуя, как мгновенно закружилась его голова, а тело будто превратилось в воздушный шарик, наполненный гелием.

Рамси на секунду крепко притиснул к себе Теона.

— Вам нужно поторопиться, — враждебно напомнил Домерик. — Рассвет близко.

Теон зачарованно наблюдал, как затягиваются и постепенно исчезают без следа ранки от укуса на запястье. Затем он перевел взгляд на полного энергии Рамси, кожа которого полностью очистилась от рубцов и сияла своей обычной белизной. Теон чувствовал себя совсем разбитым, как будто весь день таскал ящики в баре "СтарКс", а потом накачался пивом. Его тянуло в сон.

Домерик с завистью смотрел на Рамси, кривя ярко-красные, словно подкрашенные губы, и Теон отвлеченно подумал, что женственный Домерик — самый странный вампир из всех, кого он успел повидать за последнее время. Его, похоже, интересовал Рамси, и только Рамси. В отличие от своих сородичей, Домерику совсем не хотелось отведать крови Теона, хотя даже Русе Болтон не смог устоять перед искушением.

— Веди нас, "спаситель", — ехидно сказал Рамси, сжав плечо Теона.

Они выбрались из железного бункера, и Домерик вывел их на задний двор ночного клуба по сложным переплетающимся подземным переходам. Клуб был огорожен высокой каменной стеной. Вокруг царила такая мертвая тишина, словно клуб "Иные" находился посреди холмов Хорнвуда, а не в центре оживленного города.

— Как-то невесело в вашем ночном заведении, — заметил Рамси, живо оглядываясь по сторонам. Его ноздри чуть раздулись, словно он принюхивался к чему-то. — Ни музыки, ни танцев, ни блюющих пьяных людей…

— Сегодня и бар, и клуб закрыты, — сухо заметил Домерик. — Почему ты все еще здесь? Беги как можно скорее! Уже светает и дорога каждая минута.

— Ага… сейчас… — протянул сквозь зубы Рамси и внезапно схватил Домерика за шею.

Он вбил вампира в стену ограды с такой силой, что серая краска зазмеилась трещинами.  
Теон от изумления раскрыл рот. Домерик, выпустив клыки, извивался в хватке разъяренного Рамси, пытаясь обеими руками оторвать его ладонь от своего горла.

— Думал одним махом избавиться от нас, сволочь?! — прорычал Рамси в перекошенное лицо Домерика с выпученными глазами.

— Идиот! Я освободил вас! — просипел Домерик. Его косичка расплелась, и черные пряди неопрятно свисали по щекам. — Отпусти меня!

— Ты ничего не забыл мне сказать перед побегом? Нет?!

Домерик вдруг обмяк, вытянув руки, и Рамси разжал ладонь. Вампир плюхнулся на землю как мешок с мукой.  
Рамси мгновенно вцепился в его растрепанные волосы, приподнимая голову.

— Я знаю, что Русе установил связь с моим человеком, и что это означает, Домерик?! _**Скажи мне!**_  Неужели ты позабыл, что это такое — обменяться кровью с человеком? — Рамси встряхнул Домерика за волосы. — Русе Болтон сможет учуять Теона где угодно, куда бы я его не спрятал. И как ты думаешь, что он сделает, когда обнаружит нас?!

Голова Домерика безвольно моталась в его руке. Вампир молчал, стиснув веки.

— "Не желал мне смерти"?! — прошипел Рамси. — Думал убить нас чужими руками, тварь?! Ты ведь знал, что он легко найдет нас! На что ты надеялся? Что будет схватка? Что меня прикончат?

— Да! — выкрикнул Домерик, распахнув горящие ненавистью глаза. — Да! Я надеялся на это! Создатель сразу бы отыскал вас. Ты не сможешь сражаться против всех, а все из нашего ковена просто мечтают тебя прикончить, ведь ты убил Алина! Создатель ошибается в тебе! Он всегда тебя переоценивал, но ведь на самом деле ты ему не нужен. Мы прекрасно справимся с вольными вампирами собственными силами. А ты должен умереть, Рамси, потому что заслуживаешь смерти!

— Ты такая трусливая мразь, "братец", что я прикончил бы тебя, не раздумывая, — с презрением выплюнул Рамси. — Но ты, сам того не желая, оказал мне большую услугу. Спасибо, что снял с меня сеть. У меня есть надежное убежище. Я спрячусь там, куда Русе не посмеет даже сунуться.

— Ты пойдешь к варгам?! — испуганно проскулил Домерик и умоляюще схватил Рамси за руку. — Прошу, не делай этого! Ты уже развязал войну однажды, не делай этого снова! Пожалуйста!

— Это уже не твое дело, Домерик, — холодно перебил его Рамси. — Беги к нашему Создателю! Чем скорее ты сообщишь ему о том, что выпустил нас, тем мягче он с тобой обойдется.

Он пружинисто встал и обнял ошалевшего Теона, не обращая внимания на скорченную фигуру Домерика, плечи которого тряслись от рыданий.

— Нам пора, — прошептал Рамси, — Мы немного погостим у моих новых друзей!

Мир вокруг Теона превратился в сплошную свистящую линию серо-зеленого цвета.

***  
Они очутились на маленькой опушке в гуще хвойного леса. Теон еле справился с приступом рвоты — желудок, оказавшийся у самого горла во время молниеносного путешествия, не спешил возвращаться на положенное место.  
Было прохладно, темные стволы сосен тянулись вверх, закрывая кронами небо. Полянка густо заросла крапивой почти по пояс Теону, и он, почесав ужаленные ладони, обхватил себя за плечи. Голые руки покрылись гусиной кожей от налетевшего стылого ветерка. Где-то ухал филин, и слева доносился хруст веток, словно через сухой валежник перебиралось какое-то крупное животное. Теон вздрогнул и оглянулся на Рамси. Тот неподвижно стоял в полуразорванной рубашке, вглядываясь в лесной сумрак. В темноте его глаза выглядели словно бельма, а кожа отдавала темной синевой, как у мертвеца.  
"Он и есть мертвец", — подумал Теон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и похлопывая себя по плечам, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Ему было холодно, и он чудовищно устал.

Текли минуты. Рамси все также молча ждал чего-то или кого-то, вслушиваясь в звуки ночного леса. Наконец Теон не выдержал:

— И что теперь?! Может, пришло время рассказать про твоих "друзей", про твой план, про наш побег, про мою судьбу?! Знаешь, мне все это до смерти надоело. Меня таскают туда-сюда, как какую-то вшивую зверушку, сажают на цепь, пьют кровь, вечно угрожают убить! Меня тошнит от всего этого! Плевать я хотел на ваши тайны, на ваши войны и на ваши разборки! Плевать я хотел на тебя! Я хочу вернуться в свой мир! И забыть про всех вас и про всю эту вашу долбаную херню!

Рамси перевел на него прозрачные глаза.

— Хорошо, — мирно сказал он. — Я могу все рассказать тебе, но не думаю, что ты будешь рад это услышать. Ты не можешь вернуться в "свой" мир. Мой Создатель установил с тобой связь — такую же, как у нас с тобой. Теперь он чувствует тебя, и может обнаружить в любом месте, где бы я тебя не спрятал.

— Говоришь, твой Создатель может почувствовать, где я сейчас? — Теона затрясло, и совсем не от холода. Он вспомнил свой сон — ужас, который внушал ему древний вампир, его тихий шепот, ледяные пальцы и унизительное подчинение чужой воле.

— Он уже знает, где ты, — сказал Рамси, оскалившись. Он гневно тряхнул головой и спутанные пряди черных волос упали на лицо. — Но ты не должен бояться. Русе не посмеет явиться сюда за тобой. Поверь, это единственное место, куда он пока не может прийти.

— Но мы сами не можем прятаться в этом лесу вечно, — еле выговорил Теон, пытаясь совладать со стучащими зубами.

— Нам нужно всего лишь три ночи, — Рамси приблизился к нему и, крепко обняв, успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на затылок.  
Дрожащий Теон прижался к нему в надежде согреться, но тело Рамси было холодным.

— Я разорву эту связь, Теон, — зашептал Рамси ему на ухо. — Я приложу все силы для этого. Он больше никогда не придет к тебе во сне. Я не позволю этого.

— Как ты разорвешь связь? — спросил окоченевший Теон.

— Мы будем обмениваться кровью. Часто. И помногу.

Теон попытался вывернуться из объятья, но Рамси держал крепко. Прекратив вырываться, Теон пробормотал сквозь зубы:  
— Да будь ты проклят!

Рамси внезапно отпустил его и мягко отстранился. Теон с вызовом уставился в льдистые глаза, которые, как всегда, смотрели одновременно на него и сквозь него. На мгновение он уловил во взгляде Рамси выражение тоски и глухого одиночества.

— Я уже проклят. Разве это незаметно? — криво усмехнулся вампир.

— Ты три ночи подряд будешь пить мою кровь, потом снова будешь приходить ко мне в кошмарах и мучить меня, затем снова посадишь на цепь или будешь "спасать" так, что лучше бы сразу прибил, — начал загибать пальцы Теон. Охвативший его гнев заставил забыть о холоде. — Я устал от этого! Я устал от тебя! Я хочу вернуться к своей прежней жизни! Почему ты не хочешь этого понять?!

Рамси молчал.

— Отпусти меня! — потребовал Теон.

Призрачные глаза за завесой черных слипшихся прядей продолжали смотреть на него в упор, и Теон почему-то вспомнил, как Рамси, не раздумывая, убил вампира, который собирался выпить его кровь. И как он кричал, пытаясь вырваться из серебряной сети, когда узнал, что Русе Болтон попытался отнять у него Теона.  
Гнев немедленно исчез, и Теону стало неловко. Он вдруг ощутил, что испытывает к Рамси что-то вроде жалости, хотя во всех своих злоключениях вампир был виноват сам.

— Отпусти меня, — тихо повторил Теон. — Когда пройдут эти три ночи… просто отпусти меня, Рамси.

Секунды превращались в минуты, молчание становилось все более тягостным. Теон снова озяб и обхватил себя руками. Они смотрели друг на друга — две фигуры по пояс в крапиве на лесной поляне — один с вопросом-мольбой, второй с задумчивой печалью.

— Я отпущу тебя, — наконец с трудом вымолвил Рамси. — Если только ты сам захочешь уйти.

— Ты загипнотизируешь меня или что вы там творите с людьми? — с горечью спросил Теон. — Я видел, как твой Создатель внушил Роббу забыть все, что он видел. Ты посмотришь мне в глаза, скажешь "Теон, ты никогда не должен покидать меня" и я останусь с тобой. Все будет именно так?

— Нет, — покачал головой Рамси. — Я не умею зачаровывать людей, это доступно только высшим вампирам. Поэтому, если ты захочешь уйти, ты уйдешь.

— Уж поверь, я захочу уйти. Даже не сомневайся в этом.

Он резко отвернулся, чувствуя, что Рамси все также не отводит от него взгляда. Почему-то у Теона стало очень скверно на душе, и он разозлился на Рамси за это необъяснимое чувство вины.

Вдруг хрустнули ветки, и на поляну из зарослей крапивы вынырнуло существо, которое отшатнувшийся Теон поначалу принял за оживший скелет.  
Это был вампир, покрытый с головы до ног искусно подогнанными человеческими костями. Его лицо почти полностью скрывал шлем, сделанный из частей человеческого черепа, соединенных ржавой проволокой. Огромная сборная челюсть с двойным комплектом зубов охватывала подбородок. Поверх рубашки на вампире красовалась броня из человеческих ребер, словно он находился внутри грудной клетки умершего великана. На руках болтались высохшие запястья и ступни, а бедра опоясывал частокол из берцовых костей.  
Все это великолепие, очевидно позаимствованное из разоренного старого кладбища, смотрелось жутко и одновременно потешно.

На всякий случай Теон отступил за Рамси, который совершенно не удивился появлению костяного незнакомца. Похоже, именно его он и дожидался на этой крапивной поляне.

— Рамси Болтон, — пробормотал вампир, склонив голову. Кости на его поясе брякнули, и от их омерзительного перестука Теон поморщился. — Мы не ждали тебя так рано. Ты добыл то, что обещал?

— Не успел, — кратко ответил Рамси. — Но мое обещание остается в силе. Я немного изменил план. Сейчас мне нужно попросить у Манса убежища. Ненадолго, всего на три ночи.

Вампир задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по ребрам-"броне".

— Отведи нас к Мансу, — с нажимом повторил Рамси, приблизившись к вампиру. — Я выполню свое обещание. Это всего лишь небольшое изменение плана.

— Ты не обрадуешь этим Манса, — сказал костяной вампир. — Тем более, что ты притащил сюда человека. Это твой человек?

— Да, это мой человек, — ответил Рамси. — И я уже в третий раз прошу тебя отвести нас к Мансу.

Он резко сдернул с пояса вампира обломок тазобедренной кости и сжал его в кулаке. Послышался хруст и скрежет, заставивший Теона передернуться от отвращения.

— Если Манс не даст мне то, в чем я сейчас нуждаюсь… — Рамси медленно выпустил из кулака костяную пыль, развеивая ее по ветру. — Боюсь, что тогда я не принесу ему то, в чем нуждается он.

— От тебя одни неприятности, Рамси! — фыркнул вампир, явно расстроенный потерей своего аксессуара. — Знаешь, чью кость ты извел, северный дикарь?!

— И знать не желаю, — отрезал Рамси. — Веди нас к Мансу, живо! Уже светает!

Он протянул руку к вампиру, прицеливаясь к другой кости на его поясе, и тот немедленно отпрыгнул, гремя своей ужасной броней.

— Прекрати! — выкрикнул он. — Можешь следовать за мной. Но не рассчитывай на теплый прием!

Рамси ухватил Теона за плечо, и он мгновенно зажмурился, памятуя о том, что путешествие с вампиром лучше переносить с закрытыми глазами. Однако, когда они остановились, внутренности Теона все равно кувыркались у самого горла, и он прижал руку ко рту, сдерживая позывы к рвоте.

В нос ударили запахи коптящей смолы и гнилого мяса. Теон осторожно посмотрел сквозь ресницы — они стояли в центре небольшой пещеры с разбегающимися туннелями выходов. По пещере гулял сквозняк, колыхая развешанное на веревках тряпье и разнося черный дым от смоляных факелов, небрежно воткнутых прямо в пол. Пещера была захламлена мусором, словно обиталище бездомных: сырые матрасы в подозрительных потеках, рваные одеяла, обрывки газет вперемешку с сухой травой, хворостом и прошлогодними листьями. Часть пещеры была отгорожена серой дырявой простыней, словно занавесом. Среди отбросов на полу Теон заметил обломки костей и полусгнившие части человеческих тел.

Пещеру наводняли вампиры, и именно такими страшными чудовищами когда-то пугали детей в сказках, а подростков — в комиксах и фильмах ужасов. На белых лицах, покрытых пятнами копоти от чадящих факелов, светились красные глаза. Большинство вампиров были одеты в лохмотья и выглядели как бродяги, поджигающие по ночам бочки с мусором, чтобы согреться. Кое-кто, правда, кутался в шкуры животных, а один вампир с длинными жидкими волосами сидел в странном серовато-желтом плаще, сшитым из неровных обрывков. Когда Теон заметил выцветшую татуировку на одном из кусков этого жуткого плаща, его снова затошнило.

Рядом с одним из факелов сидела девушка-вампир с перепачканным лицом, в черной потрепанной шапочке, из-под которой торчали рыжие пряди волос. Она вязала покрывало из коричневой шерсти, и ее руки двигались так быстро, что сливались в один бледно-серый мерцающий шар. На ее коленях вихрем разматывался клубок ниток, а широкий край грубого рукоделия коричневой лавиной сползал вниз, укутывая своими складками ногу в дырявом кроссовке.  
Теон завороженно следил за руками девицы и не сразу заметил, как воздух заполнился щелкающими звуками. Красные глаза обитателей пещеры уставились на Теона, и даже рыжая вампирша прекратила орудовать костяным крючком и пристально посмотрела на него.

Теон вздрогнул и привычно спрятался за Рамси.

— Это твой человек? — невнятно спросил огромный лысый вампир, чье лицо и голову покрывали то ли рубцы, то ли странная татуировка. Гигант был занят тем, что высасывал кровь из оторванной человеческой руки. Рука была мужская и явно свежая, однако прочих частей несчастного хозяина вырванной конечности поблизости не было видно.

— Это твой человек? — снова уточнил лысый великан, оторвавшись от своего жуткого блюда. Вся его нижняя часть лица была измазана черной кровью.

— Это _**мой**_ человек, — с угрозой в голосе ответил Рамси и медленно обвел пещеру взглядом исподлобья. — Я не намерен его ни с кем делить.

— Мы и не настаиваем, — звонко сказала рыжая вампирша с вязанием на коленях. — У нас полной своей еды, Рамси. Никому не нужен твой человек! Он — только твоя добыча.

— Мне нравится, что в этом ковене чтут древние традиции, — отметил Рамси.

Он вытолкнул вперед Теона и развернул его к глазеющим вампирам, приобняв за плечи.

— Теон, добро пожаловать в одно из убежищ Вольных странников, — сказал Рамси. — Вольные вампиры вне закона, потому что они не желают выходить из тени и подчиняться правилам, которые навязывают им люди и высшие кланы.

— Они называют нас дикими, — хмыкнул рыжебородый вампир со всклокоченными волосами. Он сидел прямо на земляном полу, поджав ноги, и укрывался медвежьей шкурой. — Дикие! Харррр! Мы всегда были против огласки. Мы просто хотели остаться свободными, и что получили за это? У нас все отобрали. Нас убивают собственные сородичи. На нас охотятся, как на диких зверей. В таких условиях сложно не одичать, харрр? Если бы прекрасная Дейнерис пожила месяц-другой в нашей пещере, посмотрел бы я на ее прелестные кудри и белую мордашку, харрр!

После тирады рыжебородого все вернулись к своим прежним занятиям. Девица замельтешила костяным крючком, а лысый гигант в рубцах снова вгрызся в окровавленную руку. Вампир в плаще из человеческой кожи потянулся и широко зевнул, клацнув клыками.

Из крайнего левого туннеля-прохода раздались хлопки-аплодисменты. Звук нарастал, и Теон увидел, как к ним неторопливо приближается высокий вампир, закутанный в изрядно потрепанный черный плащ с красной шелковой изнанкой. Он был средних лет, с карими глазами и улыбчивым подвижным лицом, чистым и умытым, в отличие от физиономий остальных вольных вампиров. Поблескивающая золотом фибула скрепляла плащ у его ключиц.

— Кого я вижу? — с наигранной радостью спросил вампир, прекратив свою одинокую овацию гостям. — Наш великолепный модник Рамси… Я не сразу узнал тебя. Растрепанные волосы, рубашка в лохмотьях, грязные джинсы — ты выглядишь так, словно стал одним из нас.

Рамси кисло растянул полные губы, изображая приветливую улыбку.  
— Манс…

— Я не хочу показаться невежливым, Рамси, — продолжил высокий вампир. — Но мы расстались позапрошлой ночью, и я был уверен, что наши договоренности соблюдаются. Однако сегодня ты пришел сюда, потребовал у меня убежища и привел меченого человека, которого чует сам шериф Северного округа... И что я должен делать теперь, мой переменчивый друг? Ты поставил под угрозу мой ковен, даже не приступив к выполнению своего обещания.

В пещере повисла гнетущая напряженная тишина. Все вампиры вновь уставились на них. Лысый гигант отложил в сторону объеденную руку и хищно облизнулся, сощурив глаза.

— Манс, ты прекрасно знаешь, что Русе Болтон не посмеет сейчас напасть на тебя, — спокойно сказал Рамси. — У него недостаточно вампиров и он не желает обращаться за посторонней помощью, потому что она дорого ему обойдется. У тебя десятки укрытий только в Северном округе, и если Русе Болтон узнает про одно из них, ничего страшного не произойдет. Все, что я прошу — переждать здесь три ночи. Потом я уйду, и мы увидимся снова, когда я раздобуду то, что пообещал тебе.

— И почему я никогда не могу ответить тебе отказом? — широко осклабился Манс и хлопнул Рамси по плечу. — Ты умеешь убеждать, северный красавчик! Хотя ты немного усложнил нам жизнь, я ничего не буду добавлять к нашей сделке. Можешь остаться здесь на три ночи, пока не разрушится связь твоего человека и шерифа… Кстати, твой человек…

Манс внезапно повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Теона, принюхиваясь.

— Запах крови твоего человека напоминает мне что-то очень давно забытое, — карие глаза вампира затуманились, словно он погрузился в далекие воспоминания. — Да! Да… Я припоминаю, что очень много лет назад я уже чувствовал этот запах, и даже, возможно, вкус.

— Манс… — настороженно протянул Рамси, заслоняя собой Теона. — Чем бы ни пахла для тебя кровь моего человека, ты ее не получишь.

— Рамси, Рамси, Рамси… — усмехнулся Манс, неодобрительно качая головой. — Я никогда не нарушаю законы гостеприимства. Твоему человеку ничего не грозит. Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что запах его крови напомнил мне запах одного перевертыша, которого я знал много столетий назад. Он умел перекидываться в оленя. Увы, огненная менада принесла его в жертву.

Пещера разразилась хохотом, и даже Рамси фыркнул, закусив губу. Громче всех веселился рыжебородый вампир в медвежьей шкуре — он реготал со всхлипами и клекотом, хлопая себя по коленям от восторга.

— Ох, Манс, ты никогда не даешь нам заскучать! — сказал, отсмеявшись, рыжебородый. — Перевертыш, ну надо же! Может быть, еще и грамкин в придачу?

Манс, мягко улыбаясь, развел руками.

— Раньше я был бардом и часто мешал правду с вымыслом, — серьезно сказал он, обращаясь к Теону. — И вот теперь наступила расплата. Мой собственный ковен не верит мне, хотя я своими глазами видел и перевертышей, и снарков, и грамкинов.

Вольные вампиры снова рассмеялись, а рыжебородый стер краешком медвежьей шкуры набежавшие на глаза кровавые слезы.

— Отдыхайте, вольные! — громко произнес Манс, оглядывая пещеру. — Уже наступил рассвет, и всем нам нужно набраться сил для следующей ночи.

Манс повернулся и быстро растворился в темноте одного из туннелей. Остальные вампиры неторопливо начали расползаться по пещере — кто-то завернулся в тряпье, кто-то прельстился гнилыми матрасами, а многие просто расположились на грязном полу, сдвинув в сторону кости и прочий мусор. Рыжебородый вампир вытянулся поперек пещеры и укрылся своей необъятной медвежьей шкурой. Лысый гигант со шрамами незаметно исчез, прихватив недоеденную руку. Вместе с ним пропала и рыжая вампирша с недовязанным покрывалом.

Рамси увлек Теона в угол, занавешенный простыней, серой от старости и грязи. За ветхой перегородкой скрывалось ложе из сухого валежника, травы и набросанных тряпок. При виде этой "постели" у Теона полезли на лоб глаза. Рамси перехватил его взгляд.

— Согласен, убежище неказистое, но это все, что у нас пока есть, — прошептал он. — Нам нужно переждать всего три ночи, Теон. Потом мы вернемся в Хорнвуд.

Теон хотел напомнить Рамси об обещании отпустить его после того, как связь с Русе будет разорвана, но он так устал, что у него не осталось сил на возражения и протесты. Он молча повалился на грязные тряпки, и колкие ветки хвороста впились в тело. Теон закрыл глаза, ему было все равно. Он почувствовал, как Рамси осторожно устраивается рядом с ним и как кладет на грудь тяжелую прохладную ладонь. Полусонный Теон повел плечами и, повернувшись спиной к Рамси, скинул с себя его руку.

Рамси тут же сгреб его за ворот футболки и легонько встряхнул:  
— Что не так, Теон? Скажи мне!

— Ничего, — тускло пробормотал Теон, не открывая глаз. — Я просто хочу спать… и проснуться утром в Винтертауне.

Рамси развернул его, прижимая к себе. Теон ткнулся лицом в его грудь и заерзал, пытаясь освободиться.

— Что ты хочешь от меня, Рамси? — обреченно прошептал Теон, откинув голову и разлепив веки. Вампир жадно смотрел на его шею блестящими глазами.

— А что, если я хочу тебя, Теон? — шепотом спросил Рамси.

Теон напрягся, сон и усталость мгновенно слетели с него. В его голове промелькнули образы из недавних кошмаров с участием Рамси, и сердце тут же затрепыхалось, а во рту появился противный металлический привкус. Он снова попробовал отстраниться от Рамси, но потом вспомнил, чем заканчивались во сне все его попытки сопротивления, и безвольно замер с зажмуренными глазами.

Рамси толкнул его на спину и, взгромоздившись сверху, запрокинул Теону голову.

— Не думал, что мой вопрос так напугает тебя, — сказал он. — Прости.

— Что ты сейчас будешь делать? — шепотом выдохнул Теон. Он все еще боялся открыть глаза.

— Ничего ужасного, — Рамси нежно поцеловал его в шею у правой ключицы. — Я лишь возьму немного твоей крови, и потом дам тебе напиться своей. Мы уже обсуждали это. Нам нужно избавиться от присутствия Русе Болтона в тебе.

— И все? — тихо спросил Теон. — Делай, что хочешь, только побыстрее. Я ужасно устал.

Рамси крепко сжал его лицо в ладонях.

— Я не хочу брать что-либо у тебя силой, Теон. Пока не хочу.

Теон похолодел. Ему был знаком этот тон — так с ним всегда разговаривал Рамси-мучитель в кошмарах. Но сейчас была реальность… или все-таки сон? Теон разомкнул веки и посмотрел сквозь ресницы. Рамси нависал над ним, опираясь на локтях, удерживая лицо Теона холодными ладонями. Белые блестящие глаза выжидательно глядели на него.

— Когда ты рядом, от меня или моих желаний мало что зависит, — сказал Теон.

— Считай это моей прихотью, — дернул уголком рта Рамси. — Я хочу, чтобы ты согласился добровольно. Скажи это, Теон! Просто скажи "да".

— Да, — выдавил из себя Теон. — Да. Возьми мою кровь, я согласен.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул Рамси. С легким щелчком его клыки удлинились. — Потом ты заснешь. Но сновидений больше не будет. Я обещаю это!

Он склонился над Теоном и вонзил зубы в его шею.

***  
Когда Теон проснулся, его взгляд уперся в серый каменный свод над головой, и на мгновение он запаниковал, не понимая, где находится. Все его тело затекло, а шея и плечи словно онемели. Теона мучила жажда, он не помнил, когда что-то ел или пил в последний раз. Рези в желудке были настолько сильными, что казалось будто ему в живот раз за разом вонзают стальные клинки.

Он привстал со своего неудобного ложа из веток и тряпья, и острая боль мгновенно прострелила шею. Теон ойкнул и вцепился онемевшими руками себе в затылок. Морщась и охая, он размял ноющие мышцы, позвонки и верхушки лопаток. Стало немного легче.

Теон провел тыльной стороной ладони по лбу. Он чувствовал себя отвратительно грязным, липким и вонючим, невыносимо зудела кожа на голове. Последний раз он принимал душ несколько дней назад, а его одежда и волосы все еще были перепачканы в высохшей крови убитого вампира. Теон запустил обе руки в колтун слипшихся волос и яростно поскреб. Под ногти забилась грязь, руки были перемазаны копотью и какими-то пятнами.  
Задубевшая футболка стояла колом, смердя тухлятиной. Теон, подумав, стянул ее и задумчиво скомкал в руках. Если бы сейчас его увидел кто-то из жителей Винтертауна, то вряд ли бы узнал. Он превратился в нищего бродягу-изгоя — оборванного, грязного и вонючего. "Вонючка", так бы его дразнили дети на улице.

Рамси не было рядом, и Теон попытался вспомнить, что произошло после того, как вампир выдавил из него согласие в очередной раз обменяться кровью. Перед глазами пронеслись обрывочные образы: Рамси целует и кусает его шею, потом открывает рот Теона и бесконечно долго вливает ему в рот горьковато-соленую жидкость с собственного запястья. С этого момента связные воспоминания прекращались и начинались бредовые видения, словно Теон принял дозу тяжелой наркоты.  
Рамси пообещал ему, что на этот раз не будет никаких сновидений, но вместо снов Теон получил ворох ужасных галлюцинаций, о которых предпочел бы поскорее забыть. Самой яркой картиной из калейдоскопа абсурда был Русе Болтон, который, восседая на кровавом резном троне, невозмутимо вгрызался в оторванную человеческую руку.

Теон поежился и, кряхтя от боли в шее, откинул ветхую занавеску.  
В пещере горел всего один факел, и под ним одиноко сидела рыжеволосая вампирша. Сейчас она была без черной шапочки, и сбившийся колтун волос обрамлял ее плечи. Она все также яростно орудовала свои костяным крючком, довязывая новое покрывало грязно-синего цвета. Клубок ниток вертелся у нее на коленях, словно свихнувшийся волчок.

— Привет, человек Рамси! — деловито поприветствовала его девица, не отрываясь от своего вязания. — Ты, наверное, голоден? Люди вечно хотят есть.

Теон кивнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. В пещере все было по-прежнему — грязь, хлам, разбросанные кости и тряпье, но кроме рыжей девицы никого из вампиров поблизости не наблюдалось.

— Где Рамси? И остальные? — хрипло спросил Теон.

Вместо ответа девица на миг прекратила вязать и швырнула ему промасленный сверток вместе с початой бутылкой минеральной воды. Теон жадно выхлебал воду, а когда развернул сверток, то обнаружил, что в нем был обкусанный гамбургер, явно позавчерашний и явно вытащенный из помойки. Он проглотил его, почти не жуя. Резь в животе усилилась.

— Больше нет? — невнятно спросил Теон, жадно вглядываясь в мельтешащие руки девицы. Он был так голоден, что съел бы не только протухший гамбургер, но и крысу, которая наверняка успела им полакомиться в мусорном баке.

— Нам непросто раздобывать еду для людей, — хмуро ответила вампирша. — Может быть, твой Рамси принесет тебе что-нибудь еще.

— Куда подевались все вампиры? — повторил Теон, присаживаясь рядом с девицей. Как ни странно, она совсем не пугала его — возможно из-за того, что не пялилась с вожделением на его шею, как остальные вампиры, а занималась женским рукоделием, нисколько не интересуясь человеческой кровью.

— Кто-то охотится, кто-то пошел поразмяться, — неопределенно сказала рыжая. — Ты уже соскучился по нашему обществу?

— Я бы так не сказал, — криво усмехнулся Теон. — Как тебя зовут?

— Зачем тебе знать, как меня зовут, человек Рамси? — удивилась вампирша. — Мне наплевать на твое имя, оно меня совершенно не заботит. И тебя мое не должно.

— Дикие вампиры все такие грубые?

— Уж какие есть, — отрезала девица. У нее закончился моток шерсти, и она принялась задумчиво вертеть в пальцах костяной крючок.

Вдруг она принюхалась и обернулась к Теону. Тот на мгновение сжался от стыда, сообразив, какой чудовищной вонью сейчас разит от него, но затем он вспомнил, что обоняние вампиров направлено совсем на другое.

— Странно… — произнесла рыжая, глядя на Теона в упор серо-голубыми глазами. — Твоя кровь и впрямь пахнет немного по-другому. Не так, как у обычных людей.

— Как у… как их там? Перекидышей? — улыбнулся Теон.

Рыжая рассмеялась. Зубы у нее были мелкие и кривые, клыки сильно выдавались вперед.

— Перевертышей. Не обращай внимания, Манс вчера просто пошутил. Он вечно пытается разыграть нас и придумывает всякие истории. Перевертыши — это всего лишь существа из сказок.

— Нууу… год назад люди считали, что вампиры это тоже существа из сказок, — заметил Теон.  
Вдруг ему вспомнился тихий голос Русе _"вы притащили сюда варга"_.

— А ведь еще есть варги, — добавил Теон. — Люди о них до сих пор ничего не знают.

— Варги… — передернулась рыжая. — Вот уж мерзкие твари! Почти невозможно убить... Попробуй разыщи его истинное тело, пока тебя рвет на части зверье, в которое он вселился! Это подло и нечестно!

— Расскажи мне про варгов, пожалуйста! — Теон непроизвольно тронул ее за руку. — Я очень хочу узнать про них. И про перевертышей тоже. И про остальных существ.

— Вампиры с варгами, в отличие от перевертышей и грамкинов, не сказочные существа, — рыжая недовольно убрала руку. — Перевертыши — это выдумки. Они якобы умеют превращаться в разных животных — лев, медведь, заяц, могут даже перекинуться в муху. Только вот в другого человека они могут превратиться лишь трижды. На четвертый раз помирают страшной смертью.

— Так это оборотни, — рассмеялся Теон. — Оборотни и доппельгангеры. Я читал про них.

— Ну, раз ты читал про них, тогда почему выспрашиваешь?! — нахмурила светлые бровки девица. — В наших легендах они называются "перевертыши". Правда, много веков назад всех перевертышей извела одна огненная менада. Она чем-то прогневала свое божество, и ее низвергли с небес на землю. Менада очень хотела вернуться обратно, и ей открылось пророчество, что когда будет принесен в жертву последний перевертыш, то она сможет вернуться на свои огненные небеса. Менада бродила по всему свету в поисках перевертышей и как только находила кого-то из них, то немедленно сжигала, принося жертву огненному богу. Вот так и погибли все несчастные перевертыши.

— И менада вернулась на свои огненные небеса? — хмыкнул Теон.

— Наверное. Я плохо помню эту сказку, лучше спроси у Манса. Хотя, если он видел эту менаду живьем, — рыжая прыснула в грязный кулачок совсем как Кира, и у Теона сжалось сердце, — он непременно расскажет тебе про то, как сыграл ей на лютне, спел балладу о ее божественной красоте, а потом отымел во всех позах.

Теон рассмеялся одновременно с вампиршей.

— А варги? — спросил он. — Кто они? И почему воюют с вампирами?

— Варги… — фыркнула рыжая. — У нас с ними перемирие. Пока что.

— Откуда появились варги?

— Появились и все. Их способности передаются по наследству, поэтому если ты обнаружил варга, нужно немедленно вырезать весь его род.  
Теон вздрогнул, вспомнив о семье Старков. И о Роббе.

Вдруг рыжая замолчала и вытянула шею, вслушиваясь в темноту. Тряхнув спутанными волосами, она поднялась и закуталась в недовязанное покрывало.

— Твой Рамси Болтон возвращается, — сказала она. — Оставлю вас одних. Мне нужно успеть раздобыть до рассвета немного шерсти, чтобы закончить накидку.

Она молниеносно сунула крючок себе за пазуху и исчезла в темном туннеле так быстро, что Теон даже не успел открыть рот, чтобы сказать ей "Подожди…"

Он нехотя встал, потянулся и поскреб в нещадно зудевшей голове. Первое, о чем он собирался попросить Рамси — отвести его к какому-нибудь ручью или озеру, чтобы смыть липкую корку грязи и пота. А еще хоть немного застирать свои изгаженные кровью тряпки.

Подул ветер, и пламя факела метнулось вниз — рядом с Теоном возник Рамси. Он раздобыл новую одежду, и Теон с завистью посмотрел на опрятные черные джинсы и темно-фиолетовую рубашку со слегка поддернутыми рукавами. Чистые волосы Рамси были аккуратно зачесаны назад, в ухе сверкала гранатовая капля.  
Теон тоскливо вздохнул. По сравнению с Рамси он выглядел таким замызганным, вонючим и жалким, что хотелось съежиться от стыда и забиться в самый дальний угол пещеры.  
Рамси сжимал в руке бумажный пакет с логотипом сети фастфуда "Стейки Фреев", от которого шел восхитительный аромат жареного мяса. Теон жадно уставился на сверток, напрочь забыв о своем желании очутится в каком-нибудь водоеме, чтобы отмыться от грязи.

Рамси подозрительно осмотрелся по сторонам и, не глядя, сунул пакет Теону, который торопливо разорвал его. Он вонзил зубы в теплый стейк и проглотил откушенный кусок вместе с упаковочной фольгой, почти не жуя.

Рамси переместился к одному из туннелей и выкрикнул в темноту:  
— Что здесь происходит, Манс?

— Прости, Рамси, но я должен спасать свой ковен, — ответил ему голос Манса. — Ты говорил, что Русе Болтон не посмеет сунуться сюда, и это было правдой. Но шериф все же обратился за помощью к Ланнистеру, а против этой силы я пока не могу устоять. Прощай, Рамси Болтон. Если ты сумеешь спастись, то помни — наше соглашение остается в силе.

Рамси стоял у входа в туннель, наклонив голову. Внезапно он яростно грохнул кулаком по каменной стене. Пещера содрогнулась, сверху посыпались земляные комья и мелкие камешки. Отколотый кусок стены размером с дыню покатился в темный зев туннеля.

Теон застыл с пустой фольгой и остатками бумажного пакета в руках.  
— Мы снова влипли, Рамси? — спросил он. — Твой Создатель все-таки пришел сюда?

Рамси очутился рядом, его глаза красновато светились в полумраке пещеры.

— Да, — сказал он. — Да. Мой Создатель позвал Ланнистера… Этого я не ожидал.

— Может, просто сбежим? — предложил Теон. — Давай спрячемся у Старков. Варги — заклятые враги вампиров, так? Я упрошу Робба дать нам защиту…

— Не нужно, — перебил его Рамси. — Не нужно втягивать в наши дела Старков. Обойдемся без них. Я постараюсь договориться с Ланнистером.

Засвистел ветер, и Теон не успел моргнуть глазом, как пещера заполнилась вампирами в черных деловых костюмах. Их было не меньше двух десятков, каждый был вооружен деревянным заточенным колом и перекинутой через плечо серебряной цепью.  
Отряд возглавлял высокий вампир в годах. На его плечи был наброшен бархатный алый плащ с золотой каймой.

Вампир сделал шаг вперед и холодно уставился на Рамси бледно-зелеными глазами. Теону показалось, что в них вспыхивают золотые искорки под цвет окантовки алого плаща.

— Хочешь попробовать договориться со мной? — спокойно спросил он. — Я не веду переговоры с преступниками, Рамси из клана Болтонов. Я прибыл сюда как Высший Вампир, облеченный властью судить тебя за совершенное преступление.


	5. Перевертыш

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теон избавляется от Рамси, но это совсем не радует его.

Обхватив себя руками, Теон переминался с ноги на ногу на каменных плитах причала в порту Белой Гавани. С берега веял свежий бриз, а задубевшая футболка совершенно не грела. Однако Теона трясло скорее не от ночного холода, а от обилия вампиров, выстроившихся вокруг него и связанного Рамси.  
Несколько пирсов, уходящих в море, делили причал на ровные части. Там бок о бок были пришвартованы лодки, катера, ялики и яхты. Мелкие волны плескали в каменные плиты, пахло морской солью, тиной и нагретым железом.

Самая роскошная трехэтажная яхта, занимающая отдельный отсек между двумя пирсами, покачивалась в десяти футах от вампиров в черных одеждах. На серебристом боку можно было разобрать ее название — "Безмолвная". В иллюминаторах на верхней палубе горел свет, и доносилось приглушенное пение колоратурного сопрано. Певица исполняла какую-то известную арию из классической оперы, Теон часто слышал ее кавер-версии на музыкальных радиостанциях.

Огромный рекламный щит, торчащий столбом в полумиле от сгрудившихся частных лодок и яхт, обозначал границу зоны торгового порта. Дальше начинались бесконечные линии железных грузовых контейнеров, которые ровными рядами уходили вдаль и скрывались в чернильной темноте.

Мерцающая на щите эмблема крупнейшей морской компании Севера — гигантский кальмар, который сжимал в своих щупальцах рыбу-меч, — невольно притягивала взгляд. Теон повернул голову к переливающемуся кальмару, чтобы не смотреть на молчаливых неподвижных вампиров-стражей.  
Теон недоумевал, почему его и Рамси не прикончили прямо в пещере Вольных странников. Он не понимал, зачем их притащили на этот причал, и почему медлит с вынесением приговора зеленоглазый вампир в алом плаще. С момента пленения Рамси он не проронил ни слова.

Обмотанный тяжелыми серебряными цепями от шеи до колен, Рамси лежал ничком на каменных плитах. Его рот стягивала парчовая повязка, и бледное лицо кривилось в гримасе боли. От тела Рамси с шипением поднимался легкий пар и, когда ветер менял направление, к запаху морской воды и тины примешивался запах паленого.

Две темные тени соскользнули с трапа "Безмолвной", держа в руках обитое красным бархатом кресло с высокой спинкой. Зеленоглазый вампир степенно уселся в него, уронив руки на подлокотники, и вампиры-стражи расположили полы его алого плаща красивыми складками. На груди Высшего вампира висела золотая цепь, заканчивающаяся круглым медальоном с рычащей львиной мордой, обрамленной то ли языками пламени, то ли растрепанной гривой.  
Черные стражи немедленно выстроились в две ровных линии по бокам кресла, и Теон отвлеченно подумал, что все это напоминает декорацию дворцового приема, не хватало только красной ковровой дорожки, ведущей к "трону короля".

Послышался перестук каблуков, и из темноты появилось облако белых волос, уложенных в косу-корону, а через секунду возникла и сама обладательница этой роскошной прически — хмурая девушка в сиреневом вечернем платье. Теон сразу узнал ее. Это была Дейенерис Таргариен, представитель по связям с общественностью и главный символ кампании "За равные права вампиров". Лицо Дейенерис выражало крайнюю степень раздражения, она намеренно чеканила шаг, с силой вонзая металлические шпильки в плиты причала. За ней следовал кряжистый мужчина в куртке, отороченной медвежьим мехом.

Остановившись перед импровизированным троном Высшего вампира, девушка церемонно кивнула:  
— Тайвин! — Дейенерис протянула ему ладонь: то ли для рукопожатия, то ли для поцелуя. Другой рукой она нервно комкала маленький серебристый клатч.

— Дейенерис! — Высший вампир приподнял голову и слегка прикоснулся губами к кончикам холеных пальцев.

— Я примчалась сюда, как только узнала… — Дейенерис стиснула свой клатч обеими руками и принялась расхаживать перед Тайвином, то удаляясь, то приближаясь к нему.  
Когда она резко разворачивалась, в боковом разрезе платья сверкала идеальная белоснежная ножка.

— Это неслыханно… это недопустимо! Убийство себе подобного не случалось уже более двадцати лет! Шериф Северного округа не справляется со своими обязанностями. Совет Лиги уже давно высказывался против его кандидатуры, — повернувшись на каблуках в очередной раз, Дейнерис замолчала, уставившись в глаза Тайвину.

Наступила тягучая пауза. Все внимание вампиров было приковано к Тайвину и изящной фигурке в сиреневом платье.  
Теон быстро окинул взглядом причал. Рамси лежал неподвижно, прикрыв глаза. Серебро сжигало его, отнимая силы, и от жалости у Теона на мгновение защемило сердце.  
Был ли для них хоть малейший шанс незаметно скрыться? Казалось, все забыли про пленников, но Теон знал, что это впечатление обманчиво. Сбежать от вампира, в десятки раз превосходящего человека в скорости, было невозможно.  
Если только попробовать нырнуть в море… Теон осторожно приблизился к краю причала. Интересно, вредит ли морская вода вампирам? Умеют ли они плавать? А самый главный вопрос — как быстро они могут плыть?!

Теон беспомощно оглянулся на Рамси. В любом случае спастись им обоим было невозможно.

— Успокойся, Дейенерис, — примирительным тоном нарушил затянувшееся молчание Тайвин. — Как член Совета Лиги могу заверить тебя, что Русе Болтон ничем не нарушил правил нашего сообщества. После совершенного убийства он немедленно известил об этом Совет и назвал имя преступника.

— Как можно доверять шерифу, который, обнаружив на своей территории ковен Вольных, вместо того, чтобы обратиться за помощью к Совету, воззвал к своему безумному выродку…

Сильное дуновение воздуха растрепало волосы Теона. По правую руку от Высшего вампира выросла фигура в черной рубашке с высоким воротом.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что на самом деле ты хотела сказать "к своему изгнанному дитя", Дейенерис, — прошелестел холодный голос, от которого Теон застыл, словно его окатили ледяной водой. — Поэтому я оставлю твои оскорбительные слова без внимания. На этот раз.

Лицо Дейенерис перекосилось, но она промолчала и, растянув губы в фальшивой улыбке, кивнула Русе Болтону, который опустил подбородок в ответном приветствии едва ли на четверть дюйма.

— Хочу обратить твое внимание, Дейенерис, что я уже давно не отвечаю за поступки Рамси, — бесцветно заметил Болтон. — Связь с ним разорвана более семисот лет назад, однако именно сегодня он оказался мне полезен.

— Полезен тем, что убил сородича из собственного ковена? — хмыкнула Дейенерис.

Русе Болтон стоял неподвижно, опираясь левой рукой на подлокотник кресла Тайвина. Узкая ладонь с длинными пальцами касалась рукава одеяния Высшего вампира. За спиной Русе маячил Дэймон, затянутый в неизменную куртку с цепями и заклепками. Он покачивался с пятки на носок и хмурился, однако, когда его взгляд остановился на Теоне, Дэймон широко осклабился, ощерив ряд зубов с торчащими клыками.

— Благодаря Рамси мы обнаружили убежище Вольных странников и изгнали их с территории Северного округа, — продолжил Русе Болтон.

При этих словах Тайвин поднял голову и посмотрел в блеклые глаза Русе.  
Теон мог поклясться, что оба вампира едва заметно улыбнулись друг другу.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Тайвин, поворачиваясь к разгневанной Дейенерис. — Когда мы прибыли для задержания преступника, выяснилось, что шериф раскрыл одно из укрытий Вольных.

— В таком случае, почему я вижу здесь только этого изгнанника? — с вызовом спросила Дейенерис, взмахнув клатчем в сторону Рамси. — Где Манс? Где Костяной безумец? Где остальные Вольные?! Кстати, снимите с преступника цепи. Темные века давным-давно миновали! Наказание не должно быть связано с длительными физическими пытками. Мы ведь **_цивилизованные_** вампиры, не правда ли?

Тайвин сделал знак, и трое стражей в черных перчатках за несколько секунд освободили Рамси от цепей. Он сорвал парчовую повязку с лица и некоторое время лежал неподвижно, собираясь с силами. Потом Рамси осторожно перекатился на бок и с трудом поднялся на одно колено, упираясь рукой в каменную плиту. На тыльной стороне его ладони протянулась глубокая выжженная полоса. Она не спешила затягиваться — видимо, для полной регенерации Рамси отчаянно нуждался в свежей крови.

— Я вижу, что вы неплохо сработались, уважаемый Высший и уважаемый шериф! — подытожила Дейнерис, снова принявшись расхаживать взад-вперед. Ее странный охранник молчаливо стоял поодаль, скрестив на груди руки. Из рукавов куртки выглядывали массивные запястья, густо поросшие темными волосами.

Тайвин недобро сощурился, но лицо Русе Болтона продолжало оставаться бесстрастным.

— Пока что я не вхожа в Совет Лиги, но вскоре моя кандидатура будет утверждена! Поэтому мои предложения носят отнюдь не рекомендательный характер! — заявила Дейенерис. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы Создатели покрывали деяния своих бывших детей!

— Это обвинение, мисс Таргариен? — в голосе Русе Болтона прозвучали угрожающие нотки, и белокурая Дейенерис недоуменно округлила брови. — Кажется, мое желание предать Рамси в руки правосудия не вызывает сомнения.

— Полагаю, Дейенерис имела в виду меня, — веско промолвил Тайвин таким тоном, что у Теона побежали по спине мурашки.  
Видимо, в умении внушать страх Высший вампир мог дать фору самому Русе Болтону.

— Во избежание клеветы и инсинуаций, я официально заявляю, что за допущенные промахи Северный округ будет штрафован на двести фунтов золота. Помимо этого в собственность Лиги будет передан один из самых ценных трофеев Дома Болтонов, а именно — кожа Брандона Старка-Разрушителя.

При этих словах Русе Болтон слегка поморщился и убрал руку с подлокотника кресла Тайвина.

— Эти меры не вызывают у тебя подозрений, что я покрываю действия моего бывшего дитя? — спросил Тайвин, не отводя тяжелого взгляда от Дейнерис.

Она закусила губу и резко кивнула.

— Я одобряю это справедливое решение. Полагаю, оно приведет в восторг все наше сообщество. Многие мечтают увидеть шкуру Разрушителя, но, кажется, клан Болтонов никогда не избавится от своей мании хранить секреты. Очень жаль, что вы так несовременны, шериф! Пора бы уже вам начать шагать в ногу со временем.

Русе холодно поклонился:  
— Я привык тщательно оберегать свои тайны во избежание ненужных слухов. Это всегда было моим правилом. Многим молодым вампирам следовало бы сделать его своим.

Дейнерис помедлила и добавила спокойным тоном:  
— Прискорбно, что никто из вольного ковена так и не был захвачен… полагаю, сейчас они скрылись за пределами страны, поэтому мы не обязаны отвечать за их действия. Проблему Вольных странников можно считать решенной!

Во время диалога вампиров Теон не отрывал взгляда от несчастного Рамси, который сидел на причале, низко опустив голову.  
Рамси отвел закрывающие лицо черные волосы, его обожженная рука дрожала от слабости. Он посмотрел исподлобья прямо в глаза Теона. Взгляд был полон горечи, сожаления и боли. Рамси словно прощался с Теоном. Губы, изуродованные серебром парчовой повязки, шевелились, но Теон не мог разобрать слов. К своему ужасу Теон заметил проступившие на нижних веках Рамси тонкие красные линии, и у него сдавило горло. Теон вскинул глаза на светящийся рекламный щит с гигантским кальмаром, который вдруг расплылся перед ним в бесформенное коричневое пятно.  
Теон сглотнул, почувствовав во рту соленый привкус.

— Поскольку вопрос о вольном ковене закрыт, предлагаю вернуться к тому, ради чего мы сейчас собрались в Белой Гавани, — сказал Тайвин. — Поднимите Рамси-изнанника на ноги! Преступник должен стоять, когда судья оглашает свой приговор.

Два вампира-стража возникли по бокам Рамси и рывком вздернули его с каменных плит. Рамси стоял прямо, несмотря на то, что его ноги дрожали.

— Рамси, изгнанник из клана Болтонов, — размеренным тоном произнес Тайвин. Медальон на его груди блеснул золотыми искорками. — Ты обвиняешься в убийстве вампира Алина из ковена Болтонов. Преступление было совершено в присутствии очевидцев и твоя вина не требует доказательств. Что ты можешь сказать в свое оправдание?

— Он напал на моего человека, — хрипло ответил черными губами Рамси, повернув голову к Русе Болтону.

Русе чуть сощурил светлые глаза, не произнеся ни слова.

— Это лишь отягчает твою вину, Рамси-изгнанник, — сказал Высший вампир. — Ты убил свою жертву не в честном бою, а подлым ударом в спину, спасая какого-то жалкого человека. Жизнь вампира не может быть разменяна на человеческую. Люди для нас всего лишь пища, источник удовольствия и — в самых редчайших случаях — возможное пополнение ковена. Я не вижу причин для смягчения наказания и приговариваю тебя к истинной смерти, Рамси-изгнанник.

При этих словах медальон на груди Тайвина ярко вспыхнул и тут же погас, словно закрепив произнесенный приговор.

Сердце Теона рухнуло вниз. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на угрюмого Рамси с погасшими белыми глазами, который беспомощно стоял между вампирами-стражами. Теон изо всех сил старался запомнить Рамси, который, ворвавшись в его жизнь, невольно причинил ему столько ужасных бед, но в то же время сумел вызвать к себе чувство странной привязанности и сострадания.

 _Ты помог мне, а я помог тебе._  
_Мы скоро увидимся снова._  
_Этот человек — **мой!** Ты не можешь забрать его у меня!_  
_Я отпущу тебя. Если только ты сам захочешь уйти._  
_Ты простишь меня за это?_

— Не надо! — выкрикнул Теон и тут же закрыл рот ладонью. Все, кроме Рамси и спутника Дейенерис, обернулись на него.

Тайвин усмехнулся:  
— Какой преданный человек! Но, насколько мне известно, Рамси взял тебя силой. Почему ты сейчас защищаешь его?

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы его убивали, — пробормотал Теон, ежась под немигающими взглядами вампиров. — Он ни в чем не виноват. Он всего лишь хотел спасти мне жизнь! Если бы Русе Болтон не натравил на меня…

Внезапно чья-то ледяная рука запечатала рот Теона, и он, подавившись словами, дернулся вперед и едва не свалился на плиты причала.  
Русе Болтон по-прежнему стоял у кресла Тайвина, спокойный и невозмутимый, но пританцовывающего Дэймона за его спиной уже не было.

— Я вырву твой язык, человечек, если скажешь хотя бы еще одно слово, — прошипел Дэймон прямо в ухо Теону, забрызгав его щеку холодной слюной. — Подумай лучше о собственной шкуре! После казни Рамси ты вряд ли останешься в живых. Мы все прилично проголодались, гоняясь по лесам за твоим проклятым хозяином.

— А может быть, давно пора остановить эту бессмысленную вендетту? — прозвучал скучающий голос Дейнерис Таргариен. — Или в Северном округе вампиры настолько чтут свои традиции, что закрывают глаза на произошедшие перемены? Мы вышли из тени, и нас с каждым месяцем становится все меньше. Невежественные люди убивают нас исподтишка. И вы хотите уничтожить еще одного вампира — лишь для того, чтобы совершить правосудие?!

— Убийство сородича во все времена каралось смертью, Дейенерис, — устало напомнил Тайвин, приподнимаясь с кресла, показывая, что суд завершен и вынесение приговора состоялось.

— Я бегло ознакомилась с ситуацией Северного округа, — перебила его Дейенерис. Она вопросительно посмотрела на своего неподвижного охранника и, после того, как он чуть заметно кивнул ей, прикоснулась к плечу Тайвина своим клатчем, словно заставляя вернуться на место.

Тайвин со вздохом снова уселся в кресло и прищурил глаза.

— Итак, Северный округ… Вампиры живут открыто лишь в столице — здесь, в Белой Гавани. В небольших поселениях вампиры, а также люди, им сочувствующие, подвергаются гонениям. В городке этого человека, — Дейенерис небрежно махнула клатчем в сторону Теона, которого по-прежнему стискивал Дэймон, прижав его рот ладонью, — под названием Винтертаун, про вампиров знают лишь понаслышке. О нас рассказывают небылицы и распускают чудовищные слухи. При этом в Винтертауне совершенно открыто живет варг из стаи Старков! Как вы считаете, Тайвин, такое положение вещей можно считать нормальным после изобретения "Настоящей крови"? После того, как целый год люди и вампиры живут бок о бок? После всех колоссальных трат на обеление нашей репутации, выступлений и рекламных турне? Мы прикладываем невероятные усилия для того, чтобы примирить человечество с вампирами, а в Северном округе на нас смотрят, словно на диковинных монстров!

— Это было ожидаемо, Дейенерис, — ледяным тоном возразил Тайвин. — Все люди консервативны по своей сути, особенно на Севере, поэтому Совет Лиги и не рассчитывал на ускоренное изменение уклада жизни северян.

— Так давайте немного подтолкнем ваших северян! Этот вампир… как там его…

— Рамси, — тихо подсказал Русе Болтон.

— Да, Рамси… Он побывал в Винтертауне и забрал оттуда человека! Рамси принадлежит поместье Хорнвуд, которое расположено всего в двенадцати милях от этого провинциального городишки, где всего одно-единственное заведение торгует "Настоящей кровью"! Так зачем нам убивать этого вампира? Пусть он вернется в Винтертаун! Хотя нет… возвращаться в Винтертаун ему пока рановато. Пусть вернется в свой особняк Хорнвуд! Но не один!

От неожиданности Дэймон отпустил Теона. Слова Дейенерис поразили всех, кроме Русе Болтона и Тайвина. Ошалевший Рамси резко повернулся к Теону, который с отвисшей челюстью уставился на Дейенерис.

— Что ж, — холодно произнес Тайвин. — Как я правильно понял, ты готова отпустить этого преступника вместе с его человеком лишь для того, чтобы они вдвоем демонстрировали северянам образцовый пример мирного сосуществования людей и вампиров?! Я слышал много бредовых идей за свою более чем тысячелетнюю жизнь, но твое предложение — самое безумное из всех, что мне доводилось когда-либо слышать!

— О, нет-нет-нет-нет, Тайвин, что вы! — Дейнерис сложила ладони у груди умоляющим жестом. — Ни в коем случае! Преступник непременно должен понести наказание! Взамен отнятой жизни он должен сотворить новую! Он должен провести обращение и создать собственное дитя, причем новообращенный непременно должен быть уроженцем Винтертауна. Я уже об этом позаботилась.

Она повернула голову к своему молчаливому спутнику, и тот рыкнул в темноту. На причале возник вампир с перекинутым через плечо бесформенным мешком. В нем кто-то слабо трепыхался и вскрикивал.  
Вампир взрезал когтем мешок по шву и бесцеремонно вытряхнул на каменные плиты худенькую рыдающую девушку.

— О Боги… Джейни… Джейни Пуль… — прошептал ошеломленный Теон.

Заплаканная девушка подняла голову. Ее темные волосы сбились в колтун, лицо покраснело и распухло от слез. Она уже не рыдала, а только слабо всхлипывала, зажав обеими ладонями рот. На ней была униформа бара "Стар _К_ с".  
Рамси с отвращением посмотрел на дрожащую Джейни Пуль, корчившуюся у его ног.

— Он должен обратить ее сегодняшней ночью, — сказала Дейенерис. — После этого они должны поселиться в Винтертауне или Хорнвуде и приложить максимум усилий, чтобы наладить отношения с местными жителями. Они действительно должны стать образцовой парой.

— Нет, — твердо отрезал Рамси. — Я никогда не сделаю этого.

— Выбор у тебя небогатый, изгнанник, — усмехнулась Дейенерис. — Если ты не обратишь эту жалкую девицу, то тебя и твоего человека ждет истинная смерть. Девушку мы убьем тоже — она узнала слишком много наших неприглядных тайн.

Джейни взвыла и принялась цепляться за ноги ближайшего вампира-стража:  
— Прошу вас, не надо! Умоляю… я ничего не сделала… пощадите меня! Я никому ничего не расскажу… ничего… прошу вас!

Не обращая внимания на ее мольбы, повеселевший Тайвин легко поднялся с кресла и негромко зааплодировал:  
— Мне нравится твой план, Дейенерис. Жизнь за жизнь, что может быть прекраснее? Шериф Северного округа, конечно же, не возражает против изменения приговора?

— Прекрасный план! — прошелестел Русе. — Это очень изящное решение. Но, зная бунтарский характер своего бывшего дитя, я бы предложил немного усилить его мотивацию. Пусть его человек остается у меня. Это послужит своего рода гарантией послушания.

Рамси рванулся вперед, но один из стражей затянул на его шее серебряную цепь.

— Видите? — усмехнулся Русе уголками губ. — По какой-то причине этот человек стал ему особенно дорог… Только ради его жизни он согласится исполнить свой приговор. Верно, Рамси?

Рамси бился в руках стражей, пытаясь сорвать с шеи серебро.

— Поверь мне, Рамси, я не причиню Теону Грейджою никакого вреда, — в бесцветном голосе Русе можно было уловить легкую насмешку. — Со мной он будет в полной безопасности. Однако помни, что его благополучие находится в твоих руках. За каждую твою ошибку будет расплачиваться он.

Страж затянул концы цепи еще сильнее, и Рамси захрипел. Казалось, цепь вот-вот обезглавит его. На потрескавшихся губах выступила пена, белые глаза закатились.

— Уберите этих двоих и проследите, чтобы обряд прошел по всем правилам, — распорядился Тайвин.

Истерично визжащую Джейни Пуль и обмякшего Рамси плотным кольцом окружили вампиры-стражи, и через мгновение все исчезли в темноте.

Русе Болтон церемонно кивнул Тайвину.

— Кожа варга Брандона Разрушителя будет доставлена в Королевскую Гавань в условленный срок. Золото в казну Лиги я отправлю по обычным каналам завтрашней ночью.

Охранник Дейенерис подошел к ней и что-то прошептал на ухо. Она немедленно с тревогой посмотрела на светлеющее небо.

— Нам нужно поторапливаться, — сказала Дейенерис. — Скоро рассвет! Я совершенно без сил, а завтрашним вечером у меня встреча с людьми и прямой эфир в Риверране.

— Могу предложить тебе для отдыха свою яхту, — Высший вампир указал рукой на трап "Безмолвной". — Свежая кровь, приятное удобное ложе, прекрасная музыка…

— Спасибо за приглашение, но меня и мою команду возит агентство "Гарпия". До свидания, Тайвин, до свидания, шериф. Надеюсь, наша следующая встреча пройдет в более комфортной обстановке. И по более приятному поводу!

Дейенерис взяла под руку своего молчаливого спутника, и вскоре перестук ее каблуков слился в единую дробь.  
На причале осталось лишь несколько стражей, Высший Вампир, закутанный в алый плащ с золотой оторочкой, Русе Болтон и Дэймон, который на всякий случай схватил Теона за плечо.

— Что ж, дорогой мой Русе, дело завершено, и нам тоже пришла пора прощаться!

Они слегка стиснули друг другу предплечья ладонями, словно обменявшись странным рукопожатием. Тайвин начал подниматься на яхту.

— Следи за своим выродком, Русе, — напомнил Тайвин, остановившись на трапе. — Он ведет себя так, словно ищет собственную погибель. Ты не можешь вечно спасать его. Хотя твои старания вызывают уважение.

Русе Болтон слегка улыбнулся.

— Тот оборотень-советник Дейенерис воевал в моем отряде в последней войне с варгами. Было нетрудно уговорить его внушить Дейенерис идею с обращением. Я лишь подобрал подходящего нового вампира из Винтертауна. Эта девица работала на Робба Старка, и горожане решат, что он скрывал ото всех ее истинную сущность. Винтертаун — самый закоснелый в предубеждениях город из всего Северного округа. Искренне надеюсь, что его жители разорвут в клочья и Джейни Пуль, и варга, который столько времени прятал ее у себя. Что же касается Рамси, он все еще может быть нам полезен. Я не сомневаюсь, что рано или поздно он поймает и выдаст мне Манса в обмен на свою дорогую зверушку.

— Пожалуй, ты, Русе, — мое единственное дитя, которым я могу по-настоящему гордиться, — с оттенком горечи произнес Тайвин. — Я сожалею лишь о том, что не отпустил тебя на пару сотен лет раньше. Сейчас мы бы оба заседали в Совете Лиги. До скорой встречи, бывшее дитя и мой верный друг.

Трап с шорохом втянулся на яхту, и на верхней палубе погасли огни. Дэймон продолжал стискивать плечо поникшего Теона, который ощущал себя снулой выпотрошенной рыбиной — без сил, эмоций, мыслей и чувств.  
Теон с тоской уставился на рекламный щит с огромным кальмаром. Морской твари определенно больше повезло в жизни, чем ему. Кальмар навсегда останется освещать портовый причал в гавани, а Теон через несколько минут окажется в железном бункере. Русе Болтон будет держать его на цепи, пить кровь, насиловать и позволять безумному Дэймону хлестать его кнутом.

— Мой мальчик, — мягко сказал Русе Болтон. — Нам пришла пора возвращаться домой. Мне не терпится вновь ощутить удивительный вкус твоей крови.

Теон обреченно закрыл глаза, готовясь к тошнотворному перемещению в обиталище Болтона. На внутренней стороне его век продолжал мерцать силуэт кальмара.

Он почувствовал, как волна, которую подняла отплывающая яхта Тайвина, лизнула его кроссовки, и, не думая ни секунды, нырнул в море, увлекая за собой Дэймона.  
Холод обжег его тело, от неожиданности Теон открыл рот, и в легкие хлынула соленая вода. Захлебываясь, Теон на мгновение отключился, а когда пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на берегу залива в высоких стеблях камыша. Абсолютно обнаженный.

***

Соорудив набедренную повязку из стеблей камыша и высохшей тины, чувствуя себя до невозможности нелепым, Теон выбрался к редкому подлеску неподалеку от залива. Он не знал, где находится и совсем не помнил, как ему удалось вывернуться из цепкой хватки Дэймона, который полетел в воду вместе с ним. Также Теона смущало полное отсутствие одежды. Он долго ломал голову, как умудрился доплыть до суши и стянуть с себя все, вплоть до трусов, пока не остановился на единственном правдоподобном объяснении. Видимо, пока он валялся без сознания на песке, местные шалопаи или рыбаки с извращенным чувством юмора украли все его вещи.

Предположение о том, что Русе Болтон изменил ему память, Теон отверг сразу. Русе не намеревался отпускать ценного пленника, более того, он хотел вновь полакомиться его кровью (при этой мысли Теона передернуло), поэтому Теон был уверен, что ему все-таки удалось сбежать от вампиров. А точнее, уплыть.  
В отличие от Рамси…

Теон вспомнил скованного серебряными цепями Рамси и бьющуюся в истерике Джейни Пуль.

_"У меня был безупречный план, который ты сорвал своим побегом. Ты все разрушил только из-за того, что не смог провести один день взаперти!"_

Теон вздрогнул, словно наяву услышав выкрик Рамси.

— Я не виноват в этом, — сказал он в пустоту, а потом заорал изо всех сил. — Я не виноват в этом!  
Низкий кустарник не отозвался даже эхом.  
Теон брел наугад по бескрайнему полю, осторожно переставляя босые ступни. Мелкие камешки и острые стебли травы ранили ноги, и меньше чем за час он умудрился сбить себе в кровь все пальцы.  
Он надеялся выйти к шоссе или хотя бы к проселку, который вывел бы его к дороге, но поле сменилось холмами, и впереди не было видно ни малейшего признака человеческого присутствия.

Солнце стояло в зените. Теона мучила жажда, невыносимо пекло голые плечи и ничем не прикрытую голову. Наплевав на стыдливость, Теон снял с бедер свою повязку и прикрыл ею голову, а по плечам разложил подсохшие ошметки тины из залива.

Взобравшись на гребень очередного холма, Теон в который раз завертел головой в поисках знаков человеческой цивилизации — столба электропередач, заброшенной водяной вышки или хотя ограды пастбища. На этот раз ему повезло высмотреть крышу деревянного амбара.  
Теон кубарем скатился со склона холма и на подкашивающихся ногах помчался к сараю.

Когда-то это была ферма, но сейчас от дома остался лишь сгнивший деревянный остов. Старый амбар из рассохшихся досок сохранился в целости. Он был пуст, если не считать вороха спрессованного сена, попахивающего гнилью. Рядом с сараем Теон углядел поросшее зеленым мхом бетонное кольцо колодца. В зарослях травы неподалеку валялось ржавое ведро с обрывком цепи.  
Длины цепи хватило, чтобы зачерпнуть из колодца, и Теон, согнав с поверхности воды травинки, утонувших жучков и мелкий мусор, долго пил из ведра холодную, сводящую зубы колодезную воду. Он оторвался от ведра лишь когда в переносице закололи ледяные иголочки и пустой желудок протестующее забурчал.  
Зачерпнув еще воды, Теон окатил себя из ведра с головы до ног.

Ему сразу стало легче, но измученное тело требовало отдыха. Теон чудовищно устал. Он прошагал не меньше пятнадцати миль, сбил ноги и хотел спать. День клонился к закату, и продолжать путь в сгущающихся сумерках было опасным, поэтому Теон решил заночевать в заброшенном сарае.  
Он повалился на ворох теплого сена, ощущая, как сухие стебельки покалывают кожу и размельчаются под его весом. Теон подумал, что на таком неудобном ложе ему вряд ли удастся заснуть, тем более, что сквозь щели в потолке на него лился послеполуденный солнечный свет. Однако, когда Теон повернулся на бок, проваливаясь еще глубже в сохлое рассыпающееся сено, он немедленно погрузился в сон.

***  
Прелый запах соломы и гниющей плоти заполнил ноздри. Теон с трудом разлепил заплывшие веки и помотал головой, прогоняя остатки спутанных сновидений. Вдруг он услышал прямо над собой два пререкающихся голоса. Он немедленно узнал их и сжался в комок от страха.

— Ты не можешь этого сделать!

Теон вскинул голову и обомлел. Закутанный в грязные лохмотья, он сидел на деревянном полу, прислонившись спиной к стене. Его босые ноги в синяках и корке грязи были скованы короткой цепью, длиной не более фута, тяжелые кандалы больно давили на лодыжки. Пол был усеян мокрой соломой, по просторному залу гуляли сквозняки.  
Темный деревянный чертог со стрельчатыми окнами без стекол был словно декорацией замка с привидениями из парка развлечений. С потолка свисало огромное тележное колесо с оплывшими погасшими свечами, на стенах горело несколько факелов в обугленных железных чашах. Посреди зала стоял длинный стол, весь в пыли и паутине. Он был уставлен грязными кубками, блюдами с гнилыми объедками, потускневшими медными кувшинами и обглоданными костями.  
Из черной пасти огромного камина торчал раздутый труп, перепачканный золой и копотью.

Над Теоном возвышался Рамси в плаще из волчьих шкур. Вместо застежки плащ скрепляли на левом плече огромные желтые клыки какого-то зверя. Волосы Рамси были смазаны жиром и зачесаны назад, из-под плаща торчала костяная рукоять то ли большого кинжала, то ли короткого меча. Рамси был в ярости — это было видно по искривленным полным губам и напрягшимся жилам на бледной шее.

В футе от Рамси стоял Русе Болтон в кожаном камзоле и черном плаще с меховой опушкой. Его лицо, как всегда, было бесстрастным и невозмутимым.

Рамси быстро облизал губы:  
— Ты не можешь забрать то, что принадлежит мне!

— Иногда я начинаю задумываться над тем, правильно ли выбрал себе дитя, — с оттенком досады сказал Русе Болтон. — Я дал все, что у тебя есть. Поэтому освободи от цепей свою зверушку и отдай мне.

— Нет! — закричал Рамси, выхватив из-под плаща тонкий искривленный нож. — Он мой! Ты не можешь его забрать!

Теон с ужасом смотрел на спокойного Русе Болтона.  
"Прошу тебя, не отдавай меня ему! Только не отдавай меня ему, прошу тебя, Рамси, не сдавайся!"

Русе Болтон скучающе качнул головой, сжав губы в тонкую линию.  
— Хорошо. Прибегнем к беспроигрышному способу! _Как твой Создатель, Рамси, я приказываю тебе отдать мне этого человека._

По телу Рамси прошла судорога, он вытянулся и неестественно выпрямил спину, словно проглотил деревянную доску. Затем он неохотно повернулся к трясущемуся Теону в оковах. Несколько секунд он смотрел на него сверху вниз белыми бешеными глазами, а потом присел рядом и резко провел лезвием кривого ножа по щеке Теона, располосовав ее от виска до губы. Из разреза хлынула горячая кровь, смешиваясь с непроизвольными слезами боли.

— Рамси… за что?! — прошептал Теон.

Рамси наклонился к нему, обдав запахом гнилого мяса и плохо выделанной кожи. Он медленно провел языком по ране на щеке, слизывая струящуюся кровь. Уколов свой мизинец кончиком ножа, он сунул палец в рот Теона и небрежно мазнул по корню языка. Теон подавился, еле справившись с позывом к рвоте, и почувствовал, что края разреза на щеке стянулись и больше не кровоточат. Однако рана горела болью, словно в нее залили расплавленное железо.

Рамси схватил его за волосы и, проникновенно заглянув в глаза, прошептал:  
— Не забывай, кто я для тебя, мой Теон! Я много забираю, но много и даю. Если бы не моя кровь, ты бы давно сдох в подземелье.

Он чуть прикусил ухо обезумевшего от боли и страха Теона, который вжался спиной в стену, стараясь отстраниться от сумасшедшего вампира. Рамси выпустил его волосы и, подкинув в воздухе кривой короткий нож, в одно мгновение разломал железные кандалы на ногах Теона.

Упавшие цепи глухо стукнули о деревянные доски, и Теон заерзал на худых коленях, пытаясь подняться. Он вдруг почувствовал глухое застарелое жжение в ладонях, словно он до крови стер себе кожу о шершавый пол.

Рамси прижался к нему, мазнув по лицу сальной прядью волос. Его полные губы влажно блестели.  
— Я верну тебя, чтобы он не приказывал мне, — выдохнул Рамси. — Когда я верну тебя, я отрежу тебе еще один палец, а скорее всего два. Или отрублю все оставшиеся!

— Рамси… что ты делаешь, Рамси… — еле выговорил прыгающими губами Теон.

Рамси влепил ему пощечину, и порез на щеке раскрылся, снова закровоточив.

Теон запоздало поднял руки, чтобы заслониться от удара, и с ужасом увидел вместо своих ладоней изувеченные беспалые обрубки. Воспаленная кожа в струпьях свисала с них клочьями. На правой руке не было мизинца, а c левой были срезаны указательный и безымянный пальцы.

Теон заорал, отбросив собственные руки, словно они были чужими. Он попытался подняться, но ослабевшее тело не слушалось его, колени подкосились, и он снова рухнул на пол, прямо к ногам Рамси, который расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Его громкий смех отразился эхом от высокого потолка и стен зала.

Теон, рыдая, закрыл лицо изувеченными ладонями. Он ощутил, как ввалились его щеки и выдались вперед скулы. Левой рукой Теон осторожно тронул шею — на ней не было живого места от укусов, запекшейся крови, старых и свежих ран, все еще сочащихся сукровицей.

Рамси пнул всхлипывающего Теона, который сжался в бесформенный комок на полу.

— Забирай его! — сказал Рамси своему Создателю. — Он надоел мне. Меня тошнит от запаха его крови.

В плечо Теона впилась рука с тонкими пальцами, и мгновение спустя он оказался во дворе полуразрушенного замка. Полная луна освещала изъеденные временем развалины, черные остовы деревьев без листьев и раскачивающиеся на ветру железные клетки с неподвижными человеческими телами внутри.

Если бы Русе Болтон не поддерживал его, Теон не смог бы удержаться на ногах от боли и слабости. Босые ступни свело холодом. Опустив глаза, Теон увидел, что пальцы на обеих ногах также были изрядно прорежены.

_Он изувечил меня, он превратил меня в калеку… но почему?! За что?!_

— Бедный мальчик, — прошептал Русе без малейшей тени сочувствия в голосе. — Мое дитя всегда слишком вольно обращается со своими игрушками. Но я не могу позволить ему убить тебя, пока не разберусь в чем причина твоего особенного вкуса. Не бойся! Рамси мучил и насиловал тебя — издевался, держал в цепях и калечил забавы ради. Теперь все это осталось в прошлом. Я не причиню тебе боли. Смерть в моих руках будет даже приятной. Ты просто уснешь, когда я полностью осушу твои вены.

Русе Болтон запрокинул голову Теона и вонзил клыки ему в горло.

***  
Теон выпрыгнул из кошмара с криком, разметав по полу прелую труху старого сена. Первым делом он осмотрел свои руки и ступни — все пальцы были на месте. Сердце колотилось о ребра так сильно, что казалось, сейчас оно пробьет себе путь наружу.

Теон смог успокоиться лишь после того, как вылил на себя несколько ведер ледяной воды из колодца. Он присел на край бетонного кольца, обхватив голову руками. Теон понимал, что ночной кошмар был вызван противостоянием крови вампиров, которой его насильно напоили и Рамси, и Русе Болтон.

Но почему Рамси, который являлся к нему во сне, всегда был мучителем и садистом? Хотя в реальной жизни Рамси Болтон доставил Теону немало неприятностей, он никогда не причинял ему боли. По непонятным причинам Рамси хотел любыми способами удержать Теона при себе, однако он поклялся отпустить Теона, если тот пожелает уйти.

Теон вновь осмотрел свои ладони, растопырив пальцы. Он вспомнил безумное лицо Рамси из ночного кошмара — исступленный яростный взгляд, искривленный судорогой рот, мокрый от капающей слюны, сведенные брови... Теон впервые увидел Рамси-монстра, Рамси-чудовище. Ведь во всех прежних сновидениях вампир никогда не калечил Теона, лишь брал его силой и угрожал.

По спине Теона пробежал холодок.

Что, если в своих снах он видит истинную сущность вампира Рамси Болтона? Что, если его напускная сдержанность и забота всего лишь маска?! Все вампиры лгут и притворяются, и Рамси — не исключение.

Теон вспомнил Джейни Пуль, которую бесцеремонно похитили из "Стар _К_ с", засунули в мешок, как помойную кошку, и приговорили к вечной не-жизни.  
Рамси Болтон должен был как-то обратить ее, чтобы заменить убитого им вампира. Почему же он не хотел обратить Теона? Неужели Рамси приберегал его для последующих "забав"?!

Вспомнив, как рыдала и извивалась на причале Джейни, умоляя отпустить ее, Теон горько сжал губы. Потом он вспомнил про Русе Болтона, и его снова охватил страх.

_Будь прокляты вампиры, будь проклят Рамси Болтон и будь проклят весь его дохлый род!_

Приближался рассвет — серые утренние сумерки постепенно развеивались, и на горизонте появились первые розовые полосы.  
Теон вскочил на ноги. Первым делом он должен был вернуться в Винтертаун и постараться обзавестись серебром. На кошмары можно было не обращать внимания — как сказал Рамси, рано или поздно страшные сны должны были прекратиться сами собой.

Джейни Пуль уже было не спасти, Теон не собирался строить из себя героя. Ему нужно было спасаться самому. Больше никаких вампиров, варгов и прочих мифических существ. Теон не желал иметь ничего общего с этой темной изнанкой мира.

Итак, Винтертаун-серебро-"Стар _К_ с". Но главное — серебро. Как можно больше серебра, чтобы вцепившаяся в его шею гнилая вампирская лапа немедленно прожгла бы себе ладонь до костей.

***  
Сердобольный старичок за рулем грязно-коричневого пикапа подбросил Теона до Винтертауна. Он назвался Мерибальдом, пастором Церкви Светлого Дня. Старый пикап в ржавчине и вмятинах ехал со скоростью улитки, и тридцатимильное путешествие растянулось почти на весь день. Всю дорогу до города Мерибальд не переставая жаловался на недостаток пожертвований и отток адептов в другие молитвенные Дома, которые за последний год выросли в каждом поселении словно грибы после теплых осенних дождей.

— А все из-за этой вампирской нечисти, будь она неладна, — повторял Мерибальд. — Попомните мои слова, юноша, добром это не кончится. Людям рано или поздно откроется истина! Грядет война вампиров и людей, а Церковь Светлого Дня окажется единственным спасением рода человеческого.  
Пастор яростно ненавидел вампиров и примкнувших к ним людей-"клыкоманов" (которых он называл не иначе как "предавшие Свет"), и с жаром убеждал Теона, что на берегу залива его ограбили именно "клыкоманы" — для того, чтобы ночью передать беспомощную раздетую жертву в руки своих хозяев-вампиров. Теон дремал, завернувшись в кусок брезента, одолженный стариком, и вполуха слушал россказни Мерибальда.

Старик высадил его у заднего двора, и Теон, тепло поблагодарив Мерибальда, проскользнул в дом через черный ход, прикрывая срам ворохом цветастых брошюр Церкви Светлого Дня, которые ему напоследок всучил пастор.

Теон принял душ, залепил пластырем израненные ступни и съел все, что не испортилось или не заплесневело в холодильнике, буфете и кухонных шкафчиках. Несколько чашек крепкого кофе помогли голове немного проясниться.  
Теон обследовал гостиную и свою спальню, но все вещи в комнатах лежали так, как он их оставил несколько дней назад. Было непохоже, что в доме шарил кто-то посторонний.

Однако в большом горшке с сухими цветами, который стоял на крыльце, Теон обнаружил серебряный медальон с волчьей головой, который когда-то дал ему Робб, чтобы защититься от вампиров.  
Вытащив тяжелое украшение, Теон подкинул его на ладони и тут же невольно вспомнил холодные паучьи пальцы Русе Болтона, обшаривающие его плечи и шею.  
Теон гадливо передернулся. Он немедленно нацепил медальон на шею, спрятав его под футболку.  
Затем, чувствуя себя предателем-воришкой, Теон вскрыл одной из шпилек миссис Старк дверь, ведущую на второй этаж — там были личные спальни членов семьи, а также кабинет Эддарда Старка.

Теон потратил несколько часов, методично перерывая ящики комодов и гардеробную Кейтилин, но весь его улов составили коробочка с бижутерией и несколько пар серебряных сережек. Видимо, более дорогие украшения миссис Старк забрала с собой в столицу.

В кабинете Эддарда Старка Теону улыбнулась удача. В верхнем ящике письменного стола он нашел пару кожаных браслетов, больше смахивающих на наручи, усеянные бесчисленными серебряными заклепками.  
Теон примерил браслеты-наручи — в сочетании с обычными майками они смотрелись странновато, поэтому, порывшись в шкафах Робба, Теон наконец подобрал себе подходящий наряд: черную футболку с принтом волчьей морды на фоне серебристых зарниц.

За окном постепенно темнело, и Теон почувствовал тревогу. Ему казалось небезопасным оставаться ночью в доме Старков, хотя он прекрасно помнил слова Робба о том, что вампиры не могут переступить порог человеческого жилья без приглашения.

Также Теон прекрасно помнил, с какой легкостью вампиры выкрали его из бара "Стар _К_ с" вместе с Роббом, однако он уговаривал себя, что сейчас подготовлен и находится во всеоружии. К тому же Русе Болтон вряд ли захочет снова связываться с семейством Старков, с которым у Болтонов был своего рода шаткий нейтралитет.

Выкатив велосипед из гаража, Теон поехал в бар, наращивая скорость по мере того, как сгущалась вечерняя тьма. Окровавленная волчья пасть скалилась на его груди, заклепки браслетов поблескивали в свете разгорающихся уличных фонарей.

***  
На стоянке "Стар _К_ с" было припарковано несколько роверов и пара старых мотоциклов. Из музыкального автомата звучала неизменная "Медведь и прекрасная дева", яркий свет лился из распахнутых окон на вытоптанную площадку двора. Рядом с вывеской бара мерцала надпись "Всегда в наличии свежая "Настоящая кровь". Буква "р" погасла, и рекламное предложение выглядело комичным.

Рядом с крыльцом сидел Серый Ветер. Заметив Теона, он принялся неистово подметать хвостом землю и распахнул пасть, вывалив набок розовый язык. Теон присел на корточки, крепко обнял волкодава и зарылся носом в серую шерсть, остро пахнущую псиной.

Он даже не представлял, насколько сильно соскучился по старым друзьям, вещам и привычкам. Хотя с его исчезновения прошло совсем мало времени, Теону казалось, что он вернулся в "Стар _К_ с" минимум после трехмесячного отсутствия.  
Серый Ветер тихо заскулил и лизнул его широким языком во всю щеку, оставив мокрый пахучий след. Теон рассмеялся и потерся о плечо, стирая собачью слюну с лица.

— Теон! Дружище… не ожидал! — послышался знакомый голос, и Теон очутился в крепких объятиях Робба Старка.

Похлопав друга по спине, Робб чуть отстранился, не разжимая кольцо рук, и с тревогой спросил:  
— Что-то случилось дома? Почему ты так быстро вернулся? Ты сказал, что будешь в отъезде не меньше месяца!

Теон печально вздохнул. Внушение Русе Болтона действовало безотказно — Робб не помнил ничего, что произошло с ними в Белой Гавани.

— Просто… просто так сложились обстоятельства, — пожал плечами Теон. — Я понял, что безумно скучаю по Винтертауну и по всем нашим.

— Еще скажи, что ты успел ужасно соскучится по Хозеру, — рассмеялся Робб.

Он скользнул взглядом по одежде Теона и удивленно приподнял брови. Теон занервничал.

— Слушай, Робб, извини, но мне пришлось взять взаймы кое-что из твоих футболок и вещей твоего отца, — затараторил он. — Это все из-за того вампира, которого попытался застрелить Кассель, помнишь?

Робб сразу посерьезнел и нахмурился.  
— Прекрасно помню. Надменный хлыщ с серьгой в ухе. Он досаждал тебе? Когда? Где?

— Собственно, я уже решил проблему… больше он мне досаждать не будет, но на всякий случай я решил подстраховаться и пару недель поносить серебряные безделушки. Я верну их в целости и…

— Даже не переживай об этом, дружище, — перебил его Робб и хлопнул по плечу, снова заулыбавшись во весь рот. — У меня был медальон в кабинете, я сейчас принесу…

— Не надо, — остановил его Теон и, подцепив серебряную цепь, чуть вытащил ее из-под ворота футболки, показывая Роббу.

— Аааа, так вот что впилось мне в живот пару минут назад, — хмыкнул Робб. — Значит, я запамятовал, медальон хранился дома. Молодец, что отыскал его. Носи столько, сколько потребуется. Но я уверен, что после "теплого" приема все клыкастые будут обходить наш город за десять миль.

Теон отвел глаза.

_Если бы, Робб… если бы…_

— Ты настроен сегодня немного поработать? — деловито поинтересовался Робб. — Джейни Пуль опять не вышла в свою смену и не отвечает на звонки.

Теон похолодел.

— Она, наверное, уехала на лечение, — он услышал себя словно со стороны, голос был неестественным и странно-севшим. — Она поговаривала, что ей давно пора удалять аденоиды, а это можно сделать только в Белой Гавани.

Робб с сомнением покачал головой. Он не заметил, как побледнел Теон и как едва шевелятся его губы, будто смерзшиеся на морозе.

— Возможно, но… черт, могла бы позвонить и предупредить об этом! Я бы нанял кого-нибудь временно на замену.

— Не надо, — тем же сдавленным отсутствующим тоном сказал Теон. — Я буду работать за нее, пока она не вернется.

***

Миновало три недели со дня возвращения Теона в Винтертаун.

Каждую ночь в "Стар _К_ с" Теон ждал, что появится кто-то из подручных Русе Болтона, чтобы забрать его в Белую Гавань, однако ни один вампир так и не объявился. Один раз Теону почудилась тень Дэймона у раскидистого дерева во дворе, но когда он выскочил на улицу, оказалось, что это был всего лишь пьяный Сервин, который орошал струей мочи дерево, траву и собственные кроссовки.

В баре все было по-прежнему: вечерами народ стягивался в "Стар _К_ с", чтобы поиграть в бильярд, выпить пива, потанцевать и обменяться нехитрыми деревенскими сплетнями. Теон обслуживал столики Джейни Пуль, охотно болтал с местными, подавая бифштексы и пиво, флиртовал с девчонками и обменивался шуточками с Кирой.

Каждый новый умопомрачительный тюрбан Хозера Теон не мог оставить без комментария, а когда Хозер заявился в "Стар _К_ с" в обтягивающих леопардовых лосинах, Теон принялся ходить за ним следом, вслух пересчитывая черные пятна. Официантки покатывались со смеху, а Хозер, обидевшись, пригрозил, что подрочит и спустит прямо в обеденный гамбургер Теона вместо порции майонеза.

Как и раньше, после закрытия бара они с Роббом устраивались на маленькой веранде выпить по бутылочке "Будвайзера", а Серый Ветер тихо посапывал у них под ногами. Теон так и не рассказал Роббу о своих злоключениях и о судьбе Джейни Пуль, а также о том, что ему стала известна тайна семьи Старков.

Когда Серый Ветер провожал его домой, Теон не знал, кто именно бежит рядом с его велосипедом — Робб, вселившийся в собаку, или же волкодав собственной персоной. Тем не менее, он всегда обращался с ним как с обычным псом и на прощание никогда не забывал почесать подставленное серое брюхо.

Все шло своим чередом, как будто таинственный вампир в стильной бордовой рубашке никогда не возникал на пороге бара. Как будто Рамси никогда не разговаривал с Теоном под раскидистым деревом во дворе. Как будто не было Хорнвуда и клуба "Иные" с пугающим потусторонним Русе Болтоном. Как будто Высшие вампиры и оборванные Вольные странники были всего лишь плодом его воображения.

_Как будто Рамси Болтон никогда не приходил к нему во сне по ночам…_

После ужасного кошмара, который приснился Теону в заброшенном сарае, ни один вампир больше не тревожил его в сновидениях. Видимо, действие крови и Создателя, и его бывшего дитя прекратилось. Теон снова хорошо высыпался и поутру почти никогда не запоминал свои ничем не примечательные сны.

Теон вел себя так, будто ничего не случилось, однако его постоянно грызло чувство вины. Он не мог простить себе того, что не сумел помочь Джейни Пуль и солгал о ее судьбе. Из-за него едва не погиб Рамси… а может быть, и погиб… Было странным то, что после сцены на причале в Белой Гавани Рамси так и не появился в Винтертауне — хотя бы для того, чтобы убедиться, в порядке ли Теон.

Теон часто сидел вечерами на крыльце дома Старков, всматриваясь в ночную темноту и размышляя о Рамси Болтоне.  
Он думал о том, что все недолгое время, которое провел с Рамси, тот отчаянно стремился оставить его при себе, а также защитить любой ценой.  
Рамси вступил в схватку с тремя вампирами, потому что они хотели выпить кровь Теона.  
Рамси был готов сжечь себя, только чтобы выпутаться из серебряной сети и спасти Теона от своего бывшего Создателя. Рамси пожертвовал жизнью ради Теона — ведь он наверняка знал, что наказанием за убийство сородича является истинная смерть. Но это не остановило его, когда Русе Болтон науськал голодного вампира на Теона.

Удивительно, что после таких усилий и жертв, Рамси внезапно потерял к Теону всякий интерес, как только обратил Джейни Пуль.

Хотя, с другой стороны, к Теону не являлись и приспешники Русе Болтона, который так хотел заполучить его и его кровь…  
Может, Рамси заключил какую-то сделку со своим бывшим Создателем? Однако Рамси было нечего предложить Русе Болтону взамен.

Теон все чаще вспоминал холодную ночь, когда они стояли в лесу, дожидаясь появления гонца от Вольных Странников. Перед глазами вставал взгляд Рамси — полный отчаяния и безнадежной тоски, и от этого воспоминания в груди Теона начинало противно ныть.

_Я уже проклят. Разве это незаметно?_

Он постоянно возвращался мыслями к Рамси Болтону. Лишь на четвертой неделе он с неохотой признался себе, что ждет его появления.  
Вечерами Теон выходил из шумного прокуренного бара во двор и стоял у дерева, под которым они впервые обменялись кровью.  
Просыпаясь ночью в доме Старков, Теон шел на кухню и выглядывал в окно, каждый раз ожидая увидеть на газоне неподвижную фигуру в черных джинсах и бордовой рубашке.

Теон постоянно разглядывал пожелтевшую карточку с изображением трехэтажного особняка. На обороте фотографии рукой Рамси было написано "Хорнвуд". Крупные печатные буквы были выведены с сильным нажимом, и Теон бездумно водил пальцем по следам, продавленным в плотном картоне.  
Он знал, что избавление от Рамси было для него благом, но в то же время понимал, что не может больше пребывать в неведении. Теон должен был убедиться, что с Рамси Болтоном все в порядке. Что он жив, что ему никто не досаждает и что он счастливо проводит время в Хорнвуде со своим новоприобретенным дитя.  
При мысли о Джейни Пуль на душе Теона начинали скрести кошки, словно он ревновал Рамси к ней. "О боги, какое безумие…", — усмехался он про себя.

_А что, если я хочу тебя, Теон?_

Теон все чаще и чаще вспоминал эти слова. Хотел ли он Рамси Болтона? Конечно, нет. Сама мысль об этом приводила его в трепет. Но он должен был узнать о судьбе Рамси. Он должен был узнать о судьбе Джейни Пуль.

В понедельник Теон притворился захворавшим и попросил Робба дать ему два выходных, чтобы поваляться дома.  
Когда солнце стало клониться к закату, Теон, вооружившись двумя фонариками и запасными батарейками, покатил в заброшенный особняк Хорнвуд.

***  
Он подъехал к дому в полной темноте, как и в прошлый раз. Воспоминания волной нахлынули на него — напряженный Рамси в полуоткрытом дверном проеме; пританцовывающий Дэймон с мерзкой улыбочкой и водянистыми голубыми глазами; страшный высохший вампир с длинными клыками…

Трехэтажный дом был таким же необитаемым и страшным, с темными окнами и белеющими, словно призраки, колоннами.  
На веранде все так же скрипели рассохшиеся доски, и валялось перевернутое кресло-качалка с выломанными полозьями.

Теон немного помедлил перед высокими дверями, прислушиваясь. Не услышав ни звука, кроме собственного прерывистого дыхания, он решительно взялся за позеленевшее медное кольцо с лосиной головой и постучал.

Дом не отозвался, и Теон постучал сильнее. Потом он стал колотить в дверные створки ногами.

— Рамси! — крикнул он, задрав голову к слепым окнам. — Рамси, это я! Открой мне! Пожалуйста! Рамси!

Но дом по-прежнему молчал, и обескураженный Теон наконец отступил от дверей. Он был настолько уверен, что Рамси прячется в Хорнвуде, что растерялся от неожиданности и теперь не знал, что делать дальше.

Когда Теон медленно развернулся и побрел к велосипеду, за его спиной вдруг тихо скрипнула дверная створка.  
Теон резко обернулся:  
— Рамси?!

В узкий проем выглянуло белое лицо, перепачканное черными потеками.

— Теон? Это ты, Теон? — прозвучал дрожащий женский голос. — Помоги мне, Теон! Ради всех Богов, помоги мне!

***  
В огромном холле-гостиной царило прежнее запустение, мрак и пустота. Джейни даже не потрудилась вымести пыль и мусор с пола. Окно, в которое Рамси вышвырнул вампира Алина, так и зияло ощерившейся дырой. Повсюду валялись пустые бутылки "Настоящей крови", несколько ящиков с ней стояли у дубовой лестницы, уходящей на верхние этажи особняка.

При свете фонарика Теон наконец-то рассмотрел лицо Джейни. Она была мертвенно-бледной, со щеками, покрытыми потеками кровавых слез. Опухшие веки были обведены черными влажными кругами. Она сильно осунулась, и красные глаза смотрели на Теона с такой неутоленной жаждой, что тому стало не по себе.  
Как только Теон вошел в дом, Джейни опустилась на пол и зарыдала в голос.

— Теон, пожалуйста, Теон, увези меня отсюда, прошу тебя, помоги мне, я больше не вынесу этого, пожалуйста! — сбившиеся нечесаные волосы закрывали ее лицо, Джейни раскачивалась взад вперед, прижав грязные руки ко рту.

— Джейни… Джейни… — растерянный Теон беспомощно огляделся по сторонам. Никаких следов Рамси. — Успокойся! Я здесь! Я никуда не ухожу.

Джейни вцепилась ему в лодыжки и посмотрела снизу вверх. Ее темные глаза в кровавых ободках казались неестественно огромными, как у лемура.

— Ты должен помочь мне! Ты был там! Ты все знаешь!

— Джейни, успокойся, и расскажи мне, что случилось, когда вас утащили с пирса.

Этот вопрос, казалось, поставил Джейни в тупик. Ее глаза забегали, потом она начала всхлипывать и, в конце концов, снова зашлась в рыданиях.

— Я не знааааююууу… ему приказали убить меня, он укусил меня за шею… а потом я, наверное, умерла, потому что я ничего не помню! Я очнулась здесь, вся в земле, как будто меня выкопали из могилы. И больше никого! Никого! Никто не приходил сюда ни разу, Теон! Я не знала, что мне делать... Как-то утром я вышла из дома и чуть не умерла, солнце сожгло мне кожу!

Джейни перестала рыдать и умоляюще сложила руки на груди:  
— Я все время сижу здесь, потому боюсь выйти наружу. Я хотела добраться до Винтертауна, но испугалась, что могу не успеть до рассвета! Я в этом доме, как в тюрьме, Теон! И я такая _**голодная**_ … эти дрянные бутылки, они не могут накормить меня! Мне нужно что-то другое, эта кровь не настоящая, она не помогает, я постоянно хочу есть!

Джейни захныкала, словно ребенок.

— Ты так и не видела Рамси с той самой ночи? — тупо переспросил Теон.

Джейни замотала головой.

— Ты могла бы успеть вернуться в Винтертаун и обратно, — пробормотал Теон. Его переполняла жалось к несчастной девушке. — Вампиры умеют передвигаться очень быстро. Словно ветер.

Джейни недоверчиво смотрела на него.

— Ты… ты ничего не знаешь о себе и о своих способностях, — осторожно начал Теон. — Тебе нужно будет многому научиться. Многие вампиры живут среди людей, и в этом нет ничего страшного. Ты сможешь поселиться где угодно, даже в Винтертауне… тебе необязательно оставаться здесь!

Джейни, полуоткрыв рот, слушала его. Внезапно выражение ее глаз изменилось, послышался легкий щелчок, и она молча набросилась на Теона. Тот едва успел увернуться от клыкастого рта, клацнувшего в полудюйме от его шеи.

Зарычав, Джейни перехватила его предплечья и повалила на пол, но тут же с воплем отдернула обожженные ладони. Теон перекатился на бок и быстро вытащил из-за футболки серебряный медальон. Он выставил перед собой оскаленную волчью морду, как пистолет. Джейни выла, словно раненое животное, и размахивала руками с постепенно затягивающимися ожогами.  
— Серебро, Джейни! — угрожающе сказал Теон, поводив медальоном из стороны в сторону. — Попробуешь еще раз накинуться на меня, эта штука припечет тебя посильнее моих браслетов!

Джейни, зашипев, отпрянула к лестнице. Она стояла на четвереньках, злобно глядя на Теона исподлобья.

— Серебро для вампиров похлеще раскаленного железа, — тяжело дыша, произнес Теон, чувствуя, как по лбу стекают капли пота.  
Он продолжал стискивать медальон в правой руке, словно оружие, и цепочка натянулась так сильно, что врезалась ему в затылок.

Джейни снова заревела, закрыв лицо руками.

— Я проклята, Теон! Как я могу вернуться в Винтертаун?! Как я могу вернуться к своей семье?! — рыдала она. — Прости меня, Теон, я не знаю, как мне себя сдерживать, я _**так**_ хочу есть, я так несчастна, Теон, я такая _**голодная**_ … лучше бы я умерла, лучше бы я умерла…

Теон тяжело вздохнул. Джейни была опасной. Наверняка, не было ничего ужаснее новообращенного вампира, предоставленному самому себе. Даже Теон знал о вампирах больше, чем несчастная Джейни Пуль.

— Послушай… Я смогу помочь тебе! Я увезу тебя отсюда, и мы что-нибудь придумаем с твоим… твоим… в общем, с твоим обучением. Но я ничего не могу сделать, если не отыщу Рамси, твоего Создателя. С этого нужно начать. Как только я найду Рамси, он все тебе расскажет и обучит всем вампирским штуковинами. Мы вместе что-нибудь придумаем, заберем тебя из Хорнвуда и устроим где-нибудь в другом месте…

 _Если только Рамси жив, что очень маловероятно_.

Джейни тихо всхлипывала, сжавшись в клубочек у подножья лестницы. Вдруг Теона осенило. Когда-то Рамси говорил о связи, которая, подобно невидимой паутине, связывала Создателя со своими детьми. Каждый мог почувствовать друг друга на расстоянии и даже позвать…

— Джейни! — выкрикнул Теон. — А ты можешь почуять его? Ты можешь узнать, где Рамси? Где он сейчас находится?

Джейни грустно покачала головой.

— Я лишь чувствую, что он где-то есть. Но далеко или близко отсюда — не знаю.

Словно огромный камень упал с души Теона.  
Рамси жив, Русе не стал убивать его! Но ликование сразу же сменилось недоуменным вопросом: если Рамси не погиб, почему же он забросил свое новообращенное дитя?

И почему он до сих пор не пришел к Теону?

"Потому что Рамси сейчас сидит в бункере Болтонов, обмотанный серебряной сетью с головы до ног", — подсказала услужливая память, и Теон похолодел.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Должны быть другие причины.  
Но, похоже, кроме Русе Болтона, никто не мог рассказать Теону о местонахождении Рамси.

— Джейни, — твердым голосом сказал Теон. — Жди меня здесь. Я отыщу твоего Создателя, и мы вместе увезем тебя отсюда. Возможно, в Белую Гавань. Главное, никуда не отлучайся. Просто жди нас тут. Тебе хватит запаса "Настоящей крови"?

Девушка вяло кивнула.

— А что, если ты не найдешь своего Рамси? — тоскливо спросила она, не поднимая головы.

— Тогда я вернусь сюда вместе с Роббом, и мы все равно увезем тебя. Просто потерпи еще пару дней в этом поместье.

Джейни проводила его до конца тисовой аллеи и приобняла на прощание, стараясь не касаться браслетов-наручей и серебряной цепочки.

— Я буду ждать тебя, Теон! — прошептала она, утирая кровавые дорожки слез с худеньких щек.

***  
Всю дорогу до Белой Гавани Теон старательно не думал о предстоящем визите в клуб "Иные" и пытался заглушить голос рассудка, который твердил ему, что это чистой воды безумие — соваться в гнездо древнего вампира, от которого он едва унес ноги меньше месяца назад.

Теон вспоминал несчастную Джейни Пуль в покинутом особняке.  
Теон думал о томящемся в заключении Рамси и о том, что Робб Старк мог бы стать их личной гарантией безопасности. Он мог пригрозить Русе Болтону варгами и тем самым не только избежать повторного заточения в железном подвале, но и освободить Рамси.

Теон повторял про себя снова и снова, что хочет всего лишь помочь Рамси из-за Джейни Пуль…

_Черт возьми, зачем обманывать себя?! Он хочет вызволить Рамси, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть и душу, а не вытащить из Хорнвуда Джейни Пуль!_

Рейсовый автобус приехал на вокзал Белой Гавани в полдень, и Теон бездумно шатался по узким улочкам старого города, полных сувенирных лавок, ресторанчиков и многочисленных памятников, связанных с морем — водяные, русалки, затонувшие корабли, гигантские трезубцы. Вечером он отправился в парк, где, съев пару сэндвичей с начинкой из миног, просидел на скамейке до полуночи.

Пришло время наведаться к "Иным". Когда Теон подошел к клубу, его решимость и веские аргументы улетучились как дым, и он едва не обратился в бегство. Однако, когда Теон увидел разодетые парочки, спешащие в сторону модного клуба, он немного успокоился.

Чугунные двери, украшенные готическими розочками и миниатюрными скульптурками различных чудовищ, напоминали ворота древнего собора. Над входом светилась неоновая вывеска цвета электрик, грозящая выжечь глаза каждому, кто задержит на ней взгляд дольше, чем на пару секунд. Клуб пользовался широкой популярностью — здание огибала длинная очередь желающих попасть внутрь злачного места.

Очередь преимущественно состояла из вампиров, одетых вычурно, но не без шика, и молодежи-"клыкоманов". Люди старались подражать в одежде вампирам, но причудливые наряды смотрелись на них нелепо и превращали в забавных фриков. Почти у всех "клыкоманов" были сильно подведены глаза, даже у юношей, а вороты рубашек и блузок были нарочито призывно распахнуты. Некоторые девицы носили кокетливо повязанные шейные платки.  
Также в очереди попадались и обычные люди, скорее всего туристы, которые решили ознакомиться с единственным ночным клубом во всем Северном округе, где веселились вампиры.

Вход в клуб охранял хмурый негр в черном костюме. Его глаза были ярко-зелеными и мерцали в темноте, словно неоновая вывеска над его головой. На левом плече охранника была закреплена маленькая рация.  
Теон подошел прямо к нему, не обращая внимания на злобные взгляды, которыми наградили его толпящиеся в очереди люди и вампиры.

— Мне нужно увидеться с Русе Болтоном, владельцем клуба, — сказал Теон. Из-за плотно закрытых дверей доносились звуки разухабистой музыки и радостные визги.

Негр презрительно смерил его кошачьими глазами и привычно буркнул:  
— В конец очереди!

— Вызови кого-нибудь из его клана, — настойчиво сказал Теон. — Живодера или Дэймона. А лучше сразу проведи меня к нему. Я должен поговорить с Болтоном и знаю, что он мне не откажет в разговоре.

— Конечно, не откажет, человечек Рамси, — прошептал в ухо Теона знакомый омерзительный голосок.

Рот Теона мгновенно пересох. Он перевел дыхание и медленно повернул голову — рядом с ним приплясывал светловолосый Дэймон, растянув губы в ухмылке едва ли не до самых ушей. Из-за отворота черной кожаной куртки выглядывал свернутый ремень кнута, смазанный жиром.

— Мне нужен Русе Болтон, — стараясь не выдать дрожи в голосе, повторил Теон.

— Какое совпадение! — почти пропел Дэймон. — Ты тоже очень, очень нужен Русе Болтону! Русе всегда говорил, что ты придешь сюда сам, человечек Рамси, и не ошибся. Русе Болтон никогда не ошибается.

Теон нервно оглянулся на безучастного охранника и гомонящую очередь, которая потеряла к нему всякий интерес.

— Кидай сюда свое серебро! — приказал ему Дэймон, протягивая плотный черный мешок.

Теон, кусая губы, медленно расстегнул наручи, положил их в протянутый мешок, а затем под пристальным взглядом вампира снял с шеи медальон и добавил его к браслетам .

— Футболку тоже! — потребовал Дэймон. — Она прошита серебряными нитями. Ты же не хочешь неприятностей, человек Рамси? А они будут, если вдруг Русе Болтон поранится о варговское серебро.

Теон, ежась, стянул футболку. Зеленоглазый охранник чуть приоткрыл створку железной двери и посторонился.

Дэймон отступил на шаг и застыл, склонив голову, словно любуясь Теоном. Водянистые глаза сверкали от удовольствия.

— Совсем другое дело! — нежно прошептал он и, схватив Теона за плечо, притянул к себе. — Пойдем, сладкий человечек! Насладись нашим гостеприимством, а мы потом насладимся тобой.

Дэймон втащил ошеломленного Теона внутрь, и дверь за ними захлопнулась с громким лязгом, словно клацнула гигантская железная пасть.


	6. Затянувшееся ожидание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рамси задерживается, Теон нервничает, а в доме Старков происходят кое-какие перемены.

Холодные пальцы больно впились в обнаженное плечо. Теон зажмурился, ожидая скоростного перемещения в железный бункер, но Дэймон потащил его через душный прокуренный зал, врезаясь, словно ледокол, в толпу танцующих людей и вампиров.

Из динамиков лилась оглушительная ритмичная музыка, отдающаяся пульсацией в груди. Орда потных тел, притиснутых друг к другу, ревела, дергалась и выбрасывала вверх руки, будто единый организм. Мерцающие вспышки стробоскопов выхватывали разрозненные картины, словно кусочки из плохо смонтированного фильма: растрепанная девица с потеками черной туши на щеках в облегающем влажном топике… двое парней в расстегнутых рубашках в окружении бледных вампирш с ярким макияжем… железная клетка, раскачивающаяся на цепях, а в ней — полуобнаженная танцовщица в кожаном корсете и черных блестящих сапогах на шпильках.

Все столики были заняты. На красных диванах сгрудились веселящиеся компании в умопомрачительных нарядах. Некоторые вампиры открыто угощались кровью из подставленных шей и запястий своих людей-клыкоманов. Человеческие черепа и волчьи головы зловеще скалились на них со стен.

На барной стойке под бурные аплодисменты публики отбивало чечетку существо неопределенного пола в свободном черном комбинезоне на голое тело. Шляпа с короткими полями сползла лихому танцору на нос, но он продолжал яростно отплясывать на узкой столешнице вслепую, раскинув в стороны руки с растопыренными пальцами.

Приглушенный красный свет струился из прожектора на пустое кресло-трон с оскаленными мордами химер на подлокотниках. Высокий постамент скрывался в темноте, и казалось, что кресло парит над залом в кровавой дымке, словно престол короля преисподней.

Полуоглохший Теон уже ничего не соображал и видел только мельтешащие мертвенно-белые вспышки. Он не сразу понял, что безумный грохочущий зал остался далеко позади, и Дэймон привел его в тихое просторное помещение без окон, задрапированное бледно-розовыми портьерами.

Дэймон грубо швырнул его на стул, и когда Теон попытался подняться, немедленно хлопнул ладонями по его плечам, с силой вдавив в сиденье.

Теон обреченно покорился. В его ушах все еще пульсировали низкие ритмичные отзвуки танцпола, а белые мерцающие зарницы словно вплавились в сетчатку. Лишь через несколько минут в голове у Теона немного прояснилось, и он, щуря слезящиеся глаза, обвел взглядом комнату.

Похоже, это был рабочий кабинет — широкий письменный стол, лампа с зеленым абажуром, ряд кресел и стульев — однако в углу возвышалась блестящая металлическая клетка. Теон вздрогнул, заметив за серебристыми прутьями скрюченную фигуру в белой потрепанной рубашке.

Он похолодел от ужаса, решив, что это Рамси, но в следующее мгновение узнал в исхудавшем узнике Домерика Болтона и облегченно выдохнул.

Выглядел Домерик неважно. Его распущенные волосы сбились в колтун; губы, которые прежде казались подкрашенными из-за неестественно-красного цвета, сузились и поблекли. Серая кожа обвисла, лицо прочертили морщины и складки, как будто Домерик разом постарел на два десятка лет. Левый рукав рубашки был надорван, и костлявое плечо высовывалось в прореху. Теон рассматривал Домерика, испытывая странное чувство брезгливой жалости, словно увидел опустившегося калеку, который выклянчивает на улице мелочь у прохожих.

Домерик шевельнулся и, подняв голову, безучастно посмотрел на Теона выцветшими глазами, а потом медленно отвернулся.

— Это из-за того, что ты отпустил нас? — тихо спросил Теон, но тот не ответил, а Дэймон издал визгливый смешок.

Не оборачиваясь, Домерик молча прижал ладонь к прутьям решетки. Раздалось тихое шипение, и в воздухе поплыл запах горелой плоти. Теон болезненно поморщился — этот запах мгновенно вызвал поток воспоминаний, и на секунду ему почудилось, что он опять оказался на ночном пирсе в Белой Гавани, а Рамси корчится рядом в своих серебряных путах.

Домерик неторопливо отвел руку и показал Теону две черные полосы, протянувшиеся от запястья до кончиков пальцев. Ожоги не затягивались.

— Это моя расплата, — хриплым голосом сказал Домерик. — Создатель наказал меня за то, что я подверг опасности ковен.

— Рамси тоже сидит в серебряной клетке? — спросил Теон. — В подвале?

Дэймон отвесил ему подзатыльник — так, что зазвенело в ушах.

— Слишком много болтаешь, человечек, — прошипел он. — Сиди смирно! Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я немного поиграл с тобой, прежде чем придет Русе Болтон?

Он выхватил из-за пазухи свернутый кнут и сунул его под нос Теону. Тот отшатнулся и, ссутулившись, зажал стиснутые в замок руки между колен.

Теона так и подмывало соврать, что Робб в обличии Серого Ветра поблизости. А также сказать, что если Дэймон попробует ударить его, то ему придется иметь дело с варгами из семейства Старк. Однако Теон прекрасно понимал, что пока не время выкладывать на стол свой главный козырь.  
Он с каждым мгновением нервничал все больше. Решимость, которая подпитывалась легендой о защите варгов, постепенно таяла. Его тревожил неподвижный Домерик в серебряной клетке и пугал переминающийся с ноги на ногу Дэймон, который так и не убрал обратно за пазуху свой кнут.

Напряжение нарастало, и Теон ощутил, как желудок скручивают болезненные судороги. Пытка ожиданием в компании сумасшедшего Дэймона и полумертвого Домерика затянулась, и Теон мысленно поторапливал Русе Болтона, чтобы тот пришел поскорее.

Теон еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать грызть костяшки пальцев. С каждой минутой его все больше одолевало чувство, что дурацкая затея выторговать свободу Рамси у его бывшего Создателя изначально обречена на провал.

Когда Теон уже был готов вскочить со стула и сломя голову бежать из этого проклятого места, розовые портьеры всколыхнулись, и рядом пронесся легкий порыв ветра.

В широком кресле напротив Теона возник Русе Болтон. На нем был прежний черный костюм, напоминающий кожаные доспехи. Древний вампир был, как всегда, невозмутим и бесстрастен, однако ощущение смертельной опасности будто бы окружало его темным ореолом. Он уставился на Теона блеклыми глазами, сведя ладони шатром.

Теон невольно обхватил себя руками за плечи, пытаясь закрыться от пугающего взгляда Русе Болтона. Скользкий противный комок перекрыл горло. Он словно нырнул в ледяной омут, разом покрывшись липким холодным потом.

Теон проклинал себя за неспособность справиться с ужасом, который внушал ему вампир. Он пробовал вспомнить Робба и свою легенду-защиту, но паника заглушила голос рассудка. В голове вертелась одна-единственная мысль: «Ты идиот и сам привел себя в ловушку!» Сейчас Русе Болтон, напившись его крови, отправит в подвал на цепь, где он будет сидеть напротив клетки с израненным и обожженным Рамси.

— Здравствуй, Теон, — вдруг тихо произнес Русе Болтон. — Я знал, что рано или поздно ты придешь ко мне.

Теон еще крепче стиснул пальцы, не чувствуя собственного тела. Он даже не пытался унять бьющую его дрожь. Из-за перехваченного горла он не мог вымолвить ни слова, и каждый вздох давался с трудом.

— Да ты совсем продрог без одежды, — констатировал Русе. — Дэймон, принеси нашему гостю рубашку. Он замерз и, вероятно, чувствует себя неловко, находясь в нашей компании в таком виде.

Дэймон исчез, и через мгновение на коленях Теона оказалась аккуратно сложенная рубашка-поло серого цвета. Тот вздрогнул и от неожиданности расцепил руки.

Теон неуверенно потрогал мягкую ткань. Эта рубашка стоила как подержанный автомобиль — на левом кармашке красовался крошечный логотип дорогого бренда.

Теон покосился на хмурого Дэймона, который неподвижно стоял рядом, сунув под мышку кнут, а потом перевел недоуменный взгляд на Русе Болтона.

— Одевайся! — сказал Русе. Это прозвучало как приказ, хотя тон вампира не изменился. — Можешь оставить ее себе.

Растерянный Теон развернул рубашку и выпалил:

— Зачем вы это делаете?

— Ты мой гость, — ответил Русе Болтон. — А я всегда забочусь о том, чтобы моим гостям было комфортно.

Теон не знал, было ли это очередным издевательством или искусной ловушкой, но ему было все равно. Он натянул рубашку — она села на нем как влитая, мягкая ткань приятно прилегла к коже. Теон почувствовал, что ледяной страх постепенно отпускает его, однако он никак не мог восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

«А что, если рубашка отравлена…» — мелькнула глупая мысль.

— Почему ты дрожишь, Теон? Боишься меня? — последовал вопрос.

Теон отвел глаза и промолчал. Вампир явно глумился над ним.

— Совершенно напрасно, — сказал Русе Болтон. — Я не причиню тебе никакого вреда.

«Ну еще бы! — мрачно подумал Теон. — Тебе ведь не захочется иметь дело с варгами».

— Мне безразличны Старки, — словно прочитав его мысли, продолжил Русе. — Ни я, ни кто-либо другой из моего ковена пальцем не тронет их старшего выродка, но что касается тебя… ты ведь не варг и не Старк! Зачем им защищать тебя или мстить за твою смерть? Они не твоя семья. Ты им никто — всего лишь пришлый чужак, обычный человек. Старки никогда не нарушат из-за тебя хрупкое равновесие мира.

У Теона отвисла челюсть.

— Именно поэтому я искренне восхищен твоей храбростью, — Русе изобразил беззвучные аплодисменты. — Преодолеть свой страх и прийти сюда, вооружившись парой серебряных безделушек, а также верой в безграничное могущество Старков… Это было отважно, но очень и очень глупо.

Теон понурился. Все это было правдой от первого до последнего слова. Его главный козырь оказался ничтожной двойкой, и Русе Болтон одним небрежным щелчком смахнул его прочь. «Идиот… Какой же я идиот!».

— Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — неожиданно предложил Русе.

— Что? — поднял голову Теон.

— Выпить, — повторил Русе Болтон. — Пиво «Будвайзер»? Мне известно, что ты предпочитаешь именно эту марку. Или, возможно, хочешь что-то покрепче? К твоим услугам все содержимое наших богатейших погребов. Красное вино столетней выдержки? Виски?

Теон, не веря собственным ушам, отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тогда, может быть, чашку кофе? Или чая? Или просто стакан воды? — продолжал монотонно расспрашивать Русе.

— Стакан воды, — ответил Теон. Ему нужно было смочить пересохшее горло.

— Хороший выбор, — сказал Русе Болтон. — Все остальные напитки очень портят кровь людей и отвратительно влияют на пищеварение.

Ошеломленный Теон непонимающе смотрел на Русе. Он ожидал угроз, издевательств и насилия, но никак не поведения радушного хозяина, который приветливо встречает дорогого гостя. Теон прекрасно знал, что Русе Болтон ничего не делает даром, но не мог понять его замысел. Возможно, это был какой-то своеобразный подвох.

Русе перевел взгляд на Дэймона, и тот возник рядом с Теоном, держа в руках высокий стакан воды с кубиками льда.

Теон взял стакан, стараясь не расплескать содержимое, и медленно сделал несколько глотков. Кубики льда звенели и перекатывались. От холодной воды свело зубы, поэтому Теон оторвался от стакана и зажал его между ладоней.

Русе растянул губы в приветливой улыбке, наблюдая за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, — само воплощение дружелюбия и гостеприимства.

— Ну а теперь скажи мне, мальчик, что ты хочешь? — мягко спросил он.

Теон сглотнул. Отчаявшись разобраться в мотивах Русе Болтона, он решил следовать намеченному плану.

— Я хочу увидеть Рамси.

— Зачем? — тем же бархатным голосом переспросил Русе.

— Потому что он бросил свое дитя и не появляется в Хорнвуде, — сказал Теон.

При этих словах Домерик встрепенулся и, подняв голову, уставился на Теона расширившимися глазами.

— Это мне известно, — ответил Русе. — Но зачем Рамси понадобился _**тебе?**_

— Потому что я хотел… я хочу… — Теон сбился и замолк.

Что он мог сказать Русе Болтону? Что ему необходимо убедиться, в порядке ли Рамси? Что он хочет спасти Рамси из плена, потому что тот всегда спасал его?

Он не мог произнести это вслух.

— Рамси совершенно не стоит твоего внимания, — сказал Русе Болтон. — Он — твое прошлое. А тебе необходимо двигаться дальше. Без балласта в виде странной заботы о моем непутевом бывшем дитя.

— И все же мне надо увидеться с ним, — прошептал Теон. — Я хочу… я просто хочу… В общем, мне надо его увидеть.

В глазах Русе мелькнуло недовольство.

— Всему свое время, — вымолвил он. — Благодаря Рамси наша первая встреча прошла не очень удачно. Я хотел бы исправить неприятное впечатление.

Он шевельнул пальцами, и Дэймон, отобрав у Теона стакан, в одно мгновение передвинул его стул почти вплотную к Русе. Теперь их разделяло не более пяти дюймов, и Теон замер, изо всех сил борясь с желанием отпрянуть влево, чтобы увеличить дистанцию хотя бы до фута.

— Скажи мне, мальчик, — задумчиво протянул Русе Болтон и накрыл прохладной рукой правую ладонь Теона. — Ты не хочешь попробовать моей крови?

Сейчас Теону хотелось лишь одного — стряхнуть с себя руку вампира. Ему была отвратительна эта узкая кисть с холодными паучьими пальцами.

Он затаил дыхание. Русе начал поглаживать его, и Теон до боли закусил щеку изнутри.

— Скажи «да», и перед тобой откроется множество удивительных вещей, — Русе перевернул руку Теона и провел кончиками пальцев по раскрытой ладони.

Прикосновение было приятным — словно теплые искры побежали вверх от запястья к плечу и волоски на коже встали дыбом.

— Я могу дать тебе очень многое, — мягким размеренным шепотом продолжил Русе. Его пальцы выводили круги на безвольно лежащей ладони Теона. — Деньги. Власть. Исполнение самых невероятных сексуальных фантазий. Но в первую очередь — защиту. Ни один вампир не посмеет угрожать тебе. Ты больше не будешь бояться.

— Нет, — тихо произнес Теон.

Шелестящий голос и нежные прикосновения завораживали. Теон чувствовал, как затуманивается его разум.

— Почему «нет»? — спросил Русе. Указательный палец начал ласкать нежную кожу на запястье. — Ты даже не представляешь, какое удовольствие доставит тебе моя кровь.

— Я знаю последствия, — сдержанно ответил Теон.

Он вспомнил свой сон с участием Русе Болтона и мгновенно протрезвел.

— И не хочу, чтобы они повторились!

Чего добивался Русе Болтон? Он мог с легкостью принудить Теона обменяться с ним кровью — заворожить внушением или просто заставить силой. Теон смутно припомнил, что уже слышал эти настойчивые требования «скажи да», и не один раз.

— Сейчас все будет по-другому, — мягко прошептал Русе.

Он провел по выступающей вене на предплечье Теона и погладил сгиб локтя.

— Просто поверь мне! И скажи «да».

Теон сглотнул.

— Я не хочу, — повторил он. — Я не буду пить вашу кровь.

— Подумай еще раз, — настаивал Русе.

— Так заставьте меня! В первый раз именно так и вышло! — раздраженно ответил Теон, удивляясь собственной дерзости.

Русе слегка поморщился и убрал руку. Несколько мгновений он молчал, будто обдумывая какую-то мысль, а затем сказал:

— Я не собираюсь отнимать у тебя что-либо силой, Теон. Предлагаю сделку. Ты не хочешь ни денег, ни защиты, ни удовольствия, однако жаждешь узнать о судьбе Рамси. Хорошо. Если я расскажу тебе о нем, ты согласишься попробовать мою кровь?

— Нет, — отрезал Теон.

Похоже, Русе Болтон любой ценой хотел получить его добровольное согласие. Почему это было для него так важно? Так же важно, как в свое время для Рамси… Теон едва не подпрыгнул на стуле, его сердце учащенно забилось. Может ли он использовать это преимущество? Пытаться перехитрить Русе Болтона было все равно, что играть с зажигалкой вблизи цистерны с бензином, но попробовать стоило.

— Что ж, мне некуда спешить, — чуть прищурил глаза Русе. — Я знаю, что рано или поздно ты все равно согласишься.

Теон прерывисто вздохнул. «Ну уж нет!»

— Да! — веско сказал Русе. — Видишь ли, Теон Грейджой, за минувшие сотни лет я ошибался лишь дважды. Если ты пока не готов предложить мне свою кровь и взамен отведать мою, давай заключим другую сделку.

Теон настороженно кивнул.

— Ты ответишь на один мой вопрос, а я отвечу на твой.

— Я согласен, — быстро сказал Теон и, опомнившись, поспешно добавил, — но при условии, что я могу не отвечать. Тогда и… вам тоже не придется отвечать.

Русе Болтон слегка улыбнулся. Было видно, что происходящее весьма забавляет его.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Ответ на мой вопрос не должен затруднить тебя или каким-то образом смутить. Он очень простой.

Русе выдержал паузу, и Теону показалось, что в наступившей тишине отчетливо слышен стук его отчаянно колотившегося сердца.

— Скажи мне, мальчик… Когда ты обменивался кровью с Рамси, то делал это по доброй воле?

— Почему это так важно?! — вырвалось у Теона. — Почему надо именно добровольно?

— Это уже два вопроса, — заметил Русе. — На какой из них мне отвечать?

«Проклятье!»

— Ни на какой… — вздохнул Теон. От волнения он начал грызть сустав указательного пальца. — Я хочу узнать совсем о другом…

— Так добровольно или нет? — переспросил Русе, внимательно разглядывая лицо Теона.

— Добровольно, — кивнул тот. — В первый раз я сам предложил ему кровь, а потом он дал мне свою, чтобы залечить укус.

Теон словно ощутил сильный толчок — черный всполох ледяной ярости, будто вопль призрачной баньши, на мгновение накрыл его и тут же исчез.  
Он вздрогнул, с испугом посмотрев на Русе Болтона, однако лицо вампира было бесстрастным.

— Его сильно ранили… — растерянно пробормотал Теон. — К тому же, Рамси не сказал мне всей правды... Если бы я знал, во что это выльется, то никогда бы не предложил…

Он оборвал себя, чувствуя, что начинает невольно оправдываться перед Русе. Тот слушал сбивчивые объяснения с невозмутимым видом, и Теон облегченно перевел дыхание — он решил, что ему почудилось безмолвное бешенство вампира.

— А теперь мой вопрос, — потребовал он. — Где Рамси?

— Если ты думаешь, что я держу Рамси на цепи в подвале, то глубоко заблуждаешься, — ответил Русе. — Его здесь нет, и не было. Моя последняя встреча с ним состоялась на пирсе в порту.

— Этого не может быть! — воскликнул Теон.

— Это правда, мальчик, — возразил Русе. — Если хочешь, Дэймон проведет тебе экскурсию по всем закоулкам клуба. Ты сможешь тщательно осмотреть подвал… правда, сейчас там содержатся несколько пленников, но они — люди, а не вампиры.

— Я не верю вам, — упрямо повторил Теон, кусая губы.

— Ты думаешь, что я прячу от тебя Рамси? И зачем мне это нужно?

Теон вдруг подумал, что, если бы Русе Болтон действительно держал в плену Рамси, то скорее всего выманил согласие обменяться кровью самым простым способом. Он приказал бы пытать Рамси серебром, заставив Теона смотреть… и это бы сработало. Теон мрачно хмыкнул.

— Если ты не веришь моему слову, возможно, ты поверишь… ну, скажем, Домерику? — оглянулся на серебряную клетку Русе.

Домерик с мольбой посмотрел на своего Создателя. Его глаза наполнились красными слезами.

— Он скажет все, что вы хотите, лишь бы угодить вам... Или чтобы выбраться из клетки, — уныло произнес Теон.

Похоже, Русе Болтон говорил правду. Рамси не было в клубе «Иные», и Теон не представлял себе, что делать дальше.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в связи, соединяющей Создателя и его дитя, — заметил Русе. — Если я прикажу Домерику говорить правду, он не сумеет солгать. Выбраться из клетки он, безусловно, хочет, но при этом отлично знает, насколько мягким было его наказание. Небольшое ограничение свободы и несколько недель без еды — сущий пустяк для бессмертного вампира.

— Кажется, для него самое страшное наказание — то, что он впал в немилость, — сказал вслух Теон мелькнувшую в голове мысль.

Ему вдруг стало жаль этого нелепого безобидного вампира, который едва не помешался от ревности к Рамси и стремился любой ценой завоевать расположение своего жестокого Создателя.

Глаза Русе довольно блеснули.

— Ты неглуп, мальчик, — сказал он. — Домерик провел бы в этой клетке годы, только чтобы я простил его.

— Тогда зачем держать его в клетке?

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я его отпустил?

Теон пожал плечами.

— Наверное. Мне его жаль.

— Что ж, Теон Грейджой, ради тебя я готов проявить милосердие, — сказал Русе Болтон.

Теон непонимающе смотрел на него.

— Дэймон, выпусти Домерика и принеси ему несколько бутылок «Настоящей крови», — приказал Русе. — Его наказание закончилось.

Домерик ошалело переводил взгляд от Теона к Русе Болтону, бледные губы дрожали, а по щекам бежали красные дорожки слез.

Дэймон, натянув черные перчатки, открыл клетку и помог Домерику выбраться наружу. У того подкашивались ноги, и Дэймону пришлось волочить его до кресла в углу. Вручив Домерику две бутылки «Настоящей крови», он вернулся на прежнее место и принялся сверлить Теона злобным взглядом.

— Теперь ты веришь моим словам? Или мне все-таки приказать Домерику подтвердить их? — мягко спросил Русе.

— Не нужно. Я… я верю вам, — упавшим голосом сказал Теон. — Но если Рамси не у вас, то где же он?

— Мы договорились обменяться ответами всего лишь на один вопрос, — сказал Русе. — Но, несмотря на это, я отвечу. Я не знаю, где сейчас находится Рамси, и, поскольку наша связь давно разорвана, не могу приказать ему вернуться. Боюсь, что даже если я призову его как шериф Северного округа, он проигнорирует меня.

Теон уперся подбородком в сцепленные ладони. Он уныло рассматривал блестящий паркетный пол, ожидая со странным равнодушием, когда Русе Болтон прикажет Дэймону отвести его в подвал и посадить на цепь.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что решение Рамси перекусить в захолустном баре приведет к таким неожиданным последствиям, — задумчиво протянул Русе Болтон. — Поневоле начинаешь верить в особый промысел Богов… Мальчик, ты не передумал насчет моего предложения?

Теон покачал головой.

— Я не буду пить вашу кровь. Можете держать меня в своем подвале до глубокой старости, я все равно никогда не соглашусь на это.

— Может быть, ты думаешь, что Рамси придет и спасет тебя? — поинтересовался Русе. — Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что вы больше никогда не увидитесь? Я хорошо знаю Рамси и могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что он утратил всякий интерес к тебе. Все его привязанности очень недолговечны.

— Неправда, — возразил Теон. — Он обязательно найдет меня, где бы я ни был.

На мгновение Теон вновь ощутил волну чужого кипящего бешенства, и в этот раз не стал уверять себя, что это всего лишь наваждение.

— Твоя вера в Рамси достойна похвалы, — с легким оттенком раздражения сказал Русе. — Но я прав, а ты ошибаешься… Не буду больше тратить на тебя время. Наш разговор закончен.

Русе Болтон поднялся и потрепал Теона по волосам.

— Дэймон, проводи нашего гостя на улицу и проследи, чтобы ему не досаждали. Он должен вернуться в Винтертаун целым и невредимым. До встречи, Теон Грейджой, мы скоро увидимся снова!

— Что?!.. Вы отпускаете меня? — удивленно пробормотал Теон. — Но… ведь…

Русе Болтон исчез, словно растворившись в воздухе. Теон уставился на пустое кресло и смотрел на него до тех пор, пока цепкие пальцы не обхватили его плечо.

— Сегодня тебе повезло, человечек Рамси, — ядовито выплюнул Дэймон.

Одним рывком он поставил Теона на ноги. Было видно, что Дэймон разозлен, его глаза превратились в узкие щелочки, а ноздри раздувались. Он пару раз встряхнул Теона так, что у того клацнули зубы.

— Просто удивительно, насколько сильно поменялось к тебе отношение Русе! Ты внезапно стал ему так дорог. В чем же твой секрет, человечек? Сначала ты очаровываешь Рамси, а теперь еще и Русе. Кто следующий на очереди? Я давно заметил, что твоя кровь очень странно пахнет… Может, из-за этого вампиры теряют голову? Может, мне тоже стоит приобщиться и попробовать тебя?!

Он оскалился, выставив длинные клыки, и Теон забился, пытаясь вывернуться из его хватки.

— Дэймон! — раздался укоризненный возглас.

Домерик стоял, опираясь на письменный стол. После нескольких бутылок «Настоящей крови» его губы порозовели, и он больше не выглядел как восставший из могилы труп.

— Что ты творишь? Создатель приказал вывести Теона Грейджоя на улицу и отпустить.

— Именно это я и делаю, — Дэймон злобно сверкнул на него взглядом исподлобья и повернулся к двери, крепко сжимая плечо Теона.

— Постой… Теон Грейджой! Это правда, что Рамси бросил свое дитя? — спросил Домерик.

— Правда, — обернулся к нему Теон.

Он скривился от боли — стиснутое Дэймоном плечо горело огнем.

— Он обратил Джейни Пуль и не вернулся в Хорнвуд, — просипел Теон, пытаясь освободиться. — Она чуть с ума не сошла, потому что не знала, что делать… и… ай!... ну, в общем, ей очень туго пришлось…

— Какая безответственность, — в голосе Домерика прозвучали довольные нотки. — Бедняжка… Совсем одна, брошена своим создателем… Ее зовут Джейни? Красивое имя.

— Ты закончил или нет?! — прошипел Дэймон. — Пять минут назад ты напомнил, что мне нужно вывести этого человека на улицу!

— Прости, что невольно задержал тебя, Дэймон, — склонил голову Домерик. — Прощай, Теон Грейджой.

Дэймон досадливо щелкнул языком и в одно мгновение переместился на улицу вместе с Теоном. Тот не успел зажмуриться, и от молниеносного ускорения судорога скрутила его желудок до тошноты. Согнувшись в приступе рвоты, Теон выплюнул на асфальт вязкую слюну. Его мутило, и кружилась голова.

Дэймон покачивался с пятки на носок, наблюдая, как Теон, опершись о стену, прочищает горло и утирается ладонью.

— Куда тебя проводить, человечек Рамси? — вкрадчиво спросил он. — Могу отвести в Винтертаун. Или в Хорнвуд — как пожелаешь.

— Проваливай! — Теон закашлялся и прислушался к себе.

Желудок снова сжался, и Теона вырвало водой. Стало немного легче.

— Не могу, — с притворным сожалением развел руками Дэймон. — Я должен проследить, чтобы тебе никто не досаждал! Это приказ Русе Болтона.

Теон выпрямился.

— Сейчас мне досаждаешь только ты, — отдышавшись, сказал он.

— Какая бравада! — сощурил глаза Дэймон. — И какая неожиданная дерзость! За считанные минуты ты сильно переменился. Думаешь, стал неприкасаемым после того, как Русе отпустил тебя? Может быть, думаешь, что это продлится вечно? Нет, славный человечек! Рано или поздно ты наконец дашь Русе то, что он хочет. А после этого окажешься в пользовании у ковена. Просто помни об этом!

Он сжал кулак и, вытянув указательный и средний пальцы, словно рога улитки, поднес их к своим глазам. Затем змеиным движением резко ткнул ими в сторону Теона — тот невольно отпрянул и больно приложился позвоночником к стене.

— Я буду следить за тобой! — многообещающе сказал Дэймон и исчез, оставив на асфальте небольшой черный мешок.

Теон плюнул вслед испарившемуся вампиру и поднял мешок. Внутри лежали кожаные наручи, медальон с волчьей головой и футболка Робба.

Теон медленно побрел к автовокзалу. Его обгоняли загулявшие бражники и хмурые прохожие, которые спешили на работу в раннюю смену. Он размышлял о словах Дэймона, и с горечью думал, что в них есть доля истины. Русе Болтон, плетя собственную интригу, отпустил его, не забыв напомнить, что Теон все равно будет вынужден подчиниться ему. Поход в клуб «Иные» не закончился ничем — он так и не выяснил судьбу Рамси, зато приобрел ворох вопросов, оставшихся без ответа.

Больше всего он хотел узнать, зачем Русе Болтону понадобилось добровольное согласие на обмен кровью. Его настойчивость могла поспорить с напором Рамси, который добивался того же самого от Теона.

«Скажи «да»!» — требовали и Русе, и Рамси, но почему это было так важно для них обоих? После побега Теона с портового пирса древний вампир явно что-то выяснил о странных свойствах его крови — ведь раньше он оставался для Русе всего лишь «человеком Рамси», простым средством давления на бывшее дитя.

Почему Русе Болтон впал в ярость, узнав, что Рамси никогда не брал кровь у Теона силой? Складывалось впечатление, что оба вампира включились в тайную гонку, в которой призом для победителя должен был стать Теон Грейджой.

Ответы на мучившие его вопросы можно было получить только у Робба, но Теон не хотел рассказывать другу о своей встрече с Русе Болтоном. Ему и так предстояла нелегкая беседа насчет обращения Джейни Пуль. Похоже, что кроме них больше некому было решать проблемы с новоиспеченной вампиршей.

Изучив вокзальное расписание, Теон направился на поиски нужной платформы. Первый автобус, останавливающийся в Винтертауне, отправлялся через сорок минут. Теон позевывал — шел пятый час утра, и его начало клонить в сон.

На перроне, прислонившись спиной к замызганной железной скамейке, сидела бродяжка в лохмотьях. Из-под потертой черной шапочки, натянутой почти до глаз, вихрами торчали грязные рыжие волосы. Перед скрещенными ногами в дырявых кроссовках расположились пустой бумажный стаканчик и стопка свернутых циновок. Разноцветные вязаные покрывала должны были свидетельствовать о том, что нищенка занимается не сбором милостыни, а уличной торговлей, хотя никто в здравом уме не стал бы приобретать грубые поделки у привокзальной попрошайки.

Теон резко затормозил перед рыжей нищенкой — он узнал ее.

— Так-так-таааак… — протянул Теон, подбоченившись. — Ну привет! Вижу, все Вольные Странники уцелели и прекрасно себя чувствуют!

Рыжая тут же подобралась и ощерила мелкие зубы с выступающими клыками.

— Чшшшшш! — зашипела она. — Не ори на весь вокзал, человек Рамси! Лучше купи накидку и помоги бедной девушке собрать немного деньжат.

Теон вспомнил, как подлые вампиры-бродяги бросили их, оставив на растерзание Высшему вампиру с ищейками, и почувствовал, как в нем закипает злость.

— Спасибо за безопасное укрытие! И за обещанную защиту! — прошипел он в ответ. — Может, отплатить тебе той же монетой? Я сейчас раздумываю, а не пойти ли мне к шерифу Болтону и сообщить, что у вокзала приторговывает тряпьем кое-кто из ковена Вольных?

— Ну-ну, давай! Иди и скажи, — снова оскалилась девица. — Рамси очень обрадуется, когда за твой донос Манс даст ему пинка под зад.

— Вы нас бросили и смылись! — с возмущением воскликнул Теон. — Мы оба чуть не погибли там! И ты даже представить себе не можешь, во что обошлось Рамси ваше предательство! Да плевать ему на Манса, он первый нас предал!

— Плевать, говоришь? — хмыкнула рыжая. — Значит, позавчера, когда они полдня сидели над старыми бумажками и чертежами, ему было наплевать на Манса? Что-то незаметно.

У Теона подкосились ноги. Он опустился на колени, и, взволнованно подавшись вперед, горячо зашептал:

— Ты его видела? С ним все в порядке? Слушай, прости меня! На самом деле я бы никогда не сдал тебя Русе Болтону. Просто… просто я не видел Рамси уже больше месяца. После того, как нас поймали в пещерах, ему пришлось пойти на жуткую сделку… Скажи, почему он прячется? Почему он...

«… не приходит ко мне» хотел сказать Теон, но вместо этого, запнувшись, закончил упавшим голосом:

— … бросил свое дитя?

Нахмурившаяся девица с подозрением смотрела на Теона серыми глазами. Потом, смягчившись, выразительно покосилась на пустой стаканчик. Теон, порывшись в карманах, вытащил несколько смятых купюр и затолкал их внутрь.

— Я не знаю, какие у него дела с Мансом, — сквозь зубы процедила она, незаметно опорожнив стаканчик. — Но твой Рамси жив-здоров. По крайней мере, был два дня назад.

— Прошу тебя, пожалуйста, если ты увидишь его, передай, чтобы он обязательно пришел ко мне в Винтертаун, — затараторил Теон. — Мне нужно поговорить с ним, это очень важно.

Он мысленно молил Богов, чтобы рыжая не отказалась и чтобы оставшейся в карманах мелочи хватило на билет до Винтертауна.

— Хорошо, — кивнула девица. — Если увижу его, то передам все слово в слово. А ты не держи на Вольных зла. Пойми, против Высшего вампира с кучей стражей нам было не выстоять. Поэтому Мансу пришлось спасать ковен за ваш счет. К тому же, стражи заявились в убежище по вашей милости — ты был меченый и шериф тебя чуял!

— Ладно-ладно, никаких обид, — поднял вверх ладони Теон. — Просто передай Рамси мои слова.

— Передам, я же сказала, — буркнула рыжая. Одним движением она собрала свои пожитки и теперь стояла перед Теоном, намереваясь уйти. — Мне пора убираться отсюда. Рассвет близко!

— Погоди… Один вопрос… — вспомнил Теон. — Ты же вампир, и наверняка знаешь ответ… В чем разница — если вампир заставляет обмениваться кровью силой или берет ее у человека по добровольному согласию?

Девица призадумалась и пожала плечами.

— По мне, так нет никакой разницы — берешь ты что-то в дар или силой. Если тут и есть какой секрет, то я его не знаю, — хмыкнула она и добавила, — все-таки ты какой-то чудной, человек Рамси. Ты же вроде не клыкоман, а обычные люди всегда не прочь избавиться от внимания вампира.

— Меня зовут Теон Грейджой, — сказал Теон, поднимаясь на ноги. — А не «человек Рамси».

— Игритт, — неожиданно представилась рыжая чуть ли не с кокетством. — Удачи тебе, Теон Грейджой! Но я бы на твоем месте не светилась в Белой Гавани. Пахнешь ты необычно, а тут полно вампиров, которые не знают, что ты — человек Рамси Болтона.

Она повернулась и через мгновение исчезла за углом здания вокзала. Теон некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, а затем двинулся к платформе, на ходу вытряхивая мелочь из карманов джинсов.

***

Разговор с Роббом оказался тяжелым. Теон не стал рассказывать ему о том, как их похитили подручные Русе Болтона и как потом древний вампир зачаровал Робба. Также он умолчал о своем последнем визите в клуб «Иные», и Робб почувствовал, что Теон чего-то не договаривает.

Чем дальше продвигался в своем повествовании Теон, тем больше мрачнел Робб. Узнав о Джейни Пуль, он в бессильном отчаянии стукнул кулаком по столу так, что на столешнице подскочили бутылки пива, а канцелярская мелочевка посыпалась на пол.

Серый Ветер, растянувшийся у входа в подсобку, шумно фыркнул и неодобрительно приоткрыл желтый глаз.

— Я знал… я знал, что этого вампира нужно было прикончить, — с горечью сказал Робб. — Почему я не сделал это тогда?!

Теон понуро изучал собственные ладони. Он прекрасно знал, что пытаться оправдать Рамси в глазах Робба совершенно бесполезное занятие.

— Да, если бы в тот день Кассель не привязался к нему в баре, все пошло бы по-другому, — вздохнул Теон.

— Если бы я убил его в том логове, Джейни была бы жива! А ты избежал бы смертельной опасности.

Теон с легкостью нашел бы аргументы для возражений, но решил, что благоразумнее будет промолчать. Судя по всему, Робб взвалил на себя большую часть вины за случившееся.

— Джейни жива, — тихо напомнил Теон. — Ну, то есть… не совсем жива, но осталась прежней. Только сейчас она совсем одна и перепугана до смерти… черт, не до смерти, а…

— Я понял, — досадливо махнул рукой Робб. — Я знаю, что мы должны помочь ей. Надо будет перевезти ее в дом моих родителей, а ты вернешься в трейлер. Или можешь поселиться со мной — поставим перегородку, выделим небольшую комнату…

— Мы заберем Джейни в Винтертаун, — перебил его Теон. — Но ее нельзя оставлять одну, без присмотра. К тому же нужно будет что-то сказать людям — почему вдруг Джейни переехала из пансиона миссис Дастин в дом Старков. И это «что-то» должно быть чертовски похожим на правду. У меня есть одна идея…

Этой же ночью они приехали в Хорнвуд на внедорожнике Робба.

Теон комкал в кармане куртки записку для Рамси, которую написал загодя. Всю дорогу он мучился, перебирая возможные места, где можно было незаметно от Робба оставить свое послание:

«Рамси, мы в Винтертауне. Приходи как можно скорей, мне нужно поговорить с тобой».

Безмолвный особняк с белыми колоннами заставил Теона поежиться, несмотря на теплую ночь. С этим домом у него были связаны не самые приятные воспоминания. На секунду его вдруг охватила надежда, что в Хорнвуде их приезда дожидается не только Джейни, но и Рамси — эта мысль одновременно пугала и радовала.

Однако на деревянной веранде их встретила только Джейни Пуль с зажженной керосиновой лампой в руках. При виде Робба она не смогла сдержаться и разрыдалась. Они потратили не меньше часа, успокаивая ее.

Потом они все вместе устало расселись в ряд на верхней ступеньке крыльца. Джейни расположилась между Роббом и Теоном. Керосиновая лампа и прихваченный из «Стар _К_ с» большой фонарь стояли на траве, освещая тисовую аллею и серебристый внедорожник.

Серый Ветер положил морду на кроссовки Робба и настороженно смотрел немигающими глазами на Джейни, которая вертела между ладоней полупустую бутылку «Настоящей крови».

— Робб, что мне теперь делать? Что я скажу своей семье? Что я скажу в городе? — как заведенная, снова и снова спрашивала Джейни.

Робб потеребил нижнюю губу.

— Я уже объяснял тебе, Джейни, что мы все продумали! Мы можем скрывать эту тайну ото всех целую вечность! На наше счастье, твои родители живут на ферме в двадцати милях от Винтертауна. Ни они, ни горожане никогда не догадаются, что ты — вампир. Мы будем прикрывать тебя.

Джейни уткнула лицо в ладони.

— Но это не может продолжаться «целую вечность»! Всё выйдет наружу… Все проклянут меня… Отец ненавидит клыкоманов, а от слова «вампир» его трясет…

— Не нужно забегать далеко вперед, Джейни, — Робб положил руку ей на плечо. — Пока мы рядом, все будет хорошо. Наш план сработает.

— Теон… я не знаю… сможешь ли ты?... — всхлипывала Джейни, не отрывая рук от лица.

Она посмотрела на Теона сквозь растопыренные пальцы. Тот задумчиво почесал переносицу. Он уже начал сомневаться, что предложенный им план был настолько хорош.

— Джейни, это прекрасная легенда, — терпеливо повторил в третий раз Теон. — Мы все обсудили с Роббом. Ты будешь продолжать работать в «Стар _К_ с», как прежде, но только в вечерние смены. Когда мы объявим, что любим друг друга и решили жить вместе, никто не удивится твоему переезду в дом Старков. Это же естественно для молодой пары, в конце концов… Я смогу прикрывать тебя. Дом очень просторный, в нем хватит места для нас обоих.

Джейни стерла со щеки кровавую слезку и отвернулась.

— Знаешь… Когда-то я мечтала о том, что буду твоей девушкой, Теон… Я так завидовала Кире…

Теон подавился воздухом, а Робб закатил глаза и протяжно вздохнул.

— Ээээ… — замялся Теон. — Ну… это даже хорошо! Это добавляет правдоподобности нашей истории.

— Но это временная мера! — снова начала Джейни. — Робб, а что, если вернутся твои родители? Или Теон решит переехать? Или ты закроешь бар?

— Так, стоп! Довольно! — поднял ладонь вверх Робб. — Мы подумаем об этом потом! Даже если наш план временный, в любом случае дом моих родителей лучше заброшенного вампирского логова. Тебе нужно вернуться в Винтертаун. А потом, если вдруг что-то изменится… мы обязательно придумаем что-нибудь другое!

Джейни грустно отхлебнула из бутылки и положила голову на плечо Робба. Серый Ветер вдруг громко заворчал, приподняв верхнюю губу, и Джейни испуганно отпрянула, прикрывая рот рукой. Теон почувствовал, каких усилий ей стоило сдержаться, чтобы не впиться клыками в горло Роббу.

— Все будет хорошо, Джейни, — уверенно сказал Робб. Похоже, он ничего не заметил. — Теперь ты не одна. Мы рядом — а значит, все будет в порядке!

Робб излучал такое сильное чувство спокойности и надежности, что проникся даже Теон.

Джейни робко улыбнулась (торчащих клыков не было видно) и обняла Теона и Робба за плечи, притиснув к себе так крепко, что оба вскрикнули от боли.

— Черт, Джейни, соразмеряй силу… — недовольно заметил Теон, массируя ноющее плечо. Джейни нечаянно растревожила синяки, которые оставил ему Дэймон. — Ты ведь уже не совсем человек!

Она виновато ссутулилась и побежала в дом за последним ящиком «Настоящей крови».

Пока Робб при свете фонаря, который держала Джейни, загружал в багажник оставшиеся бутылки, Теон незаметно просунул измусоленную записку под закрытые двери особняка.

Перед тем, как сесть за руль, Робб окинул тяжелым взглядом мрачный обветшалый дом, и у Теона замерло сердце — он испугался, что Робб решит напоследок проверить холл и заметит листок бумаги, белеющий на полу.

— Сжечь бы эту дрянь дотла! — процедил сквозь зубы Робб. — Может и впрямь вернуться сюда с парой канистр бензина?

— Не стоит, — поперхнулся Теон. — Еще не хватало разборок с властями. И кстати, что, если вампиры начнут выяснять, кто именно поджег их собственность? Хорнвуд принадлежит Рамси Болтону…

— Так может это наконец-то заставит его прийти ко мне в Винтертаун, — холодно перебил его Робб. — Уж я подготовлю ему теплую встречу.

— Все равно сжечь особняк — плохая идея, — гнул свое Теон. — У нас возникнет много проблем, а вот Рамси может и не прийти! Поджог — это уголовное преступление, полиция сядет нам на хвост…

— Ты прав, — отрезал Робб. — Плохая идея. Тогда давай убираться отсюда поскорей. Я хочу навсегда забыть это место.

«Тогда тебе нужно посетить сеанс внушения от Русе Болтона. Прием в клубе «Иные» от заката до рассвета», — невесело пошутил про себя Теон.

Серый Ветер устроился впереди, поэтому Теон, пребывающий в смешанных чувствах, уселся на заднее сиденье рядом с Джейни Пуль. Он мысленно воззвал ко всем Богам, чтобы Рамси Болтон и Робб Старк никогда не встретились.

***

Выдуманная Теоном история сработала на удивление удачно. Миссис Дастин в мгновение ока разнесла по округе новость о переезде Джейни к нему, и следующим вечером мистер Пуль позвонил в особняк Старков. Он долго беседовал с запинающимся Теоном, выспрашивая о планах на будущее и прощупывая почву на предмет даты свадебного торжества.

Теон заверил мистера Пуля, что любит Джейни (как и она его), но о свадьбе они пока не разговаривали. Однако это дело почти что решенное. Мистер Пуль пригласил их в гости на семейный ужин, и Теону пришлось изрядно попотеть, изобретая предлог для того, чтобы встреча состоялась после захода солнца.

В баре «Стар _К_ с» сообщение о новой парочке восприняли кисло. Кира с натянутой улыбкой поздравила Джейни, кивнула Теону, и после этого заговаривала с ним исключительно по рабочим делам. Другие официантки шушукались за их спинами, обсуждая, что же такого особенного нашел Теон Грейджой в этой бледной немочи, которая после долгого отсутствия вернулась сильно похудевшей и подурневшей.

Хозер оказался самым недоверчивым. Он несколько дней удивлялся вслух внезапно вспыхнувшей любви между Теоном и Джейни, а потом все время подкалывал их, утверждая, что для новоиспеченной парочки они выглядят как-то подозрительно невесело.

Теон и впрямь играл роль кавалера Джейни не очень убедительно. Каждый раз он с неохотой напоминал себе, что ему нужно обнять Джейни на глазах у всех. Обращение «моя дорогая» выходило у него настолько неестественно, что он продолжал звать ее по имени, как и прежде.

Впрочем, Джейни тоже приходилось нелегко. Она улыбалась, но лицо ее было печальным.

У нее постоянно выскакивали клыки, и Джейни ходила, прикрывая рот ладонью. Один раз, пригорюнившись у барной стойки, она пустила кровавую слезу, и просто чудо, что рядом оказался Теон, а не Кира или Роуз. Он мгновенно кинул Джейни пачку салфеток, с ужасом вытаращив глаза, и перепуганная девушка умчалась в туалет, где просидела полчаса, рыдая и тщательно промывая лицо.

Она постоянно жаловалась Теону, что, хотя ее чувство голода уже не такое сильное, как прежде, и что она почти привыкла к «Настоящей крови», ей все же очень трудно сдерживать себя. Когда официантка Роуз разбила пивную кружку и порезала руку, собирая осколки, Джейни едва не сорвалась.

Теон измучился в пустом ожидании. Прошло три недели после переезда Джейни, а Рамси Болтон так и не появился. У Теона накопилась тысяча вопросов к нему, и он злился, что Рамси не может на них ответить, потому что игнорирует его. Игнорирует своего человека, Теона Грейджоя!

Он хотел спросить у Рамси, почему тот вернулся к предавшему их Мансу. Он хотел узнать, почему Русе Болтон вдруг стал таким благодушным и отпустил его на свободу, ничего не потребовав взамен. Он хотел выяснить, зачем и Русе, и Рамси настойчиво требовали, чтобы он обменивался с ними кровью по доброй воле.

А самое главное, он хотел, чтобы Рамси наконец-то посвятил его в подробности своего «безупречного плана», благодаря которому все злоключения Теона, связанные с вампирской братией, должны были наконец-то завершиться.

Теон устал от вечного нытья Джейни. Ни он, ни Робб не могли объяснить ей, каково это — быть вампиром, потому что сами знали о вампирах совсем немного, и Джейни сердилась на них за это. Она так и не научилась передвигаться с молниеносной скоростью, хотя пыталась. В одну из таких попыток она врезалась в стену, сломав несколько досок, и с тех пор ходила только медленным шагом.

Джейни заняла комнату Арьи Старк на втором этаже. Она плотно закрыла и занавесила ставни, защищаясь от солнечного света, и проводила в спальне весь день, отсыпаясь или поглощая пачками любовные романы, позаимствованные с полок Сансы.

Вечером она спускалась вниз и ехала в «Стар _К_ с» вместе с Теоном, усевшись на плоский багажник его велосипеда, а после закрытия бара они возвращались домой. Теон, как правило, молчал — ему не о чем было разговаривать с Джейни. Зато ее разговорчивости хватало на двоих. Она шепотом сетовала, что Робб и Теон не могут просветить ее насчет особых вампирских способностей. Джейни жаловалась на свое безрадостное будущее или пересказывала содержание прочитанных любовных романов.

Появления Рамси Болтона она ждала с трепетом. С одной стороны, Джейни жаждала наконец-то узнать все секреты вампирской не-жизни, но с другой — до дрожи боялась своего Создателя. Теону казалось, что она винит Рамси во всех своих бедах, хотя на самом деле ей следовало винить Русе Болтона, который выбрал ее на роль жертвы.

Теон наловчился пропускать болтовню Джейни мимо ушей. Он думал о Рамси, и временами ему казалось, что слова Русе Болтона были правдивы. Наверное, Рамси действительно потерял к нему интерес. Возможно, он даже пересмотрел свои «безупречные планы», исключив из них Теона. Как ни странно, эти мысли вызывали чувство уныния и тоски.

Теон перестал разубеждать себя в том, что скучает по Рамси. Он провел с ним бок об бок всего несколько дней, и почти каждую минуту его жизни грозила опасность. Находясь рядом с Рамси, он испытывал боль и лишения, однако время сгладило неприятные воспоминания, и он постоянно возвращался мыслями к тем моментам, когда Рамси, рискуя собой, защищал его… а также к той ночи, которую они провели вместе в пещерах Вольных странников.

Теон по-прежнему выходил вечерами на стоянку бара, высматривая Рамси, а вернувшись домой, выглядывал в окно на кухне, но внутренний голос твердил ему, что если Рамси находится в добром здравии и, получив два послания от Теона с настойчивой просьбой о встрече, до сих пор не пришел в Винтертаун, то это означает лишь одно. Он просто не желает его видеть.

Но Игритт могла забыть о просьбе Теона, а записку, просунутую под дверь в особняке Хорнвуд, мог унести порыв ветра… В холле гуляли очень сильные сквозняки из-за разбитого окна… Иногда Теона подмывало съездить в поместье и проверить — так ли это.

Робб вел себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Даже когда они оставались наедине, он никогда не упоминал о вампирах и не желал разговаривать о вампирской сущности Джейни. Но Теон видел, что Робб носит футболки с серебряными принтами, а из правого кармана джинсов у него вечно торчит остро заточенный деревянный колышек.

В один из субботних вечеров вымотанный Теон валялся на диване в гостиной с бутылкой «Будвайзер», тупо переключая каналы телепередач. Джейни, забравшись с ногами в кресло, читала очередной дамский роман, изредка цитируя вслух понравившиеся места. Она нисколько не устала и, как обычно по ночам, была полна энергии.

Теон не слушал ее. Он смотрел телевизор, не вникая в происходящее на экране, и думал о том, что по злой иронии судьбы за считанные недели они с Джейни превратились в супругов, которые прожили вместе добрых три десятка лет и теперь воспринимают друг дружку, словно надоедливый белый шум.  
К счастью, Теону не требовалось исполнять супружеский долг. Эта мысль заставила его усмехнуться.

Внезапно раздался звонок в дверь. Джейни удивленно вытаращила глаза, а Теон вскочил на ноги, опрокинув пиво. Часы показывали два ночи — вряд ли в это позднее время какой-то незваный гость решил бы наведаться в дом Старков.

— Может, это Робб? — неуверенно спросила Джейни.

— С чего бы? — Теон облизнул мигом пересохшие от волнения губы. Его сердце, казалось, колотилось прямо у горла.

«Рамси! Ну наконец-то! Соизволил явиться, долбаный вампир!»

Теона охватило ликование. В дверь снова позвонили.

— Я открою, — предложила Джейни.

— Нет! — хрипло перебил ее Теон. — Я сам.

Он быстрым шагом пошел к двери, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не подпрыгивать от радости. Теон словно наяву видел Рамси, стоящего на пороге: волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад, манжеты бордовой рубашки поддернуты, в ухе сверкает гранатовая страза...

Сейчас он выскажет этому вампиру-моднику все, что думает о его двухмесячном отсутствии без единой весточки…

Теон распахнул дверь в предвкушении и тут же осел назад с полуоткрытым ртом.

Внутри у него словно что-то оборвалось.

Перед ним стоял Домерик, выставив перед собой, словно щит, горшочек с фиалками. Сияющая белизной рубашка сидела на нем без единой морщинки, длинные черные волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косичку. Чуть подведенные голубые глаза смущенно смотрели на Теона.

— Чего тебе надо? — севшим голосом спросил тот.

— Здравствуй, Теон Грейджой, — церемонно расшаркнулся перед ним Домерик, едва не выронив цветок. — Ты пригласишь меня в дом?


	7. Катастрофа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Робб несет потери, а в город прибывает необычная гостья.

Теон с неприязнью посмотрел на Домерика, вырядившегося, будто на светский раут. Он вдруг подумал, что Рамси Болтон не стал бы звонить в дверь, испрашивая разрешения войти — Теон позволил ему перешагнуть порог дома Старков в первую же ночь их знакомства.

— Теон Грейджой, так ты пригласишь меня в дом? — вежливо переспросил Домерик, прижимая к животу горшок с фиалками.

— Хрена с два! — грубо отрезал Теон. — Убирайся отсюда!

— Теон, кто это?

Домерик вытянул шею, пытаясь заглянуть за плечо Теона, но тот загородил собой дверной проем. Однако Джейни бесцеремонно отодвинула его и вышла на крыльцо. Она во все глаза уставилась на Домерика и шевельнула ноздрями, словно принюхиваясь к нему, а потом перевела взгляд на фиалки.

— Джейни Пуль? — вопрос Домерика прозвучал как утверждение.

Он не без робости протянул ей цветок.

— Да… — выдохнула она, принимая подарок.

Их пальцы соприкоснулись под донышком, и они застыли, держа горшок на вытянутых руках. Цветок связал их, будто волшебный артефакт, — Джейни и Домерик стояли, не в силах расцепить руки, и заворожено глядели друг другу в глаза.

Теон мысленно побился головой об стену и недовольно фыркнул.

— Домерик, ну какого хрена ты сюда приперся?! — с досадой воскликнул он.

Его возглас словно разрушил магическую связь. Домерик вздрогнул и разжал пальцы, а Джейни резко дернула цветок на себя, и он выскользнул из ее рук. С глухим хлопком горшок разлетелся веером глиняных осколков и комочков земли. Темно-лиловые цветы с белой паутинкой корней беспомощно раскинулись среди обломков и грязи. Джейни и Домерик ойкнули и, одновременно опустившись на корточки, устремились за рассыпавшимися фиалками.

Они едва не столкнулись лбами, и, отпрянув в стороны, смущенно улыбнулись друг другу. Джейни по привычке прикрыла ладонью рот, но потом, встряхнув головой, отвела руку.

Теон закатил глаза и, раздраженно стукнув кулаком по дверному косяку, сказал:

— Пошли внутрь! Надо взять щетку и смести всю эту дрянь с крыльца.

— Это приглашение? — уточнил Домерик, посмотрев на Теона снизу вверх.

Теон с неудовольствием отметил, что пальцы Домерика, перепачканные в земле, чуть касаются ладони Джейни, а та совсем не стремится убрать руку.

— Полагаю, что да. Ты на него весьма настойчиво напросился! Добро пожаловать, Домерик, я приглашаю тебя в дом, — язвительно сказал Теон и склонился в насмешливом полупоклоне. — Кстати… Кажется, я забыл вас представить друг другу. Джейни, познакомься с Домериком Болтоном. Это дитя шерифа Северного округа — того самого вампира, который заставил Рамси обратить тебя.

Домерик метнул на Теона недобрый взгляд, но Джейни, похоже, пропустила последнюю реплику мимо ушей.

Пока хмурый Теон, скрестив на груди руки, подпирал спиной стенку у кухонной мойки, Домерик за три секунды навел порядок на крыльце и принес пучок поникших фиалок. Джейни бережно опустила их в небольшую вазу и поставила на середину стола. Затем, спохватившись, она ринулась к холодильнику и, вытащив две бутылки «Настоящей крови», сунула их в микроволновку.

Теон выразительно посмотрел на Джейни.

— Прежде чем нажмешь на «пуск», вспомни про одну важную деталь, — мрачно заметил он. — Я не собираюсь тратиться на ремонт кухни, если твое угощение взорвется нахрен!

Джейни охнула и, мигом распахнув дверцу микроволновки, откупорила бутылки.

Потом, отодвинув лишние стулья, они вместе уселись за круглый стол. Теон барабанил пальцами по столешнице и сверлил непрошенного гостя ледяным взглядом. Джейни, забыв про разогретую «Настоящую кровь», подалась к Домерику. Ее распирало любопытство, но она стеснялась нарушить неловкое молчание, воцарившееся в кухне. Домерик смущенно разглядывал пучок фиалок в вазе, время от времени посматривая на Джейни, которая не отводила от него широко раскрытых глаз.

Теона вдруг охватило жгучее желание выставить эту идиотскую парочку за дверь.

— Домерик, скажи мне, зачем ты сюда явился? — грубым тоном спросил он. — Тебя прислал Русе Болтон?

— Я пришел сам, — возразил Домерик. — Создатель не знает, что я здесь. Я… я некоторое время наблюдал за вами, а потом решил попросить разрешения зайти в дом.

— Так ты шпионил за нами?! — едва не подпрыгнул на стуле Теон. — Знаешь что, Домерик…

— Я не шпионил, Теон Грейджой! — перебил его Домерик. В голубых глазах мелькнула обида от несправедливого обвинения. — Мне нужно было убедиться, что у Джейни Пуль все в порядке. Когда я узнал, что Рамси бросил свое дитя, то испугался за нее. Очень опасно, когда молодой вампир остается без поддержки своего Создателя — он может натворить много бед. Рамси поступил крайне безответственно.

Теон вспомнил, как Джейни набросилась на него в Хорнвуде, и злость на Домерика немного утихла.

— Новообращенный вампир ничего не понимает. В первые дни он по привычке пытается вести себя как живой человек. Он не знает, как управляться с собственным телом, как обуздывать свои желания, — начал загибать пальцы Домерик. — И он все время голоден. Поначалу он пробует утолить голод обычной едой и обнаруживает, что его тело не принимает привычную пищу. А потом он понимает, что ему требуется на самом деле, и жажда человеческой крови становится невыносимой! После этого новообращенный становится неуправляемым — он нападает на людей и быстро гибнет, потому что молодого необученного вампира убить довольно просто!

Джейни, приоткрыв рот, мелко кивала в такт каждому его слову, напоминая игрушечного болванчика.

— Создатель обязан обучить свое дитя. Он должен рассказать ему ковенах и иерархии, о нашей истории, традиции и законах. Создать дитя — это очень серьезный и ответственный шаг, и я просто поражен… я возмущен поступком Рамси, который бросил Джейни совсем одну! — гневно закончил Домерик.

— Конечно, — не без ехидства протянул Теон. — Но ведь на самом деле ты рад, что Рамси налажал, и сейчас хочешь доказать, насколько ты его лучше и что Рамси тот еще сукин сын! Не забывай, что Рамси принудили обратить Джейни! Он сделал это только ради того, чтобы спасти меня.

— Не смей выгораживать его, Теон! — внезапно вмешалась Джейни. Она вдруг схватила запястье Домерика обеими руками, словно опасаясь, что тот сейчас уйдет. — Твой Рамси бросил меня и исчез, оставив пару ящиков паршивой «Настоящей крови»! Я чуть с ума не сошла в этом жутком поместье… А он даже не соизволил оставить записку и объяснить, как мне управляться со всем этим… этим… дерьмом!

Теон вытаращил глаза. Он не ожидал столь негодующего тона от тихой плаксивой Джейни, и с удивлением отметил вырвавшееся у нее ругательство.

— Домерик пришел сюда, чтобы помочь мне, а ты ему хамишь! Ты даже не представляешь, что мне пришлось пережить за эти два месяца, как я мучилась и страдала! И ни один из вас не мог мне помочь!

Ее голос зазвенел от обиды.

— Знаешь, что я скажу?! — воскликнула она, не выпуская руку Домерика, который расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Я ненавижу твоего Рамси Болтона! Я бы убила его собственными руками! Я не хочу быть его «дитя» или как там еще! Я вообще не желаю его видеть!

— Связь между Создателем и его дитя можно разорвать, — с готовностью вставил Домерик, и Джейни замолкла, переведя на него восхищенный взгляд.

Теон скривился, как от зубной боли.

— Ой, все! Все! — он хлопнул по столу ладонями и ваза с фиалками угрожающе закачалась. — Я нем, как рыба! Вы оба — вампиры, а я — человек. Обсуждайте Рамси Болтона, делитесь своими долбаными вампирскими секретиками, делайте, что хотите! Я не желаю в этом участвовать!

Он резко поднялся и зашагал в гостиную, раздумывая — стоит ли крикнуть Джейни, чтобы она убиралась вместе с Домериком в клуб «Иные», но сдержал свой порыв, вызванный глупой злобой. В глубине души Теон понимал, что злится совсем не на Домерика и не на Джейни. Вампир, которого он ждал которую неделю подряд, так и не пришел, и раздражение Теона сменилось глухой тоской.

Он открыл еще одну бутылку «Будвайзера», выпил залпом едва ли не половину и увеличил громкость телевизора. На экране улыбающаяся Дейенерис Таргариен сидела в студии напротив мрачного оппонента и, изящно скрестив точеные ножки в сиреневых туфлях, что-то втолковывала ему медовым голосом. Ее холеные руки мягко жестикулировали, и лак на подпиленных ноготках переливался жемчужными бликами.

Теон подавился пивом и выключил телевизор. Потом с силой запустил пульт в угол и несколько минут представлял себе в красках, как снова и снова вонзает в грудь белокурой вампирши остро заточенный деревянный кол.

Из кухни доносились приглушенные взволнованные голоса. Теону стало стыдно за свое поведение, и он решил принести извинения парочке, сидящей за кухонным столом. К тому же он хотел расспросить Домерика о Рамси и задать вопрос, который не давал ему покоя с того самого момента, как Русе Болтон отпустил его из клуба «Иные».

Теон тихо вошел в кухню и остановился в дверном проеме. Джейни и Домерик сидели бок об бок, склонив головы над альбомным листом, покрытым значками и стрелками. Выбившиеся черные пряди из косички Домерика переплелись с каштановыми волосами Джейни.

Домерик шепотом объяснял, что такое Совет Лиги и кто из Высших вампиров может туда попасть. Почувствовав чужое присутствие, он замолчал и нехотя отодвинулся от Джейни.

Та обернулась и с неудовольствием уставилась на Теона.

— Тебе же вроде нет дела до наших «вампирских секретиков»! Если мы тебе мешаем, то можем… — начала она, но Теон перебил ее.

— Мир! — он поднял вверх обе ладони, копируя жест Робба, которым тот всякий раз утихомиривал подвыпивших буянов в баре. — Я не хотел вам грубить, правда! Прошу прощения.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Домерик, поджав губы.

— Домерик за пять минут рассказал мне о вампирах в десять раз больше, чем ты или Робб! — выпалила Джейни. — Он согласился приходить сюда каждую ночь, чтобы учить меня! Теон, это так здорово!

— Это и впрямь хорошие новости! — Теон выдавил из себя улыбку и занял прежнее место за столом.

Теперь он сидел напротив Джейни и Домерика, прижавшихся друг к другу. Две пары глаз — голубые и светло-карие — настороженно смотрели на него. «Ну прямо Гензель и Гретель в домике ведьмы… а ведьма — это я? — невесело подумал Теон. — Или Рамси Болтон?»

— Я очень рад за тебя, Джейни, — Теон сцепил руки в замок. — Домерик, ты можешь приходить сюда в любое время, только вот… Меня беспокоит твой Создатель. Мне кажется, что Русе Болтон будет не в восторге от твоих визитов в дом Старков.

Глаза Домерика забегали.

— Я не говорил ему, куда направляюсь, но он не запрещал мне посещать Винтертаун. Я не нарушаю никаких запретов и правил.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Теон. — То есть пока что Русе не знает, где ты сейчас находишься?

Домерик кивнул, а Теон вспомнил слова Дэймона о слежке и подумал, что Русе Болтон недолго будет оставаться в неведении насчет того, как его дитя проводит время в Винтертауне.

Некоторое время все трое молчали, а затем Теон тихо спросил, не отрывая глаз от своих переплетенных пальцев:

— Домерик… а что слышно о Рамси?

— Ничего, — также тихо ответил Домерик. — В нашем ковене никто не знает, где он. Даже Создатель не знает. Но он не приказывал разыскать его. Создатель не хочет тратить время на поиски, потому что уверен — Рамси сам придет к нему.

Домерик печально вздохнул.

— И Рамси придет. Потому что Создатель никогда не ошибается.

По спине Теона побежал холодок.

— Почему Русе так в этом уверен? — спросил он.

— Я не знаю, Теон Грейджой. В последнее время Создатель редко делится со мной своими планами, — с тоской ответил Домерик.

— Послушай… — вдруг вспомнил Теон. — Ты ведь видел все, что происходило в кабинете Русе той ночью... Почему он так настойчиво добивался, чтобы я добровольно обменялся с ним кровью? Почему он не забрал ее силой? И почему отпустил меня?

— Теон, сейчас здесь я задаю вопросы, — недовольно поморщилась Джейни.

Домерик успокаивающим жестом накрыл ее ладонь своей.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Домерик. — В ковене обсуждали это. Никто не может понять, почему Создатель отпустил тебя. Скиннер, Бен и Дэймон считают, что он просто играет с тобой, потому что за сотни лет он перепробовал многое, и не по одному разу, и ему уже все опостылело. Когда ему надоест эта игра, он заберет твою кровь и твою жизнь.

— То есть Русе Болтону просто стало скучно? И он решил поиграть со мной в кошки-мышки? — приподнял бровь Теон. — Я бы поверил в это, если бы Рамси не…

Он оборвал себя.

— Спасибо, Домерик! — Теон встал со стула и, зевнув, с хрустом потянулся. — Уже поздно, и я ужасно хочу спать. Не буду больше вам мешать.

— Приятных снов и до завтрашней ночи, Теон Грейджой, — церемонно попрощался с ним Домерик.

***  
Теперь, возвращаясь глухой ночью из «Стар _К_ с», они с Джейни неизменно встречали нарядного Домерика, чинно сидящего на верхней ступени крыльца. Он никогда не приходил с пустыми руками — сначала горшочек с фиалками взамен разбитого, потом несколько бутылок «Настоящей Крови» ограниченного выпуска в дорогой подарочной упаковке, а вечером в среду Теон заметил в ушах Джейни сережки из темного янтаря под цвет ее глаз.

Джейни не осталась в долгу и подарила Домерику несколько платков с собственноручной вышивкой.

Теон демонстративно делал вид, что ему неинтересны их дела и отношения, хотя на самом деле его терзала зависть к этой парочке, которая так удивительно поладила за считанные ночи. Каждый раз Домерик уводил Джейни на прогулку, а потом они некоторое время сидели на кухне, тихо беседуя, а Теон, ворочаясь без сна в своей спальне, напрягал слух, пытаясь разобрать, о чем они разговаривают.

Домерик научил Джейни перемещаться с обычной для вампира скоростью, и теперь Теон в одиночку ездил на велосипеде в «Стар _К_ с», а она догоняла его неподалеку от бара.

Джейни светилась от счастья, но, к удивлению Теона, не посвящала его в подробности своего скоротечного романа, держа рот на замке. В свободные минуты она что-то записывала в толстый блокнот с розовой обложкой, мечтательно покусывая кончик карандаша. Теон подозревал, что блокнот — ее личный дневник, и морщился, представляя ту приторную романтическую патоку, которой заполнены его страницы.

Общение Теона с Домериком сводилось к обмену приветствиями. Он по-прежнему не мог заставить себя доверять этому нервному женственному вампиру, но в то же время испытывал к нему благодарность за то, что тот взвалил на себя бремя заботы о Джейни. Теперь она совершенно не докучала Теону — у нее появилась собственная жизнь, в которой Теону не было места.

Теон опасался, что визиты Домерика — всего лишь часть хитроумной интриги Русе Болтона. Возможно, древний вампир рассчитывал, что когда Домерик, окончательно вскружив голову Джейни, прекратит свои посещения, та начнет творить глупости и выдаст себя.

Впрочем, скорее всего опасения Теона были напрасными. Судя по поведению Домерика, он искренне радовался встречам с Джейни и приходил к ней по доброй воле.

Теон не был уверен, что Робб с воодушевлением воспримет новость о ежевечерних визитах вампира из ковена Болтонов, поэтому убедил Джейни, что не стоит сообщать Роббу о Домерике. Та быстро согласилась, испугавшись, что Робб поспешит прогнать Домерика и запретит ей видеться с ним.

В четверг Домерик, как обычно, дежурил у крыльца, сжимая в руках букет лиловых маргариток. Он сообщил Теону, что сегодня полнолуние, и поэтому нужно показать Джейни изумительный вид на море с золотой лунной дорожкой, которым можно насладиться лишь на недоступном для людей утесе в десятке миль от Белой Гавани.

Чувствуя себя в роли папаши, чью дочь юный кавалер отпрашивает на свидание, Теон кивнул и предостерег парочку не тянуть до восхода солнца. Рассмеявшись, Домерик и Джейни взялись за руки и исчезли, оставив после себя дуновение ветра с легким шлейфом духов. Одинокая маргаритка, выпавшая из пальцев Джейни, закружилась в воздухе и опустилась на землю.

Теон поднял цветок и, задумчиво повертев его в руках, вернулся в дом. Он впервые остро почувствовал свое одиночество и решил позвонить Роббу, но потом вспомнил, каким тот был уставшим и задерганным сегодня в баре. Отложив мобильник, Теон плюхнулся в постель, не потрудившись раздеться. Он понюхал лиловую маргаритку, которую все еще сжимал в кулаке, а затем принялся бездумно отщипывать от нее лепестки.

Вдруг Теон уловил какой-то звук на кухне и, приподнявшись на локтях, внимательно прислушался. Там явно кто-то хозяйничал — открывал шкафчики, рылся в холодильнике, хлопал дверцей микроволновки. Теон посмотрел на будильник у изголовья — было два часа ночи. Вряд ли шум на кухне устроили Джейни и Домерик — по возвращении они всегда вели себя очень тихо, стараясь не потревожить сон Теона.

Он легко поднялся с постели и, ступая на цыпочках, тихо приблизился к кухне и щелкнул выключателем. Яркий свет ослепил его, и Теон быстро заморгал прищуренными глазами.

Напротив него стоял Рамси Болтон, одетый в светло-серый смокинг с красноватым отливом и бледно-розовую атласную рубашку с галстуком-бабочкой. В руке Рамси сжимал початую бутылку «Настоящей крови». Черный плащ с меховой оторочкой был небрежно брошен на стол.

— Твою мать… — только и смог выговорить Теон.

Рамси приветливо кивнул ему. Гладкие блестящие волосы были зачесаны назад и собраны в аккуратный хвост, который удерживало серебряное кольцо с кроваво-красным камнем.

— Ты не рад моему возвращению, Теон? — спокойным тоном спросил Рамси, и, хотя его лицо было бесстрастным, прозрачные глаза весело блестели.

— Твою мать, Рамси Болтон! — возмущенно выкрикнул Теон, чувствуя, что расплывается в идиотской улыбке.

Он думал обрушить на Рамси поток негодующих упреков, но его захлестнула волна такого ликующего счастья, что все заготовленные фразы мигом выскочили у него из головы.

Рамси со стуком поставил бутылку на стол, едва не опрокинув ее на плащ, и спустя мгновение крепко обнял Теона. Тот уткнулся лицом в его плечо.

— Твою мать, Рамси Болтон… — только и смог прошептать он в третий раз.

Рамси провел рукой по его волосам, перебирая пряди, а потом чуть отодвинулся, не разжимая объятья. Он смотрел на ошеломленного от радости Теона и улыбался. Его взгляд жадно скользил по фигуре Теона, будто Рамси никак не мог на него наглядеться.

— Я скучал по тебе, — сказал Рамси и снова крепко прижал Теона к себе. — Теперь ты всегда будешь со мной, я обещаю!

— Рамси… Где ты пропадал столько времени? — воскликнул Теон. Он немного пришел в себя и решил, что пришло время потребовать объяснения. — Ни звонка, ни смс, ни долбаного письма! Я так волновался за тебя! Меня чуть не сцапал твой Создатель…

Теон вцепился в предплечья Рамси и с силой встряхнул их:

— Почему ты молчал целых три месяца?! Я так ждал тебя! Ездил в Хорнвуд! Ты бросил Джейни и даже на мою записку не соизволил ответить!

Рамси все также жадно смотрел на него, мягко улыбаясь, но в его глазах сверкнул холодок.

— Все верно, — сказал Рамси, когда Теон замолк, исчерпав все свои укоризненные обвинения.

Тот беспомощно сник и с обидой уставился в непроницаемые глаза Рамси.

— Прости, что так долго не давал о себе знать, — произнес Рамси. — Но я не мог вырваться к тебе и даже отправить краткую весточку. На то были очень серьезные причины. Из-за малейшей оплошности могло все рухнуть. Но теперь все позади, и беспокоиться не о чем.

— Что за план? И что за причины? — спросил Теон.

Он на мгновение представил себе подземелье-лабиринт с серебряными решетками и хмурого Рамси в тюремной робе с напильником в руках. Видение настолько не вязалось с тем щеголеватым франтом, который сейчас сжимал его в объятиях, что Теон невольно улыбнулся.

Его раздражение испарилось без следа. Безоговорочно поверив Рамси, он немедленно простил его долгое молчаливое отсутствие. В душе Теона все пело — как же сильно он соскучился по этому клыкастому мерзавцу!

— Долго объяснять, — уклончиво ответил Рамси. — Но вчерашней ночью долгие переговоры наконец-то завершились. Больше не будет войны между вампирами и варгами. Мы заключили союз.

— Да? Я рад… — кисло пробормотал сбитый с толку Теон. — Но вроде нам угрожали совсем не варги…

— Нам теперь не будет угрожать никто! — широко улыбнулся Рамси.

Он переместился к дивану, увлекая за собой Теона. Хотя Рамси умолк, — очевидно решив, что предоставленных объяснений достаточно — Теон чувствовал, что в словах вампира кроется какой-то подвох. Радостное настроение сменилось тревожным предчувствием.

— При чем тут варги? — не выдержал он. — Русе Болтон требовал, чтобы ты переловил Вольных странников, Таргариен хотела, чтобы ты и Джейни стали образцовой городской парой, а ты сам занимался каким-то «планом» для нас двоих, но забыл посвятить меня в подробности…

— Тише-тише, Теон, — Рамси прижал палец к его губам, заставив замолчать. — Все это осталось в прошлом! Последние недели Совет Лиги вел переговоры с главами варгов. Между нашими расами заключен вечный мир, и было принято решение скрепить его брачным союзом. Брак между вампиром из древнего ковена и варгом из семейства вожаков.

— Чтооо?! — глаза Теона полезли на лоб. Словно ледяная игла вонзилась в его сердце — только теперь он понял, что означает этот странный вычурный наряд Рамси. — Ты хочешь сказать, что жених — это…

— Да, — кивнул Рамси и притиснул Теона к себе. — Я женюсь сегодняшней ночью. Эта свадьба не очень радует меня, но я должен действовать в интересах ковена. Моя женитьба смоет все былые грехи и позволит освободить тебя от пристального внимания моего бывшего Создателя. Невеста — милая девушка, она будет мне хорошей женой. Кстати, она настояла, чтобы ты присутствовал на свадебном торжестве, ведь вы знакомы много лет.

— Невеста? Которую я знаю много лет? — тупо переспросил Теон.

Он все еще не мог поверить в услышанное. _«Этого не может быть… Это какая-то чушь…»_

— Конечно знаешь. Я женюсь на Сансе Старк.

— Что за бред?! — заорал Теон. — Ты меня разыгрываешь?! Это нихрена не смешно, Рамси! Что это за дерьмо?!

Он вскочил на ноги, задыхаясь от возмущения. Рамси холодно смотрел на него, не поднимаясь с дивана.

— Я думал, ты обрадуешься этой новости, — ледяным тоном произнес он. — Прости, что расстроил тебя. В любом случае изволь поторопиться — обряд состоится ровно через час, и у нас мало времени.

Он швырнул Теону сверток с одеждой.

— Это твой наряд на свадьбу. А теперь переодевайся! Живо!

У Теона перехватило горло, и в следующий миг он понял, что сидит на постели, хватая воздух ртом, весь мокрый от пота. Его руки судорожно вцепились в скомканное одеяло, легкие горели так, будто он без остановки пробежал десятимильный кросс. Сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи пробивался солнечный свет, и Теон ошалело посмотрел на будильник — зеленые цифры показывали семь часов утра.

Он стянул с себя влажную футболку и обтер лицо, а потом некоторое время сидел, проигрывая в памяти эпизоды своего странного сна. Рамси и Санса Старк… Санса Старк и Рамси… Этого не может быть!

— Этого просто не может быть! — с ненавистью сказал Теон и схватил мобильник.

Он быстро набрал номер Робба и крепко прижал к уху телефон, считая гудки. Его сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Наконец Робб взял трубку.

— Теон, что-то случилось? — в его голосе звучала тревога.

— Робб, прости, что звоню в такую рань, но мне нужно кое-что узнать, — быстро выпалил Теон, со страхом ожидая, что известие из его безумного сна сейчас подтвердится. — Скажи, а твоя сестра Санса все еще встречается с тем громилой? Ну этим, у которого половина лица обгорелая?

— Она с ним живет уже несколько месяцев, — угрюмо ответил Робб. — Семья не в восторге от этого союза… Постой!

Тон Робба мгновенно изменился.

— И ты звонишь мне именно сейчас, чтобы узнать, как дела у Сансы с Клиганом?! Теон, ты в своем уме?!

— Робб, извини, — облегченно выдохнул Теон. — Всего только один вопрос… Санса не собирается замуж?

— Да какое тебе дело?! — взорвался Робб. Видимо, избранник Сансы был больной мозолью для всех Старков. — Если они решат обвенчаться, вряд ли устроят из этого пышное торжество. Я же сказал, мы не в восторге от Клигана. Это все, что ты хотел узнать о Сансе?!

— Да! — ответил ликующий Теон. — Прости, дружище, что разбудил. Теперь за мной должок! Звони в любое время дня и ночи — и я твой!

— Да пошел ты… — беззлобно ответил Робб и бросил трубку.

Теон несколько раз подпрыгнул на согнутых коленях, издав что-то вроде победного клича гориллы. Для полноты образа он побарабанил кулаками по голой груди и рухнул спиной на постель. Что-то влажное прижалось к его пояснице, словно увядший листок салата из сандвича. Теон пошарил в складках одеяла и вытащил расплющенный стебель маргаритки с оборванными лепестками.

***  
Убедившись, что Джейни, закутавшись с головой в одеяло, крепко спит в комнате Арьи за плотно закрытыми ставнями, Теон спустился в гараж и выкатил велосипед.

Странный сон тревожил его — если прежде Рамси снился ему исключительно после обмена кровью, то сейчас сновидение явно было вызвано беспокойными мыслями и переживаниями самого Теона. Он не верил в «провидческие» сны, однако именно сегодняшнее видение наконец-то подтолкнуло его съездить в Хорнвуд и проверить — получил ли Рамси его записку.

Холодный ветер шевелил на траве опавшие листья, и Теон застегнул молнию на куртке. В пути он немного согрелся, налегая на педали, но, оказавшись на равнине, был вынужден натянуть на голову капюшон. Теон пожалел, что не захватил перчатки — среди холмов дул такой стылый ветер, что покрасневшее лицо начало щипать, а озябшие руки грозили в скором времени покрыться цыпками.

Черные деревья раскачивали голые ветви над особняком Хорнвуд. Высокая трава вокруг дома побелела и примялась, деревянную веранду покрывал ковер желтых листьев. Темный проем окна, выбитого несколько месяцев назад, продолжал скалиться осколками стекла. Перевернутое кресло-качалка поскрипывало под порывами ветра.

Двери особняка оказались запертыми, и Теон несколько минут расхаживал по веранде, пиная ногами опавшие листья. Он не помнил — существовал ли ключ от этих дверей и запирал ли их Робб, когда они увозили отсюда Джейни. Прервав бесплодные раздумья, Теон отломил кусок рассохшегося поручня от кресла-качалки и расчистил разбитое окно от оставшихся осколков стекла.

В полутемном зале пахло сыростью, пол покрывали грязь и засохшие листья. Черная дубовая лестница уходила вверх, и Теон отвлеченно подумал, что, несмотря на свой четвертый визит в Хорнвуд, он был только в холле и подвале. Ему захотелось подняться на второй и третий этажи, но сначала нужно было убедиться, нашел ли Рамси его записку.

Медленно осмотрев запущенный вестибюль, Теон увидел сложенный пополам листок.

Тот лежал прямо у порога, и было видно, что записку никто не потревожил с того самого момента, когда Теон просунул ее под закрытые дверные створки.

Теон, прислонившись к деревянной стене, некоторое время машинально растирал ногой сухие листья и грязь на полу. Он вспомнил, что у Джейни Пуль не было ключа. И что Робб не запирал двери.

Теон поднял записку, перечитал ее с кривой усмешкой и, разорвав на мелкие клочки, крепко сжал в кулаке.

Спустившись с веранды, он разжал ладонь, и порыв ветра подхватил мелкие бумажные обрывки. Они унеслись к верхушкам голых деревьев, словно стайка белых насекомых. Проводив их взглядом, Теон поднял прислоненный к колонне велосипед.

— Да пошел ты нахрен, Рамси Болтон! — громко выкрикнул он в запертые двери и медленно поехал по тисовой аллее, понуро втянув голову в плечи.

***  
В этот пятничный вечер в «Стар _К_ с» было необычайно людно. Почти все столики были заняты, и трое официанток сбивались с ног, принимая и разнося заказы. Хозер в белом тюрбане и облегающей майке вертелся в крохотной кухне, нарезая салаты, обжаривая бифштексы и колдуя с плюющейся маслом фритюрницей. Теон встал за барную стойку, помогая Кире — пивные кружки опорожнялись с катастрофической быстротой, к тому же многие посетители угощали своим дам коктейлями.

В дальнем углу за бильярдным столом братья Карстарки вели партию против Гловера и Толхарта. Пьяный Рисвелл вертелся у музыкального автомата — не жалея четвертаков, он заставляя всех присутствующих вновь и вновь наслаждаться не слишком пристойной песенкой «Правда и ложь».

Три молодые парочки, не вслушиваясь в двусмысленные куплеты, танцевали рядом, мешая пробегающим мимо официанткам.

В зале стояла духота, и поэтому, несмотря на прохладный осенний вечер, почти все окна были открыты.

Робб весело болтал с Флинтом, облокотившись на край барной стойки. Поддерживая разговор, он ухитрялся обмениваться шуточками с другими клиентами и радостно приветствовать вновь прибывших.

Теон протирал полотенцем чистые бокалы и вздыхал, поглядывая на часы. По пятницам и субботам бар работал до последнего клиента, и похоже именно сегодня, когда у Теона было отвратительное настроение и он мечтал поскорее удрать домой, чтобы напиться в одиночестве до бесчувствия, веселье в баре должно было продлиться почти до утра.

Теон с отвращением подумал, что вскоре ему придется идти убирать туалеты, и содрогнулся, представив, какой бардак его там ожидает, судя по количеству пива, выпитого посетителями.

Джейни Пуль со счастливой улыбкой порхала между столиками. Она завила и красиво подколола волосы — так, чтобы были видны изящные янтарные сережки в ушах. Все в баре думали, что ее украшение — это подарок Теона, который изрядно потратился на свою возлюбленную, а официантки Роз и Палла сошлись во мнении, что у Джейни заметно улучшился вкус с тех пор, как она стала жить с Теоном.

Теон проследил взглядом за сияющей Джейни, которая, присев напротив Родрика Касселя, о чем-то весело с ним щебетала. Кассель пришел в «Стар _К_ с» сразу после работы, не успев переодеться. Он занял отдельный стол, положив на него свою широкополую шляпу с серебристой звездой на тулье. Сегодня Кассель ужинал в одиночестве и явно был не прочь подольше поболтать с хорошенькой официанткой.

— Джейни! — недовольно окликнула ее Кира. — Заказ на пятый столик уже почти остыл!

Джейни улыбнулась, извинившись перед Касселем, и направилась танцующей походкой к раздаточному окошку, на котором выстроился ряд готовых блюд.

— Приятно видеть, что сегодня кое-кто из наших так искренне счастлив, — заметила Кира, покосившись на Теона. — Только странно, почему ты невесел. Всю радость присвоила себе Джейни, а?

Теон вздохнул и едва не выронил пустой бокал. Ему вдруг сильно сдавило грудь, и стало трудно дышать.

— Извини, я выйду на пару минут, — буркнул он Кире. — Здесь ужасно душно, мне надо немного побыть на воздухе.

— Хорошо! — громко сказала ему вдогонку Кира, стараясь перекричать гомон в зале. — Только потом моя очередь! Заменишь меня у стойки!

Теон быстро вышел на утоптанную площадку перед баром и, прислонившись спиной к дереву, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Прохладный воздух приятно освежал разгоряченное лицо. Теон не заметил, что вышел наружу с полотенцем в руках — оно свисало, словно жалкий белый флаг.

Он знал, почему чувствует себя, будто выброшенная на берег рыбина, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Рамси Болтон каким-то образом умудрился похитить кусочек его души. Даже после удручающей поездки в Хорнвуд, когда Теон запретил себе думать об этом проклятом вампире, который не принес ему ничего, кроме неприятностей, он все равно постоянно возвращался к нему в мыслях. Рамси словно ухитрился снова опоить его своей кровью и заставил тосковать по себе, хотя сам, вероятно, давным-давно позабыл про Теона Грейджоя.

Вдруг внимание Теона привлек скрип рессор, и он повернулся, пытаясь обнаружить источник шума в свете единственного фонаря на стоянке.

Припаркованный в дальнем углу серебристый внедорожник Робба Старка раскачивался так сильно, словно внутри него неистово трахалась какая-то ошалевшая парочка. Теон хмыкнул, представив выражение лица Робба, когда тот узнает, что в его машине занимались любовью, но вдруг услышал приглушенный собачий лай.

Внутри автомобиля бился Серый Ветер. Он рычал, скреб окно лапами и бросался на закрытую дверцу. Огромные челюсти беспрерывно клацали, словно волкодав пытался прогрызть стекло.

— Чччерт… Ветер, кто тебя там запер?! — выдохнул Теон, ринувшись к машине.

Он растерянно подергал дверцы и беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, понимая, что без ключей вряд ли сумеет освободить волкодава.

Внезапно рядом с ним словно из воздуха соткалась черная фигура со светлыми волосами, собранными в короткий хвост на макушке. У Теона перехватило дыхание. Отступив назад, он швырнул в вампира полотенце и выхватил из-под рубашки медальон Робба. Серый Ветер яростно завыл внутри машины.

Дэймон осклабился и придвинулся к Теону, заставив прижаться спиной к дверце внедорожника, в котором бесновался Серый Ветер.

— Убирайся отсюда! — потребовал Теон, держа серебряный медальон на уровне груди.

Он попытался предугадать следующее движение Дэймона, но тот вдруг застыл на месте в двух футах от Теона, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Я вижу, ты мне совсем не рад, человечек, — пропел Дэймон, склонив голову набок. В темноте его глаза мерцали красным, словно у сиамского кота. — А ведь мы почти что стали добрыми друзьями. Твой враждебный прием причинил мне ужасную боль!

Он с издевкой прижал к груди трагически заломленные руки в черных перчатках.

— Прекрати паясничать и убирайся отсюда! — сказал Теон, облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы.

Что задумал этот сумасшедший вампир? Сейчас бы Теон не отказался от появления Домерика или даже Джейни. Он знал, что в одиночку ему не справиться с Дэймоном.

— Я же говорил, что буду присматривать за тобой, — отвратительная улыбка Дэймона стала еще шире. — Пока я наблюдал и приглядывал, то успел заметить очень, очень много интересного! Ты очаровал Рамси, потом Русе, а вот теперь и Домерик попал в твои сети. Ты просто универсальная приманка для вампиров, человечек!

— Если ты следил за мной, то должен знать, что Домерик приходил вовсе не ко мне, — ответил Теон.

_«Если сейчас попробовать метнуться вправо и ткнуть медальоном в открытую шею…»_

— Тц-тц-тц-тц… — зацокал языком Дэймон. Его глаза заледенели. — Не нравится мне, как ты размахиваешь этой варговской безделушкой! Того и гляди, натворишь сдуру бед…

Дэймон исчез, а через секунду Теон обнаружил, что стоит с заломленным за спину руками, втиснувшись левой щекой в окно раскачивающегося внедорожника. Перед глазами мелькали серые и белые пятна, и лишь через секунду он сообразил, что это Серый Ветер. Щека, прижатая к стеклу, онемела, вывернутые локти пронзила боль.

— От… отпусти меня… — прохрипел Теон, но Дэймон лишь усилил хватку. Одной рукой он держал Теона за шею, вдавливая его лицом в стекло, а второй — стискивал оба выкрученных запястья.

— Русе Болтон интересуется, почему ты совсем забросил наш клуб, — громко прошептал Дэймон в ухо Теону. Пасть Серого Ветра щелкала в полудюйме от его щеки, изнутри окошко было перемазано розовой пеной. — Он давно ждет тебя в гости. Почему ты не навещаешь его?

Дэймон чуть встряхнул Теона.

— Русе решил, что в последние недели твоя жизнь слишком устоялась. Недавно он узнал о своеволии Домерика и был очень опечален.

Перед глазами Теона промелькнула серебряная клетка с запертым Домериком.

— Он запретил Домерику появляться в Винтертауне, — продолжил Дэймон. — Но ты, если хочешь, можешь забрать дитя Рамси и переехать в Белую Гавань. Вас там ждет очень теплый прием!

Теон молча бился в его руках, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться.

— Напоминаю тебе, человечек, — снова зашептал Дэймон ему в ухо. — Не стоит пренебрегать приглашениями Русе Болтона. А также отвергать его предложения! Те, кто делают это — потом очень, очень сильно жалеют!

— Отпусти его! — раздался голос Робба, и Теон почувствовал, как стискивающие его пальцы мгновенно разжались. — Мне стоит всего лишь немного надавить, и ты превратишься в кучу кровавого дерьма!

Дэймон медленно поднял руки, отступив влево, и Теон едва не рухнул на землю. Он прижался спиной к дверце машины, пытаясь сохранить равновесие и отдышаться. Руки не слушались, и он принялся неловко растирать одеревеневшие ладони.

Дэймон, сцепив пальцы на затылке, стоял неподвижно и неестественно прямо. Робб вонзил острие заточенного колышка прямо под его левую лопатку на добрую половину дюйма.

— Я не знаю, кто ты, и что тебе здесь нужно, но если ты сейчас же не исчезнешь отсюда, я убью тебя!

Дэймон осклабился во весь рот.

— А я думал, твое заведение открыто для всех вампиров! — протянул он.

— Пока они не начинают угрожать моим друзьям! Проваливай! Считаю до трех — и если на счет «три» ты все еще будешь здесь…

— Ладно-ладно! Я проваливаю!

Дэймон отпрыгнул и оказался за внедорожником. Робб, перехватив колышек как дротик, напряженно смотрел на ухмыляющегося вампира.

— Меткость у меня отличная, — сказал он. — И я хорошо чую твое сердце. Раз… два…

Теон наконец-то отдышался, но его руки все еще дрожали. Негнущимися пальцами он ощупал шею и похолодел — медальон с волчьей головой исчез.

— Вот это ищешь, человечек? — насмешливо спросил Дэймон, вытянув вперед руку с зажатой цепочкой. На ней, как маятник, раскачивался тяжелый медальон.

Робб коротко выдохнул и отвел руку. Теон не уловил броска и увидел лишь светлую тень, стремительно улетающую в темноту. Послышался тихий стук, что-то с шорохом покатилось по гравию. Робб выругался сквозь зубы.

— Нечестная игра — ты не сказал «три»! — фыркнул Дэймон. — Отличная меткость, да? Впрочем, для таких, как ты, попасть в воздух — уже достижение. Кстати, ты испортил мне куртку, когда ткнул в спину своей дурацкой деревяшкой, так что за тобой должок.

Дэймон сидел на капоте соседнего грузовичка, покачивая ногой в черном сапоге. Ухмыляясь, он нарочито медленно затолкал в карман куртки медальон.

— Я позаимствую эту побрякушку на время, — сказал он. — Вы, винтертаунцы, очень нервный народ. Стоит вам увидеть вампира, сразу начинаете швыряться деревянными кольями и размахивать серебром. Какие отвратительные манеры! А я всего лишь хотел мирно посидеть в заведении, где всегда в наличии свежая «Настоящая кровь».

В одно мгновение он переместился ко входу в бар и пинком распахнул дверь так, что она, слетев с петель, перекосилась и повисла.

— Нет! — в один голос выкрикнули Робб и Теон, но Дэймон уже ввалился в «Стар _К_ с».

Они помчались к бару. Гомон, доносящийся из открытых окон, стих, лишь музыкальный автомат продолжал исполнять первые куплеты «Правда и ложь». Теон с Роббом едва не застряли в дверном проеме, стремясь вбежать в «Стар _К_ с» одновременно. Когда они появились на пороге зала — запыхавшиеся и всклокоченные, было уже поздно.

«Почти как в прошлый раз… только сейчас прольется кровь людей, а не вампира!» — с ужасом подумал Теон. У него заныло под ложечкой — неужели Дэймон намеревался устроить в «Стар _К_ с» бойню?! Робб прыгнул в подсобку и, повалив коробки, принялся лихорадочно выворачивать ящики стола в поисках деревянных кольев.

Все в зале молча уставились на стол, за которым сидел Кассель. Оторопелый шериф побагровел от гнева — напротив него, вольготно раскинув руки на спинке дивана, развалился ухмыляющийся Дэймон. Скрещенные ноги в черных сапогах лежали на столе, прямо на шляпе шерифа, превратив ее в перепачканный грязью блин. Опрокинутый бокал с пивом катался взад-вперед по столу, и желтая, шипящая пеной лужа растекалась по столешнице, заливая брюки Касселя.

— Какого хрена! Совсем страх потерял, заезжий молокосос?! — заорал Криган Карстарк. — Сейчас мы вобьем в тебя немного умишка!

Перехватив бильярдный кий, как дубинку, Криган решительно двинулся вперед. За ним последовали его брат и Гловер с Толхартом, сжимая кулаки. Роз взвизгнула и кинулась на кухню, уронив поднос с грязной посудой.

— Ах ты засранец! — заревел наконец-то пришедший в себя Кассель и начал подниматься из-за стола.

Дэймон вдруг встряхнул головой и оскалился, продемонстрировав всем острые вытянувшиеся клыки. Кассель невольно отпрянул и рухнул назад на диван.

— Клыкастый! — завопил Артор Карстарк. — Хватайте колья!

Кира резко вырубила музыкальный автомат, и тот умолк на двусмысленном припеве «тут леди на сено легла нагишом». Криган Карстарк остановился на полпути, а его собутыльники ринулись назад к бильярдному столу, намереваясь вооружиться деревянными киями.

— А я думал, что в этом баре рады вампирам! Иначе зачем тогда вывеска насчет «Настоящей крови»?! — визгливо выкрикнул Дэймон. — Я голоден! Кто обслуживает этот столик? Кто примет мой заказ?

Багровый Кассель хватал воздух ртом, его руки слепо шарили по мокрому столу.

— Ты… ты… ты… — заикаясь от ярости, начал он и наконец, опустив правую руку вниз, нащупал кобуру.

Трясущимися пальцами он выхватил пистолет, едва не уронив его.

— Родрик, стой! — крикнул Робб, вбегая в зал с заточенными колышками в руках. — Я разберусь с этим выродком сам!

Дэймон, не обращая внимания на Робба, растянул губы в приторной улыбке и широко распахнул водянисто-голубые глаза, склонив голову набок.

— Хочешь застрелить меня, человек? — вкрадчиво спросил он Касселя. — Почему же? За то, что я испортил твою еду? Или потому что я — вампир?

Кассель наставил на него прыгающее дуло. Несколько человек, с грохотом сорвавшись с мест, помчались к выходу, кто-то устремился к окнам.

— Ты… ты сдохнешь здесь, гнилая мертвечина! — зарычал Кассель и выпустил в Дэмойна шесть пуль подряд.

Звуки выстрелов на миг оглушили зал, в воздухе поплыл легкий дымок. Громко завизжали женщины, и все запоздало пригнулись, закрыв головы руками и сметая на пол посуду. Теон спрятался под пустующим столиком у прохода, а Робб, присев на одно колено, прижался к барной стойке.

Спинку дивана, на котором секунду назад сидел вампир, украшало шесть зияющих отверстий. Пули разорвали обивку в клочья, из дыр торчали куски белого наполнителя.

Дэймон приплясывал у барной стойки рядом с перепуганными официантками, которые, прижавшись друг к другу, с ужасом смотрели на продырявленный диван и ошеломленного Касселям.

— Мазила! — хихикнул Дэймон и, внезапно выбросив руку вперед, схватил Джейни Пуль.

Та завопила, и ее крик подхватили другие девушки. Вокруг Дэймона, который вертелся волчком, прижимая к себе Джейни, тут же образовалось пустое пространство. Кира, схватив Паллу за руку, побежала на кухню, едва не врезавшись в Хозера, который вышел в зал, грозно сжимая в одной руке тесак для рубки мяса, а в другой — ковш с кипятком.

Братья Карстарки переглянулись с Гловером и Толхартом, и все четверо шагнули вперед, сжимая бильярдные кии наперевес. Робб пытался прицелиться заточенным колышком, но Дэймон, придерживая визжащую Джейни за горло согнутой в локте рукой, прикрывался ею, как щитом. Робб с досадой то поднимал, то опускал руку.

Кассель спешно перезаряжал пистолет, рассыпая патроны по мокрому столу.

Внезапно Дэймон вспрыгнул на барную стойку, раскидывая бокалы и салфетницы. Полузадушенная Джейни висела на его руке, хрипя и брыкаясь.

— Отпусти ее, тварь! — закричал Хозер.

В голову Дэймона полетела бутылка, от которой тот с легкостью уклонился.

— Ну что, человечки?! — выкрикнул Дэймон. — Вы так сильно ненавидите вампиров, что готовы при первой же встрече разорвать любого из нас в клочья? Тогда почему вампир открыто живет среди вас и подает вам пиво?!

Он вдруг выхватил из-за пазухи медальон с волчьей головой и прижал его к щеке Джейни. Она утробно заревела от боли, и Теон с ужасом увидел, как оплывает и чернеет ее кожа, словно Дэймон водит по ней раскаленным железом.

Все разом отшатнулись и завопили от ужаса, а Кассель от неожиданности выронил свой пистолет. Джейни хрипела и рычала, пытаясь увернуться от медальона, сжигающего ее лицо. Как только она непроизвольно выпустила клыки, Дэймон швырнул ее вниз, и она влетела прямо в миссис Эшвуд и Элис Моллен, повалив их на пол.

Джейни тут же откатилась в сторону и, поднявшись на четвереньки, обезумевшим от боли взглядом обвела людей, сгрудившихся напротив стойки. Ее сожженная до зубов щека постепенно затягивалась, зарастая плотью, а изо рта все еще свешивались длинные клыки.

— Вампирша! Она вампирша! Вампирша! — истошно завизжала Элис Моллен, вцепившись в трясущуюся миссис Эшвуд.

Джейни содрогнулась и с криком отчаяния закрыла лицо руками. Она мгновенно переместилась к двери и скрылась в темноте. Теон резко повернулся к барной стойке — паршивец Дэймон исчез без следа.

Общее безумие накрыло бар. Не разбирая дороги, люди с воплями побежали к выходу, спотыкаясь и опрокидывая стулья. Кто-то застрял в окне и, с треском разорвав куртку, вывалился наружу. Флинт упал на пол и завопил, когда по его руке пробежала миссис Эшвуд, судорожно прижимая к груди черную сумочку.

Кассель забрался на стол и что-то кричал ополоумевшим от страха людям, но никто не обращал на него внимания.

Со стоянки спешно разъезжались машины, перегазовывая и взрывая колесами гравий. Несколько автомобилей сцепились бамперами, перекрыв выезд, их с руганью торопливо растащили вручную, и рев моторов покидающих стоянку машин постепенно затих.

Теон, скорчившийся под столиком у двери, с ужасом обнаружил, что в баре осталось несколько смельчаков, которых переполнял исступленный пьяный кураж. С перекошенными от ярости лицами буяны принялись крушить мебель.

Криган Карстарк с ревом разнес барный стул об стенку и, вооружившись стальной ножкой, начал громить зеркальные полки с бутылками. По залу разнесся запах крепкого алкоголя. Гловер, перепрыгивая со стола на стол, словно обезьяна, методично разносил бильярдным кием светильники, свисающие с потолка.

Рисвелл, которому Хозер плеснул кипятком на штаны, пытался вышибить плечом дверь в кухню, где забаррикадировался его обидчик.

Робб сидел на прежнем месте, вжимаясь спиной в стойку. Согнувшись, он прикрывал голову от летящих осколков.

Теон едва не оглох от звона бьющегося стекла и зеркал.

— Проклятые вампиры! Клыкоманы! — ревел Карстарк, орудуя стальной штангой, словно двуручным мечом.

Зеркальная витрина с зияющими пробоинами перекосилась и рухнула, окатив стеклянным крошевом впавшего в неистовство Кригана. Зарычав, он обрушил свое оружие на барную стойку. Столешница треснула, и из одного слетевшего крана брызнул гейзер пива.

Родрик Кассель несколько раз выстрелил в воздух, и погромщики застыли.

— Все вон отсюда! — заорал Кассель, срывая голос. — Живо-живо-живо! Здесь больше нет вампиров! Они все смылись!

— Мы уходим, уходим! — крикнул ему Рисвелл и, широко расставляя ноги, заковылял к сорванной с петель двери. — Я еще поймаю этого пидора Хозера! Я его посажу голой задницей на плиту, твою мать! Сделаю пидорский гамбургер, твою мать!

Гловер, швырнув свой кий в закрытое окно, последовал за Рисвеллом. Стекло не разбилось, но покрылось паутиной трещин.

Кассель, оглядев разгромленный бар, нахмурился и направился к выходу, бросив через плечо Карстарку:

— Криг, выметайся отсюда, если не хочешь, чтобы я арестовал тебя за уничтожение чужой собственности!

Кассель смачно плюнул под ноги и, пробормотав «чертовы ходячие мертвяки», вышел на улицу.

Криган Карстарк бросил на пол штангу и, выхватив из кармана зажигалку, чиркнул колесиком. Он метнул горящую зажигалку на расколотую стойку — со звуком «пуфф» вверх взметнулись голубовато-желтые языки пламени. Щедро пропитанная алкоголем древесина мгновенно заполыхала.

— Горите в аду, клыкоманы! — проревел Карстарк и выбежал на стоянку.

***  
Они залили пожар пеной из огнетушителя, а потом, морщась от кислого запаха мокрой гари, рассеялись по разгромленному помещению.

Робб с перепачканным сажей лицом сидел за покосившимся столом, подперев подбородок скрещенными руками. Он смотрел в одну точку пустыми глазами. Освобожденный из внедорожника Серый Ветер стоял рядом, положив голову ему на колени, но Робб не замечал его.

Одуревший от пережитого Теон устало уселся прямо на пол, скрестив ноги. Хозер в продранных на коленях лосинах растерянно бродил между перевернутыми стульями, сжимая в руках щетку. В суматохе, пока они тушили пожар, он потерял свой тюрбан, и его обритая голова блестела от пота. Осколки стекла хрустели у него под ногами.

Роз и Палла сбежали сразу же после того, как Хозер открыл дверь кухни, но Кира осталась. После ревизии барной стойки она шмыгнула носом и направилась в подсобку за ведром и мешками для мусора.

Когда Кира, натянув резиновые перчатки, принялась собирать в плотный мешок осколки стекла, Робб задумчиво посмотрел на нее.

— Хозер, Кира… Почему вы остались? — бесцветным голосом спросил он. — Мы ведь с Теоном «клыкоманы»… прятали вампира.

— Для нас это сюрпризом не стало, — ответила Кира, передвигая гремящий мешок. — Я с самого начала не поверила в вашу историю, а Хозер два раза видел, как Джейни пила в туалете «Настоящую кровь».

Теон вспомнил, что Хозер предпочитает посещать женскую уборную и грустно усмехнулся.

— Я сначала подумал, что Джейни забеременела, — вставил Хозер. — У беременных бывают довольно странные вкусы. Я поговорил с Кирой, и мы вспомнили, что Джейни давно уже не выходит на работу в дневную смену.

— Джейни пропала на несколько недель, а когда вы объявились здесь и сообщили, что «любите друг друга» и теперь живете вместе, она выглядела так, что краше в гроб кладут, — фыркнула Кира. — Кстати, Джейни никогда в рот не брала ни крошки съестного. Мы с девочками как-то предложили ей опрокинуть по бокалу мартини за счастье новой влюбленной парочки, но она наотрез отказалась.

Теон хмыкнул, вспомнив кошмарные часы семейного ужина на ферме Пулей, когда Джейни ковырялась в тарелке и украдкой рассовывала по карманам кусочки еды.

— В общем, нам с Кирой даже не пришлось играть в детективов! — подытожил Хозер, опершись на щетку, как на костыль. — Мы просто сложили два и два!

— И вы совсем не боялись ее, когда поняли, что она вампир? — спросил Робб.

— Но мы же видели, что Джейни не изменилась, — пожала плечами Кира. — Она была с вами, на людей не бросалась, вела себя как обычно… И мы поняли, что она … нууу… почти такой же человек. И нечего ее бояться!

— Мы это уже проходили, — глубокомысленно заметил Хозер, подняв вверх указательный палец. — Геи, больные СПИДом, теперь вот вампиры.

Робб на секунду закрыл лицо руками и коротко выдохнул.

— Друзья… Спасибо вам! Спасибо вам за все… Признаться, я не ожидал, что вы поддержите нас. Рано или поздно правда про Джейни должна была выйти наружу, но я и мысли не допускал, что все закончится вот этим…

Он обвел рукой разрушенный обгоревший зал.

— Народ словно взбесился… И это люди, которых я знаю с детства! — Робб горько усмехнулся и махнул ладонью.

— Ну, тот дрянной вампир здорово их разогрел, — мрачно сказала Кира. — Я словно в фильме ужасов побывала… Вот ублюдок! Я огрела его по спине шейкером, но ему все нипочем. Это он обратил Джейни?

— Нет, — покачал головой Теон. — Но, наверное, был в этом замешан.

— Клыкастая скотина! — ругнулась Кира.

— Я всем раздам заточенные деревянные колья для защиты, — сказал Робб. — Бить надо прямо в сердце — сильно, не раздумывая! Этот вампир очень опасен. Прежде чем зайти в «Стар _К_ с», он напал на Теона. Я едва успел помешать ему.

Глаза Киры округлились, а Хозер присвистнул. Теон почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо и молча отвернулся. Если бы Робб знал всю правду…

— Я не знаю, кто этот вампир и чего он добивался, — продолжил Робб, — но к шоу эта тварь явно подготовилась. Все было сделано специально, чтобы испугать людей и настроить город против меня, Теона и Джейни.

Теон прерывисто вздохнул и закрыл ладонями пылающие щеки. Нужно было все рассказать Роббу, но он не мог. Что, если его рассказ спровоцирует войну между Старками и Болтонами?

_«Не стоит пренебрегать приглашениями Русе Болтона. А также отвергать его предложения! Те, кто делают это — потом очень, очень сильно жалеют!»_

Дэймон явно устроил эту демонстрацию по наущению Русе Болтона, который решил ускорить падение варга и изгнание Теона из Винтертауна.

— Кира, бросай все! Сегодня мы точно не наведем здесь порядок, — сказал Робб, поднимаясь. Серый Ветер радостно гавкнул. — Отправляйтесь все по домам. Здесь нужна команда профессиональных уборщиков. К тому же придется заказывать новую мебель и витрину.

— Нам переколотили всю посуду! — с обидой заметил Хозер, озираясь по сторонам.

— И посуду тоже, — устало вздохнул Робб. — Здесь работы минимум на неделю. Я всех отправляю в отпуск. И оплачу вам пропущенные дни.

— Робб, прекрати! — поморщилась Кира. — Это уже лишнее. Тебе и так придется раскошелиться на ремонт.

— Ты не будешь заявлять об ущербе? — перебил ее изумленный Хозер. — Трое ублюдков, которых мы знаем с младенчества, разгромили твой бар! Хоть я и приварил кипятком яйца Рисвеллу, это явно недостаточно для возмещения убытков!

— Заявлять кому? Касселю? — невесело усмехнулся Робб. — И ты думаешь, он даст делу законный ход? Мы же «клыкоманы», а в заведении работал вампир. Ты же знаешь, какой у Касселя пунктик насчет вампиров. Кое-какие расходы покроет страховка… ну и я скопил немного деньжат на черный день.

— Робб… — подал голос Теон. — Ты действительно думаешь, что после всего, что сегодня случилось, люди из Винтертауна будут ходить в «Стар _К_ с»? Пить здесь пиво и перешучиваться? Как только ты отмоешь тут все до блеска и заменишь мебель, они снова разгромят бар. Или ночью сожгут «Стар _К_ с» дотла.

Прежде чем ответить, Робб погладил Серого Ветра, который тут же рухнул на бок, подставляя хозяину живот.

— Теон, я вырос с этими людьми и хорошо всех знаю. Сегодня они показали себя не с лучшей стороны, но они были напуганы и вели себя как стадо овец. Кое-какие горячие головы выпустили пар, но пройдет время и они подостынут. Мир изменился, и Винтертаун не может прятаться от перемен вечно. Нашим людям давно пора привыкнуть к мысли, что необходимо жить по новым правилам. Я отремонтирую и открою бар, и на нем по-прежнему будет вывеска с «Настоящей кровью». И я надеюсь, что Джейни Пуль будет работать у меня, если пожелает.

Теон вздохнул:

— Да ты неисправимый оптимист, Робб! Может, в день открытия бара угостишь выпивкой Крига Карстарка?

Робб поморщился.

— Мое терпение имеет свой предел, — сказал он. — Тройке буянов, которые тут порезвились, вход в бар будет закрыт навсегда.

— Мы с Хозером верим в тебя, Робб, — сказала Кира, снимая резиновые перчатки. — Винтертауну давно пора встряхнуться. Нам всем нужно как-то уживаться с клыкастыми, тем более, что это не такое уж трудное дело. Но Джейни лучше на время исчезнуть из города.

Робб кивнул.

— У нее есть укрытие. Кира, Хозер — вы должны повторять всем, что Джейни уехала из Винтертауна, что ее нет ни в моем доме, ни в моем баре. Я не думаю, что у Кригана хватит смелости вломиться в дом моих родителей для проверки, но бутылка виски иногда творит с человеком странные вещи.

Проводив Киру и Хозера до стоянки, Робб повернулся к Теону.

— Как только вернешься домой, немедленно отправь Джейни в Хорнвуд. Пусть она отсидится там дней десять. Как только улягутся страсти, мы вместе решим, что делать дальше.

Теон кивнул, и Робб крепко обнял его.

— Будь начеку! Если в следующий раз увидишь этого вампира в заклепках, атакуй без промедления, — Робб вложил в ладонь Теона пять деревянных колышков с остро заточенными концами.

***  
Закрыв за собой гараж, Теон на негнущихся от усталости ногах поднялся на крыльцо дома Старков. На круглой дверной ручке висел медальон Робба с оскаленной волчьей мордой, и Теон, нервно оглядевшись по сторонам, быстро отпер замок и юркнул внутрь.

— Теон, его здесь нет! — послышался слабый голос Джейни. — Того вампира здесь нет. Он просто повесил медальон на дверь и ушел.

Она сидела в темноте за кухонным столом, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Теон медленно подошел к ней и тихо сел рядом, не зная, с чего начать нелегкий разговор.

— Он сказал, что мы с Домериком больше не увидимся, — всхлипнула Джейни. — Никогда не увидимся! Они, наверное, держат его взаперти, иначе он бы сейчас был здесь! Я пойду в Белую Гавань и отыщу этот клуб, я…

— Джейни, не смей даже думать об этом! — шепотом воскликнул Теон. — Ты не знаешь, на что способен этот ковен! Они прикончат тебя, не моргнув глазом. Ты для них никто. Русе Болтон ради забавы может приказать убить тебя на глазах у Домерика. Умоляю, не делай глупостей и ни за что не показывайся в Белой Гавани! Сейчас нам нужно затаиться и выждать время. Ты укроешься в Хорнвуде на недельку, а потом мы решим, что делать дальше.

Лицо Джейни с плохо зажившим ожогом было черным от засохших кровавых слез.

— Я уйду в Хорнвуд только если ты пообещаешь мне узнать, что они сделали с Домериком!

Теон отвел глаза.

— Джейни, прости… но я не могу. Если я появлюсь в клубе «Иные», то… то просто исчезну. Навсегда! Я уверен, что твой Домерик жив, потому что Русе Болтон не будет убивать собственное дитя. С ним все будет хорошо.

— А со мной? — снова всхлипнула Джейни.

— С тобой тоже все будет хорошо, — твердым голосом сказал Теон. — Просто спрячься в Хорнвуде и не показывайся в городе. Я или Робб дадим тебе знать, когда здесь будет безопасно. И ни слова Роббу о Болтонах! Он и так сильно пострадал из-за того, что я втянул его во все это дерьмо.

Теон ожидал слез и истерических рыданий, но Джейни молча переместилась на второй этаж и через пару минут оказалась перед ним с набитым рюкзаком за плечами и двумя упаковками «Настоящей крови» в руках.

— Я буду ждать вас, — печально сказала она. — Теон… спасибо тебе за все!

Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, она исчезла, оставив за собой легкий порыв ветра.

***  
Следующим утром Теон первым делом раздвинул шторы и открыл все окна, даже в подвале. Он хотел продемонстрировать горожанам, что в доме Старков нет никаких вампиров. Выйдя на улицу, чтобы приподнять дверь гаража, Теон с неудовольствием обнаружил на белом фасаде две надписи красными кривыми буквами: «Вампир прочь из города» и «Гари в аду клыкаман».

На газон перед домом кто-то вывернул ведро свежих чесночных головок.

Теон выбросил чеснок и попытался отмыть стену, но буквы были написаны масляной краской и не смывались. Убрав ведро и тряпку, он некоторое время размышлял о походе в супермаркет. Однако холодильник был полон еды, а другие покупки не требовались, и поэтому Теон малодушно отложил закрашивание стены на следующий день.

Малодушие обернулось предусмотрительностью — следующей ночью неизвестные пакостники добавили к прежним записям новую — «Любитель вампиров и пососать», пририсовав снизу несколько неприличных картинок.

Теон, еле дождавшись открытия супермаркета, приобрел у враждебно молчащей продавщицы три банки белой краски и за полчаса перекрасил стену.

Еще была целая череда анонимных звонков с проклятиями и призывами убираться прочь из Винтертауна. Сначала Теон орал в трубку, что никаких вампиров здесь нет, потом просто грязно матерился, а после восьмого анонима, в котором он без труда опознал говорящего в нос Артора Карстарка, вырвал телефонный кабель из розетки.

К счастью, никто не стремился вломиться в дом Старков и устроить там погром. После того, как Теон старательно закрасил изгаженный фасад, новые надписи на нем не появлялись. Лишь один стойкий недоброжелатель ежедневно вываливал то на газон, то на крыльцо головки чеснока и чесночные связки, вероятно, скупив все запасы зеленной лавки Флинта.

На четвертую ночь после разгрома бара к Теону тайком пришла Джейни Пуль. Она сказала, что в Хорнвуде не так уж и плохо, а теперь, когда у нее есть книжки, по ночам ей ни капельки не скучно. Теон сообщил, что от Домерика пока нет вестей, а Робб уже заказал новую барную стойку и, вероятно, скоро откроет бар. Он с юмором описал старания неутомимого чесночного налетчика и заверил Джейни, что город постепенно успокаивается после произошедшего в «Стар _К_ с».

Джейни слушала его, мелко кивая, а потом отвернулась и, уставившись в угол немигающими глазами, рассказала, что ходила в дом отца, и ее не пустили на порог, отозвав приглашение. Через закрытую дверь отец прокричал, что у него нет дочери, а самострел заряжен деревянными пулями.

После этого она в полном отчаянии помчалась в Белую Гавань и еле отыскала клуб «Иные». Ей нужно было увидеться с Домериком. Она хотела войти внутрь, но охранник — негр-вампир с зелеными глазами — не пустил ее, а когда она попыталась вбежать в открывшуюся дверь, оттащил прочь и сильно прижег серебром.

Теон обнял неподвижную Джейни за плечи и с тяжелым сердцем говорил ей какие-то глупые слова утешения. Он клялся, что все будет в порядке, что это временно, что нужно просто переждать и что Робб Старк обязательно чего-нибудь придумает.

В конце концов Джейни погладила его руку и прошептала:  
— Давай уедем отсюда, Теон. Куда угодно. Ты ведь тоже чужой в этом городе, и тебя считают клыкоманом — из-за меня. Я могу работать уборщицей, я умею очень быстро убираться, а в крупном городе полным-полно баров, где ты мог бы найти себе место.

Перед глазами Теона встал Рамси, и он тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошенный образ.

— После всего, что произошло, я не могу оставить здесь Робба совсем одного… но, может быть, позже? Неужели ты хочешь уехать, даже не попытавшись вернуть Домерика? — Теон выдавил кривую улыбку. — Только не повторяй своей ошибки. Тебе пока что нельзя появляться в Белой Гавани.

Джейни уныло кивнула и, захватив пару одеял и охапку новых книжек, удалилась в Хорнвуд.

Через неделю Робб позвонил Теону и сказал, что бар выглядит как новенький, но нужна помощь с разгрузкой ящиков, потому что вечером «Стар _К_ с» будет наконец-то открыт.

Теон мгновенно примчался на велосипеде к бару. Стоянка перед «Стар _К_ с» была пуста, если не считать внедорожника Робба.

На заднем дворе выстроились ряды картонных коробок и пластиковых ящиков, а на крыльце сидел улыбающийся Серый Ветер и подметал доски радостно машущим хвостом.

Внутри бара пахло свежим деревом и краской. Робб стаскивал упаковочную пленку с новых столов и диванов, Хозер в фиолетовом тюрбане чем-то громыхал на кухне, а Кира, взобравшись на стремянку, протирала зеркальную витрину над барной стойкой. В углу к стене прислонился новый бильярдный стол без ножек. Из прежней обстановки в «Стар _К_ с» остался лишь старый музыкальный автомат.

Теон присвистнул:  
— Ничего себе…

Потом до него дошло, что в зале находится всего четверо человек.

— А где Роз? И Палла? — глупо спросил он.

— Они взяли расчет, — коротко отрезал Робб и с силой скомкал в руках защитную пленку. — Так что пока будем работать вчетвером.

К вечеру кеги с пивом стояли под барной стойкой, череда сияющих бокалов выстроилась на полке, и витрину заполнили бутылки ликера, вермута, виски и мартини. Музыкальный автомат исполнял веселую «Медведя и прекрасную деву», новые лампы мягко освещали зал с удобными столиками, небольшим танцполом и новым бильярдом в дальнем углу.

Робб лично проверил, горят ли буквы на уличной вывеске и, вопреки уговорам Теона, так и не погасил надпись _«Всегда в наличии свежая «Настоящая кровь»._

Они прождали посетителей до двух часов ночи, но ни один человек так и не появился. Робб с каменным лицом выключил музыкальный автомат, а потом вырубил вывеску. Тихо попрощавшись, все разошлись по домам в подавленном настроении.

На следующий день повторилось то же самое. Единственными клиентами оказалась парочка туристов, которые по пути остановились в «Стар _К_ с» пообедать.

Винтертаунцы упорно игнорировали столь любимое прежде место вечернего отдыха.

Но Робб не унывал. Каждый день «Стар _К_ с» открывался в десять часов и, пропустовав до полуночи, закрывался до следующего утра.

Безлюдный бар и ежедневное вынужденное безделье сломили Хозера. Он больше не отпускал сальных шуточек и уныло сидел на кухне, листая прошлогодние журналы мод.

— К Рождеству все подтянулся, — посмеивался Робб, но его синие глаза оставались серьезными. — Народ скоро соскучится по старым добрым сплетням, бургерам от Хозера и повалит к нам толпой, как прежде.

Однако миновала неделя со дня открытия «Стар _К_ с», а его клиентами по-прежнему оставались редкие заезжие путешественники.

Как-то в полдень, когда Хозер уединился на кухне с пачкой журналов, а Кира украдкой потягивала третий коктейль, Теон вместе с Роббом, накинув куртки, вынесли наружу стулья и уселись у входа в бар с бутылками «Будвайзера» в руках.

Утром были заморозки, и пожухлая трава в тени все еще серебрилась инеем. Дыхание вырывалось в воздух белыми облачками пара, несмотря на ярко светившее осеннее солнце.

— Родители решили остаться в столице, — вдруг сказал Робб, сделав большой глоток пива.

У Теона упало сердце.

— Они хотят продать дом?

— Ага. Выставили его на продажу, — кивнул Робб. — Отец спросил, буду ли я жить там, но я отказался. Меня устраивает мой домик рядом со «Стар _К_ с».

— Значит, мне придется готовиться к отъезду, — сказал Теон.

Он отхлебнул пиво и посмотрел вдаль, где через редкий подлесок виднелась серая лента шоссе.

_«Может, это и к лучшему… Собрать вещи, переехать из этого гнилого города и забыть все, как ночной кошмар…»_

— Ни в коем случае, — едва не поперхнулся пивом Робб. — Я ведь не справлюсь без тебя! Мы можем перевезти твой трейлер поближе к бару.

— Знаешь, зимой в нем не очень-то уютно, — хмыкнул Теон.

— Поставим внутри несколько обогревателей, — сказал Робб. — В любом случае продажа дома — дело небыстрое. Сейчас жилье может висеть в списках месяцами. Дом продается с обстановкой, так что ты можешь пока оставаться там. Родители хотят забрать только личные вещи — одежда, книги, разные мелочи… На следующей неделе я все упакую в коробки и вызову ребят из службы доставки.

— А что мне делать, если в дом заявится риэлтер с покупателями?

— Просто не мешать им, — улыбнулся Робб.

Теон вновь приложился к горлышку бутылки. Продажу дома можно было считать знаком свыше. Ему нужно уезжать из Винтертауна — и чем скорее, тем лучше.

«Прости, Робб…» — подумал он.

Послышался шум мотора, и они повернули головы к шоссе. Небольшая красная машина притормозила перед съездом и повернула к бару.

Робб немедленно забрал у Теона пиво и, подхватив один из стульев, поспешил в бар. Теон лениво последовал за ним.

— Кира! Хозер! У нас посетители! — выкрикнул Робб.

— Опять туристы? — мрачно спросила Кира.

Хозер в тюрбане с леопардовым принтом высунулся из раздаточного окна и протяжно зевнул. Теон с любопытством посмотрел в окно — на стоянку заехал красный спортивный кабриолет. За рулем сидела женщина в темных очках с оправой вишневого цвета. Ее голову небрежно окутывал алый газовый шарф.

Она элегантно вышла из машины, беззвучно захлопнув дверцу, и Теон удивленно присвистнул. Изящная накидка на плечах, бордовые туфли в тон сумочки и перчаток, изысканный брючный костюм приглушенно-красного цвета… Незнакомка уверенно пересекла стоянку и вошла в бар.

Теон отпрянул от окна. Серый Ветер, лежащий у входа в подсобку, внезапно подобрался и сел, уставившись на женщину исподлобья. В горле у него клокотало рычание.

По залу поплыл тонкий аромат дорогих духов, и даже Кира не удержалась, чтобы не повести носом.

— Здравствуй, нехороший песик! — незнакомка шаловливо погрозила волкодаву пальцем.

Ее мелодичный голос отозвался в ушах, словно музыка.

Она откинула с волос газовый шарф — под ним скрывались темно-красные волосы, уложенные в замысловатую прическу. Кожа незнакомки была молочно-белой, как у всех рыжих женщин, но без единого изъяна и такой неестественно гладкой, что Теон сразу подумал о пластической хирургии. Вишневые глаза гостьи остановились на Роббе.

— Вы хозяин этого заведения? — ласково осведомилась она, и в голове Теона будто заиграли хрустальные колокольчики.

Возможно, пластические хирурги перекроили лицо и тело этой богачки, но чарующий голос явно был ее собственным.

— Да, — ответил Робб, растянув губы в дурацкой улыбке.

Похоже, изумительный голос женщины заворожил и его.

— У меня аллергия на собак, — сказала она с ноткой печали. — Вы не могли бы убрать своего милого песика из помещения? У него ведь снаружи есть какая-нибудь конура?

Серый Ветер залаял в голос, и Робб потащил его за дверь, ухватив за загривок. Волкодав упирался лапами, вырывался и рычал. Было слышно, как Робб пытается утихомирить его на заднем дворе.

— Вот и славно, — довольно выдохнула гостья и обвела взглядом помещение.

Кира и Хозер смотрели на нее, не отводя глаз. Теону показалось, что в зале стало гораздо теплее, и ему захотелось расстегнуть воротник рубашки.

— Вы… выбирайте любой столик, прошу вас! — запинаясь, сказала Кира. — У нас очень разнообразное меню и напитки… Надеюсь, у нас вам понравится!

— Конечно понравится, милочка, — сказала она, внимательно разглядывая Теона. — Как называется ваш городок?

— Винтертаун, — ответил вместо Киры Теон.

— Винтертаааун… — протянула женщина, будто пробуя слово на вкус.

Неожиданно она прижала к своему рту палец, а затем коснулась им губ Теона, словно доведя до конца воздушный поцелуй. Обомлевший Теон почувствовал, как в его груди расходится жаркая волна.

— Мой путь был очень далек и утомителен, — обворожительно улыбнулась гостья. — Но кажется, я нашла то, что так долго искала.


End file.
